


Kissing In Cars

by Candy_Kittens



Series: Evanstan Mpreg Series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anthony Mackie is a good bro, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Chris doesn't like Sebastian's cats, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Steve and Bucky make a couple of cameos in this, Stucky makes some cameos, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: *Continuation of 12 Days Of Christmas*Sebastian and Chris's third daughter is born, and the Evans clan can't be any more thrilled to welcome the newest member into their family.also posted on my Wattpad account, @-hawkwing(was @Punkstress_Gaskarth)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Finally I'm posting this up! I don't have a set schedule for when I'm updating this exactly, as I'm still trying to finish up a couple of my other stories over on my Wattpad, but I should hopefully be able to update this as often as I can manage! There's one story up on my Wattpad that's almost finished, then the rest will hopefully be either finished or almost finished by the end of next month, so when those are done, I can focus on this one more.
> 
> *BTW, little thing about this chapter, with all the mpregs I've written before, I always do c-section birth, while this one is natural birth, so this is kinda new and different for me. Mainly that's because all my other mpreg stories over on Wattpad aren't omegaverse mpreg*

Sebastian didn't remember it being this painful the last time. His contractions had started early this morning, and it's now currently late afternoon, and still his water hasn't broken. Maybe it's just because that this little girl is a lot bigger than both Taissa and Emma were that's making this hurt much more, but still, this one is hurting so much.

"Ch-Chris." Sebastian whimpers, leaning up against Chris, as the two of them stand in the middle of their living room. "I-it hurts so m-much." He cries.

“It’s okay, Seb.” Chris says, rubbing a hand round Sebastian’s back, trying to the omega, though there isn’t really much that he can do to soothe the pain that Sebastian is in right now. 

Sebastian turns to look at Chris, glaring at him. “Chris, I swear to god I’ll fucking cut off your dick, and then shove it up your ass, if you say that it’s going to be okay one more time.” He says through gritted teeth. “You try fucking going through labor, then push a baby out of you, and see if you think it’s going to be okay then!”

Chris frowns. This pregnancy definitely has taken it’s toll on Sebastian this time around, and Chris hardly knows what to do now. Both of the last pregnancies Sebastian had gone through, went pretty smoothly. But this one. This one is definitely causing a lot more discomfort for Sebastian. Granted, this one is a big baby, while Taissa and Emma were both small babies, so there is bound to be more pain with this one.

“Seb, hone-” Chris starts, but is cut off by Sebastian yelling in pain once more. “Maybe we should get you to the hospital right about now.” Chris says, grimacing a little, as Sebastian leans up against him, and yells in pain once more.

“You d-don’t fucking say.” Sebastian growls, gripping onto Chris’s arm tightly to keep himself standing as he leans up against Chris.

Chris whimpers a little at how tight Sebastian is gripping onto his arm, but he doesn’t even dare to move Sebastian’s arm from it’s tight grip. Right now, Chris is practically treading on eggshells, and he doesn’t want to make any wrong move. When Sebastian is pissed - and in pain like he is currently - Chris has to be careful what he says and does.

“Are you going to be okay with walking to the car, or do I need to carry you?” Chris asks, kind of fearing what Sebastian’s answer to that will be.

Boy, Chris is glad that Taissa and Emma are at his parents house right now, as he’s not too sure how they’d react seeing their mother in pain like this.

“Just fucking carry me out to the car, Chris!” Sebastian shouts, growling a little as he grabs onto Chris’s crotch through his jeans, squeezing tightly as to warn Chris to hurry the hell up. 

Unfortunately for Chris, a contraction shoots through Sebastian just as he’s squeezing his crotch.

“Ow! Ow, honey.” Chris whines. “What a-are you trying to do, break it?” He asks, whimpering in pain.

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen if you don’t hurry the fuck up!” Sebastian grits his teeth, screwing his eyes shut, as another contraction runs through him. This time, it came a lot sooner than the other one did. “Oh, g-god. Chris, we need to g-go now.” He cries.

Chris nods, before looking down to where Sebastian’s hand was still gripping onto his crotch. “Y-you might want to let go of that now, honey.” He says, grabbing onto Sebastian’s wrist, and prying his hand off the front of his jeans.

Carefully, Chris then lifts Sebastian up in his arms, and carries him outside to the car - after stopping to snatch the keys of the table. He doesn't exactly want to get yelled at by Sebastian again, so he might as well get a move on, and drive him to the hospital.

Once they arrive at the hospital, Chris driving over the speed limit just a little, while mentally cursing all the afternoon traffic caused by people driving home from work, Chris carefully lifts a whimpering Sebastian out of the car, and carries him into the front doors of the hospital. At least now that they're here, Sebastian won't complain about them not being at the hospital, or having to give birth in their driveway or in the backseat of their car in the middle of the freeway. Sebastian would probably kill Chris if he had to give birth in their driveway or in the middle of the freeway, and Chris doesn’t really fancy getting killed by a pissed off and moody omega.

Chris may be an alpha, but Sebastian does scare him at times. After all, Sebastian can be one frightening omega at times. Probably why Chris married Sebastian in the first place if he’s being honest.

It doesn’t take too long for a couple doctors and nurses to make their way over to Chris, allowing him to set Sebatian down in a wheelchair, before he’s wheeled away to another room, Chris running along right at his side the whole way there.

Once they’re in the room that they need to be in, Chris helps Sebastian get changed out of his clothes, and into the hospital gown, before helping him onto the bed. Unfortunately though, they’ve still got to wait a bit before Sebastian can give birth, as his water hasn’t broken yet, but one of the doctors had said that if it takes too long, then they may have to induce labor. Which is something that didn’t have to happen for either of Sebastian’s previous pregnancies.

“You’re going to be okay, Sebastian.” Chris promises, pushing his mate and husband’s hair out of his face as he lay there on the hospital bed.

Sebastian glares at Chris, before groaning in pain as he grips onto Chris’s hand tighter than he already was. “Chris, I swear to god, just shut the fuck up before I stab you.” He says through gritted teeth. “Fuck.” He gasps. “What the fuck is taking it so goddamn long?” He whines. “Taissa and Emma didn’t take this long!”

“Seb, honey.” Chris starts, being careful not to piss off Sebastian in any way. “Maybe it’s cause she’s an alpha?” He suggests, not really knowing if that’s a legitimate reason or not. “And all pregnancies are different.” He points out. “She might not want to come out till she’s ready.”

“Well she’s already a week late.” Sebastian growls. “I want her out now.” He then whimpers, clutching onto Chris’s hand tighter. “Goddamnit, I don’t want this to take any longer than it already has.” He gasps, tears rolling down his face.

Chris sighs, before reaching up to wipe Sebastian’s tears away. He hates seeing him in pain like this, probably the one thing that he hates about having a child, watching Sebastian just laying there in pain, with nothing he can do to help. But it’s all worth it in the end, and that’s all that really matters.

“Oh!” Sebastian gasps suddenly, before looking over at Chris.

Without Sebastian having to say anything, Chris is up off his seat, bending down to give Sebastian a quick kiss on his forehead, before going off to find a nurse. Sebastian’s water has finally broken, and it’s now almost time for their third baby girl to be brought into this world.

Soon after that, the doctors and nurses rush in along with Sebastian’s midwife, Erica, and the doctors check over Sebastian, and the baby’s current process. Thankfully everything seemed to be in order, and Sebastian’s contractions are beginning to occur more quickly.

It doesn’t take long after that, and the doctors and nurses get everything ready for Sebastian to give birth with Chris staying right by his side the whole time.

Once Sebastian is dilated enough, the doctor, - Dr. Davidson, Chris believes he had said his name was - gets into position between Sebastian’s legs.

Sebastian is instructed to push soon after, so he does, relieved that he can finally do so, and thankful that Chris is right by his side. Though, he doesn’t seem to notice how hard he’s squeezing Chris’s hand with his own, all he can focus on right now, is getting his daughter out of him, and tries not to think about how painful this one is.

Finally, after many pushing and groaning in pain, Sebastian is finally able to relax, at the sound of a baby crying. Their little girl is finally born, and both Chris and Sebastian can’t be any happier.

Chris moves away from Sebastian’s side briefly to cut the cord, before going right back to Sebastian’s side. “You did it, sweetheart.” He praises him, leaning down to place a kiss to Sebastian’s sweaty forehead.

Sebastian smiles tiredly at him, before looking over to where one of the nurses is cleaning up all the blood and gunc from their little girl.

“I feel like I just gave birth to a sack of potatoes.” Sebastian sighs.

Chris laughs a little at that, shaking his head. “Well, she is a very big girl.” He says.

They both then turn to look over where the nurse had finished cleaning up the blood and gunc off their little girl, and one of the doctors have just finished checking her over. “She’s ten pounds exactly, and an alpha.” One of the doctors says, before wrapping her up carefully in a blanket.

He walks over to Chris and Sebastian, and gently places her in Sebastian’s arms. “She’s a perfectly healthy alpha girl, weighing in at ten pounds exactly.” He says, as Sebastian carefully takes her in his arms.

“Jesus Christ, I see why you’re saying you feel as though you just gave birth to a sack of potatoes.” Chris says, smiling down at Sebastian and their little girl in his arms. “How on earth did you manage to push her out?” He asks more to himself than Sebastian.

“With difficulty.” Sebastian mutters, smiling down at his little girl in his arms. “You’re so perfect, sweetheart.” He awes, stroking a finger down one of her cheeks. “Also caused mommy a lot of grief with how big you are though, didn’t you?”

He smiles more, as she lets out a small noise, looking up at him in wonder. She’s absolutely perfect, and neither Sebastian or Chris would have this any other way. Well, maybe this would be better if Taissa and Emma were here too, but this moment is still perfect.

Their third little girl is finally born, and they can’t wait to introduce her to their friends and family. Finally the Evans family has welcomed their fifth member, or sixth if they’re counting Sebastian’s cat Muffy.

On March 22nd 2017, weighing in at ten pounds, little Sabrina Rose Evans was born.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a baby crying is the first thing that Sebastian hears when he wakes up. Sitting up, he looks over towards the source of the baby’s cries, expecting to see Chris standing over by the bassinet, but he wasn’t there. In fact, he wasn’t even in the room. Since Sebastian is still in hospital right now, so he assumes that Chris is most likely down in the cafe getting something to eat, and Sebastian hopes that he brings something up for him also.

Slowly, he gets out of bed, wincing a little from the numbing pain between his legs, and walks over towards his little girl, who’s crying in her bassinet. Carefully, he lifts her out, only just now taking in how big she is, and carries her over back to the hospital bed, where he sits down slowly to try and not jostle Sabrina in his arms too much.

“You hungry, baby girl?” Sebastian asks, moving around a little to get comfortable on the bed and pulls down the hospital gown that he’s wearing just enough for Sabrina to latch onto his nipple to feed from. “That good, sweetheart?” He asks, holding Sabrina close to his chest carefully as she feeds from him.

Sebastian honestly can’t believe how big this little girl is, and he feels as though he’s going to be sore for awhile because of how hard it was to push her out. Maybe it’s from the fact that she’s an alpha that she’s a big baby, or maybe it’s because she was a week late. Sebastian doesn’t really know, but he sure hopes that their next one won’t be a big as Sabrina, and if they are, then he’ll see about having a c-section instead. Though, despite all the pain, it was well worth it in the end, and he can’t wait for Taissa and Emma to meet their new baby sister, once Chris’s parents get here with them.

Hopefully Chris’s parents are arriving soon with the girls, as all Sebastian really wants right now, is for all his girls to be with him right now. He also wants Chris here with him too right now, wherever he’s gone off to that is.

Because of how caught up he is in gazing down fondly at Sabrina, Sebastian doesn’t even notice the door to the room opening, and Chris walking in with a coffee in one hand, and a plastic bag with food in the other. Though, he does catch a whiff of Chris’s alpha scent as he walks closer to the side of the bed.

“Hey, Sebastian.” Chris starts, setting the food and coffee down on the small table next to the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Still a little sore.” Sebastian says, not taking his eyes off Sabrina. “Has your mom and dad turned up with the girls?” He asks.

“Not yet.” Chris says. “I called my mom a little while after you had Sabrina though, and she said that they’ll be here to see you in the morning, since the girls were asleep, as it was kinda late when Sabrina finally decided to pop out.” He explains. “My mom just didn’t want to wake the girls. But since that was last night, I think they should be arriving in like, an hour.”

Sebastian nods, before looking up at Chris. “What’s the time right now anyway?” He asks, glancing round the room to try and find a clock, but he doesn’t manage to find one.

“It’s eight thirty in the morning.” Chris says, getting his phone out of his pocket to have a look at the time. “And I just got a text from my mom saying that they’re leaving in about five minutes.” He adds. “She also wants to know if there’s anything that they want us to grab from our place that we may have forgotten.”

“Well. I don’t exactly remember you putting my overnight bag into the car, or the bag with some stuff for the baby - like clothes and diapers - and I’m not entirely sure if the baby carseat is in the back of the car right now or not.” Sebastian says.

Chris frowns at that. “Right.” He says. “Though it’s not like we really had enough time to grab them anyway.” He points out. “I’ll tell my mom to stop by our place on the way here and get them for us.” He goes to text his mom back, before looking back over at Sebastian. “And you’re most definitely going to need a change of clothes.”

“Well, that would’ve been the whole point of my overnight bag, Chris.” Sebastian says, just as Sabrina finishes feeding. “You had enough, sweetheart?” He asks, before he’s covering himself back up carefully.

Sitting up more, he carefully moves Sabrina around in his hold, till he’s got her against his chest so he can pat her back to try and get her to burp, and probably spit up over him. Though, as Sabrina eventually lets out a small burp, Sebastian is rather glad to find that she didn’t spit up too much down him.

“I got you something to eat, Seb.” Chris says, indicating to the bag sitting on the small table next to the hospital bed, as he grabs the coffee and takes a sip. “I would’ve gotten you a coffee, but to play it safe, I just got you a bottle of orange juice.” He adds.

“Chris. I can drink coffee just fine.” Sebastian reminds him, as he cleans up the little bit of milk and spit around Sabrina’s mouth. “I just prefered to have decaf while I was pregnant.” He says, before looking down at Sabrina in his arms, frowning a little.

“She doesn’t need a diaper change yet, does she?” Chris asks.

“Well, her diaper does feel a little heavy.” Sebastian starts, feeling around at the diaper that Sabrina is wearing. “And, by the smell, yes.” He says. “Can you grab me one of those diapers sitting under her bassinet?”

Nodding, Chris is setting his cup of coffee down on the table, before he’s grabbing one of the diapers that the hospital had supplied them with, and then helping Sebastian off the bed, and over to the changing table on one side of the room, to rid Sabrina of her dirty diaper and get her into a new clean one. Boy, Sebastian sure is glad that the hospital does supply parents with diapers, and a few other items that they’ll need, just in case they forget to bring their bag of baby supplies in the rush to get to the hospital.

“Bloody hell, that stinks.” Chris grumbles, walking away from Sebastian’s side, as he changes Sabrina’s diaper.

Sebastian rolls his eyes at him. “It’s no worse than when you clog up the toilet and stink out the bathroom, Chris.” He says.

“Yeah, but it still stinks.” Chris says, walking back over to Sebastian and Sabrina slowly.

“Chris, how the hell aren’t you used to this?” Sebastian asks once he’s finished changing Sabrina’s diaper, and has put the dirty one in a plastic bag, and then into the trash. “We’ve already had two kids before, you should be used to it by now.”

Chris frowns. “Seb, no one likes changing dirty diapers, no matter how many kids they’ve got.” He says.

“True.” Sebastian says. “But, you can’t exactly just leave a baby to sit in their own poop, Chris.” He points out, as he carefully picks Sabrina up in his arms, and walks back over to the bed, sitting down with Sabrina in his arms.

Sebastian honestly doesn’t want to put her down just yet, but he’s getting a little hungry, and Chris probably wants to hold Sabrina for a bit now, as he’s not even sure if Chris has gotten to hold her just yet. Though, he still doesn’t want to put his little girl down just yet.

“Do you want me to take her while you have something to eat?” Chris asks, sitting back down on the chair next to the bed. “I’m sure Sabrina wants to see her dad.”

Sebastian pouts, holding Sabrina close to him carefully, before sighing as his stomach starts growling. “Okay.” He sighs, carefully handing her over to Chris, who takes her off Sebastian slowly. “Don’t drop her.” Sebastian warns.

“I’m not gonna drop her.” Chris assures him, as he sits back down on the chair with Sabrina in his arms. “You’re a big girl, aren’t you?” Chris cooes at her. “And you're an alpha, just like me, aren’t you? Unlike your mommy and sisters who are omegas. Thanks to you, I'm not the only alpha in a house full of omegas.”

Sebastian can’t help but roll his eyes at that, but also smiles at that. Now Chris isn’t the only alpha in a house full of omegas. Though honestly, Chris will probably still be ganged up on by all three of their daughters when they’re a bit older, Sebastian is sure that he probably would get a little ganged up on too, seeing as though both he and Chris are the only guys in the house, and all of their kids are girls so far. Hopefully at least one of their next kids will be a boy.

Just as Sebastian grabs the plastic bag with the food and drink that Chris had bought him, the door opens, and in comes Chris’s parents and the girls. Sebastian momentarily forgets about the food, as both Taissa and Emma run over to the bed, and climb up on it, sitting on the bed in front of Sebastian, before he’s pulling them both in for a hug,

“Hey. How’s my big girls?” Sebastian laughs, hugging the both of them tightly.

“We missed you, mommy!” Emma says, clinging onto Sebastian.

“Don’t leave us again, mommy!” Taissa says.

Sebastian laughs a little at that, leaning down to kiss them both on top of their heads. “I hope you were both good for grandma and grandpa.” He says, before looking over at Chris, as Sabrina started crying. “Chris, give her here.” He says, as Taissa and Emma move away from him.

Chris stands up slowly, handing Sabrina over to Sebastian, and Sabrina instantly stops crying so much as Sebastian starts rocking her in his arms slowly, and humming a little. Taissa and Emma move a little closer to Sebastian, and gaze down at their baby sister in wonder. The both of them are still too young to understand how this all works, but that doesn’t matter to them. All that matters to them right now, is that their baby sister is here, and they’re going to be the best older sisters they can be.

“Awe, she’s gorgeous!” Chris’s mother, Lisa, says, as she and Chris’s father walk closer to the bed. “Chris, she looks exactly like you did when you were born.” She adds, before getting her phone out of her pocket. “I need to take a photo of all three of my grandies.”

Sebastian looks up at that. “Right now?” He asks. “But I’m still in this hospital gown.” He says. “And I need a shower.” He rambles.

Lisa shakes her head. “We can get a better one once you’re all cleaned up, but I want one of you, Chris and the girls right now.” She says. “I can also email it to your mother if you’d like.”

At the mention of his mother, Sebastian frowns. He very much wishes that his mother was here with them right now, but she’s still in Romania currently. Maybe when the girls are a bit older, they can all fly out to go visit her. But right now, he just wishes that his mother was here right now.

“Okay then.” Sebastian smiles a little. “And please, do email it to my mother.”

Chris gets both Taissa and Emma to move around a little on the bed, while Sebastian adjusts his hold on Sabrina, before Chris sits on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around Sebastian’s shoulders. Then once they're all ready, Lisa snaps a few photos of them, before she sends the photos to Chris and Sebastian. She'll be sure to send them to Sebastian's mother as soon as she gets home.

“Okay, girls.” Chris says, getting off the bed. “If you both want to stay up on the bed with mommy and Sabrina, you've got to be very careful, okay?” He tell them. “Sabrina may be a big baby, so she's not exactly as fragile as smaller babies, but you've still got to be careful.”

Both Taissa and Emma nod their heads, before sitting on the bed in front of Sebastian and Sabrina. “We're going to make sure nothing happens to Sabrina, daddy!” Taissa says. “We're going to be the best big sisters ever!”

Emma just giggles in agreement, and thankfully neither Taissa and Emma didn't scare Sabrina at all. Hopefully it's going to stay that way, and both Chris and Sebastian have no doubt that Taissa and Emma will be great big sisters to Sabrina, well okay, maybe not so much when the three of them are teenagers, but teenage siblings bicker all the time, and they've still got years ahead of them before they need to worry about that.

If only children could stay this cute and little forever, just thinking about his girls growing up and then going off to college makes Sebastian's heart ache. He's not so sure how he's going to act when Taissa goes off to college, and then Emma after her and then Sabrina. But, he shouldn't be thinking this far ahead. Sabrina was only born not even a day ago now, and he's already imagining her going off to college. It's way too soon to be thinking about that.

For now though, Sebastian is just glad that he's got all his precious baby girls here with him along with his perfect husband and mate, Chris. That's the most important thing to him right now. His own little family is here - along with his in-laws - and that's all that he should be worried about right now.

Though he does wish that his mother were here right now, but having Chris and their girls here with him, is the best thing that Sebastian could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed now, and both Sebastian and Sabrina are at home with Chris, Taissa, and Emma, and so far, Sabrina has settled in okay, or as okay as a newborn baby can settle into a new environment. She’s also been a rather quiet baby. Though all the diaper changes, Chris swears both Taissa and Emma never went through as many as Sabrina when they were her age.

“Chris.” Sebastian sighs, stretched out on the couch, with Sabrina on top of him. “It's your turn to change her now.” He says, sitting up slowly with Sabrina.

Chris looks over his shoulder at Sebastian from where he sat on the floor entertaining Taissa and Emma. “But, I'm busy with Tai and Em.” He says. “Can't you change her?”

Sebastian frowns at that. “Chris, you've gotten out of changing Sabrina's diaper for two days now. It's your turn to change her diaper.” He says. “This is a team effort, remember?”

At that, Chris sighs. Sebastian is right, looking after Sabrina is a team effort between the pair of them, just as it was, and still is, with looking after Taissa and Emma. But that doesn't make Chris hate changing dirty diapers any less.

“But, mommy! Daddy's playing a game with us!” Taissa whines, before jumping onto Chris, trying to make him stay on the floor.

Both Chris and Sebastian would be lying if they were to say that Taissa and Emma seem to look and act as though they're being left out these past few days. Fortunately though, something that both Taissa and Emma are currently unaware of, is that next weekend, Chris is going to be taking them out to some animal farm for the day. Sebastian isn't sure if he and Sabrina are going to be going with them or not just yet, as he's not quite sure how Sabrina would cope as such, even if she is a rather quiet newborn.

“Girls, it's daddy's turn to change Sabrina's diaper.” Sebastian says. “How about I play the game with you for awhile just till daddy is finished changing Sabrina?” He suggests.

But, the look on Taissa and Emma's faces at that suggestion, isn't one that Sebastian was expecting. Nor does it make him feel that great. It doesn't help that his hormones are still a mess right now either.

“No! We just want daddy to play with us, while you look after the baby.” Taissa says, while Emma nods in agreement.

Chris seems to notice this, and he carefully moves Taissa off of him, and gets up. “Girls, I'll be back soon.” He says, before walking over to Sebastian, and gently taking Sabrina from him. “I've got to go change Sabrina's dirty diaper. Mommy can't just do it himself.”

Sebastian smiles gratefully at Chris, thankful that he's now decided to change Sabrina's diaper, since it is his turn to change it now anyway. Looking down at Taissa and Emma, as they sat on the floor looking on after Chris, Sebastian sighs, before moving onto the floor next to them.

“So, what are you both playing?” He asks, looking around at all the My Little Ponies laying round on the floor in front of them.

“Daddy meant to play ponies with us.” Emma says, pouting, as she grabs one of the ponies off the floor. Sebastian isn't entirely sure what pony it is, though he thinks it might've been Fluttershy, but he's not one hundred percent sure if it is or not.

“Well, while you wait for daddy to get back, I can play ponies with you both.” Sebastian suggests. “Then once he gets back, he can go back to playing ponies with you both, how about that?”

“But daddy is more fun playing ponies with,” Taissa says. “He can play them better than you can, mommy.”

 _Well, at least she's honest._ Sebastian thinks at that. But he won't admit it to them, but what she said actually hurt a little. Though, she's probably right, Chris did have siblings that he got to play games with when he was younger, while Sebastian didn't. It didn't help that he didn't exactly have that many friends growing up either. But he still wasn't really expecting Taissa to actually say that, even though it _is_ probably kind of true in a way. Chris is usually the one that the girls get to play games like this with.

“How about you both show me how to play?” Sebastian asks. “That way, we all can play with the ponies together.”

The girls seem to think about it for a bit, before deciding. “Okay, mommy.” Taissa says, before grabbing one of the ponies that was probably a bit too pink for Sebastian's liking, but he’s not going to admit that to her. “You can use Pinkie Pie.” Taissa says.

“Okay, so now what?” Sebastian asks, before the girls begin teaching him how to play, and telling him each of the pony’s names are.

******

“Now, why do you have to go through so many diapers?” Chris asks, as he sets Sabrina down on the changing table in her nursery. “I swear your big sisters didn’t go through as much as you have already.”

All Sabrina does, as coo up at Chris, as he starts changing her, though because of the smell, Chris has to stand back for a few seconds. This definitely isn’t Chris’s favorite part of being a father, everything else about it he loves, but changing diapers? That part, he definitely doesn’t like.

“You know, I blame this on you being an alpha.” Chris says. “Would that explain why?” He asks her, not exactly expecting an answer, as Sabrina is only a couple weeks old, and hardly knows what everyone is even saying. Either way though, at least it seems as though she’s actually listening to him, despite not knowing what he’s even saying. Chris thinks she just likes hearing his voice.

“There.” Chris says, once he’s finally finished changing Sabrina’s diaper. “All clean. That feel better, Sabby?” He asks, as he picks her up in his arms carefully. All Sabrina does though, is make small baby noises at him, and dribble on his shirt a little. “Let’s go see what your mommy and big sisters are doing, shall we?”

Chris then turns to walk out of the room, Sabrina securely in his arms, and walks out of the room. But, before he walks out of the room, he turns around, glancing back into the room and crinkling his nose a little. “We might need to spray some deodorant in here later.” He says, before continuing off out of the room and down stairs into the living room.

Walking into the living room, Chris finds Sebastian sitting on the floor with Taissa and Emma playing with the My Little Ponies, and it looked as though the girls were teaching Sebastian how to play with the ponies, and teaching him their names. At least it seems that the girls are wanting their mother to play with them now, unlike how they didn’t so much want him to play with them before.

“The girls teaching you how to play with the ponies?” Chris asks, walking over to them, and carefully handing Sabrina over to Sebastian.

“Yeah.” Sebastian nods, setting the pony that he was playing with on the floor, before taking Sabrina from Chris. “And telling me all their names, as I hardly know any of the characters names.” He adds. “Emma, can you grab Sabrina’s cat toy off the couch?”

Emma gets up off the floor, and grabs the black cat toy off the couch, before handing it to Sebastian, who waves it in front of Sabrina, trying to get her interested in the toy.

While Sebastian does that, Chris quickly tells the girls that he’s just gonna go wash his hands and get something to drink, before coming back to finish playing ponies with them.

Though, before Chris can even walk through the kitchen door way, he’s met by a rather pissed off looking ginger cat, or at least Chris thinks he looks pissed off. _Muffy._

“Sebastian?” Chris calls over his shoulder. “Have you fed your cat?”

“I think so?” Sebastian calls back. “Why?”

“Well, he’s sitting in the middle of the kitchen doorway looking pissed off as usual, and he’s not letting me pass.” He says. “Are you sure you’ve fed him?”

“Just, give him a bowl of milk or something.” Sebastian says. “Or, refill his bowl of biscuits if it’s empty.”

“That’s if he’ll let me into the kitchen first.” Chris mutters, before slowly walking around the cat, who meows up at him impatiently, before running over to the fridge. “Okay, so you’re hungry, you little shit?”

Muffy just meows up at him again, before walking up to him, and walking between his legs, and just simply being a little nuisance to Chris, as he makes his way over to the sink to wash his hands. Chris feels as though he and the cat are almost at war with each other, and Chris is sure that Muffy is plotting to kill him, and it’s only a matter of time before he actually does kill him.

And that is why Chris would prefer to have a dog, despite it not being such a good time to get one now. Also, he doesn’t really know if Sebastian even wants a dog around the house just yet, considering the fact that he stays at home instead of going to work during the week, and Chris isn’t sure if Sebastian would want to look after a dog by himself during the week just yet.

“Alright, alright.” Chris sighs, as Muffy continues to meow up at him, before jumping up onto the bench. “Just wait a minute, will you?” He asks, before looking down over at the cat bowl that was currently half full of biscuits. “Look, you’ve already got food in your bowl. Now get off the bench, you’re getting your fur everywhere.”

Muffy just meows at him in response, sitting down and not listening when Chris told him to get off. He glares at Chris - or what looks to be glaring - as he wraps his tail over his front paws. Chris swears that this cat is going to kill him eventually.

“Okay, you want some milk then?” Chris asks, to which Muffy meows at him, standing up, and walking across the bench and sitting down near the fridge. “Alright then.” Chris sighs. “Now, get off the bench.” He says.

But as Muffy stays sitting on the bench staring at him, not lifting a paw to jump down, Chris sighs, before walking over to him, and attempting to pick him up, causing Muffy to hiss at him, and swipe a paw at him.

“And Sebastian says that you’re _not_ trying to kill me.” Chris says, standing back a little out of the way of Muffy’s paw. “But you’ve got to get off there, boy.”

Sighing, Chris opens the fridge, grabbing out the bottle of milk, which causes Muffy to jump off the bench and run over to where his bowl is sitting on the floor, meowing at Chris impatiently to get him to hurry up and pour some milk into the empty bowl next to the one that’s already got the cat biscuits in.

“You’re trouble, you know that, cat?” Chris asks, as he pours some milk into the bowl for Muffy, earning a purr in response, after Muffy’s knocking his arm away from his bowl with his head. “What, are you trying to make me spill it?” Chris asks, standing back up, and screwing the lid back onto the bottle of milk, thankful that Muffy didn’t cause him to spill any milk onto the floor. “You know Sebastian will have a fit if any milk gets spilt onto the floor.”

Placing the milk back into the fridge, Chris gets out the bottle of orange juice, and pours himself a glass, before getting out three more cups for Sebastian, Taissa, and Emma. He’s sure that they’ll be wanting a drink right now, so he might as well pour one for them also. The only problem is, he can’t exactly carry four cups into the living room by himself. He’ll never hear the end of it from Sebastian if he drops one of the cups and spills orange juice everywhere.

“Taissa, Emma.” Chris calls, walking over to the kitchen door way. “Come and get your orange juice.” He says. “I can’t carry it all into the living room by myself.”

Taissa and Emma come running into the kitchen soon after that, and Chris hands them their cups, before they both go back into the living room to go sit down.

“Don’t spill it!” Chris calls after them. “You’re mother will have a fit if you spill any on the floor.”

Chris walks into the living room after them with a glass each for himself and Sebastian once he’s put the bottle back in the fridge, and he’s glad to find that Taissa and Emma haven’t spilt any juice on the floor, _yet_.

“Here.” Chris says, walking over to Sebastian’s side and handing him one of the glasses, as he sat on the couch feeding Sabrina.

“Thanks.” Sebastian says, taking the glass from Chris, and taking a sip, before setting it down on the table.

“Sebastian, I swear your cat is trying to kill me.” Chris says, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Sebastian laughs a little at that. “Chris, don’t be silly.” He says. “Muffy’s not trying to kill you. He’s just a big fat grump.”

“Sebastian, you haven’t seen what your cat is like around me when you’re not in the same room as us.” Chris says. “Muffy is trying to kill me, and I know it.”

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Chris.” He says.

Chris simply shakes his head at that, before looking over at the table in the corner of the room, where Muffy had just jumped up onto, and was staring at him. That cat is plotting to kill him, Chris knows he is. Sebastian’s cat is evil, and Sebastian just can’t seem to see it.

Oh, how Chris wishes that they had a dog.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Sorry for going M.I.A for awhile guys! I'm still having to write on my tablet, caus laptop isn't working anymore, and some family stuff came up, so I didn't really get much of a chance to write or update. Plus, I've also got five other fics over on my Wattpad that I'm still trying to finish.

“Chris!” Sebastian calls out downstairs. “Scarlett is coming over in a couple hours.” He says, walking down the stairs carrying Sabrina. “Could you go out to the store and get a few things?”

Scarlett has yet to actually visit them and see Sabrina, as she's been in L.A. for one of her modeling shoots, and she just got back a few days ago, so now she's coming over to visit. Sebastian has to admit that he was a little disappointed that Scarlett couldn't make it to see them earlier, but he understands that she couldn't make it because of her work.

At least she's coming over now though, and Sebastian feels as though that's the main thing. Now if only his mother can make it over from Romania soon.

“What do I need to go and get?” Chris asks, walking over to Sebastian, as Sebastian makes his way into the living room with Sabrina in his arms.

“I'll write you a list.” Sebastian promises him, before handing Sabrina over to Chris. “Hold onto Sabrina while I write you a list, okay?”

Chris simply nods, taking Sabrina from Sebastian carefully before following him into the kitchen, where Sebastian sits down at the table with a piece of paper and a pen, before he begins writing down a list of what they need.

“More diapers already?” Chris asks, as he looks through the list once Sebastian hands it to him. “Dammit, Sabrina has already gone through so many in a short amount of time.” He says, handing Sabrina back over to Sebastian.

“Chris, you know babies go through a lot of diapers.” Sebastian says, wincing a little as Sabrina grabs onto his hair and tugs on it. “Bina, no.” He sighs, carefully removing his hair from Sabrina’s hand. “Mommy's hair is not to be pulled on.”

Chris glances over at Sebastian at that. “It's not?” He asks. “But you like it wh-” He starts, but the glare Sebastian sends him is enough to make him shut up. “Okay, so is this all that we need?” He asks, changing the subject.

“Yeah, it should be.” Sebastian nods, looking at the list once just to double check, before looking down at the floor as something bumps into his legs. “Right, we need more cat food.” He says, as he finds that it was Muffy who bumped up against his legs. “I forgot to add that onto the list.”

Glancing down at the cat at Sebastian's feet, Chris finds that Muffy seems to be glaring at him. Chris swears that cat hates his guts, unless he's got something for him, then he turns into his friend.

“Alright, what brand of cat food should I get him?” Chris asks.

“Anything will do.” Sebastian says. “He eats whatever anyway.” He points out, before looking over towards the stairs as both Taissa and Emma come running into the room.

“Is aunty Scar coming over, mommy?” Taissa asks.

Sebastian nods. “Yes, in a couple hours, sweetheart.” He says. “But first your father needs to go off to the shop to get a few things for when aunty Scar comes round.”

“Can I go with you, daddy?” Taissa asks, turning to Chris.

“I don't see why not.” Chris shrugs. “Emma, do you want to come with us, or stay home with mommy?” He ask, looking over at Emma.

“Stay with mommy.” Emma says, moving closer to Sebastian.

At that, Chris nods, before turning to Taissa. “Go get ready and we can go off to the shop then, Tai.” He says, before Taissa is going off upstairs to get ready.

“You may want to help her with that, Chris.” Sebastian says, before he heads off into the living room with Sabrina.

Chris nods, before following behind Taissa to help her get ready to go to the store.

**********

“Daddy! Can we get these?” Taissa asks, running over to Chris’s side, carrying a bag of candy.

“Tai, we don't need any candy.” Chris sighs, taking the bag from Taissa, who pouted up at him. “Sorry, Tai. You gotta take that up with your mother. He doesn't want you and Emma eating lots of sugar.” He says.

“What about Sabrina?” Taissa asks, crossing her arms over her chest, as she stares up at her father. “And why is mommy allowed chocolate if me and Emma can't?”

“Sabrina is much too little to eat sugar, so of course she can't have any either.” Chris says. “Mommy's allowed chocolate, cause he's bigger than you both. And it's better that he has his chocolate right now anyway.” Chris adds, grabbing a couple king size blocks of chocolate off the shelf and placing them in the trolley.

Sebastian is still suffering what he likes to call post child birthing syndrome, and during this time he just wants to eat as much chocolate as he can. After two other pregnancies aside from this recent one, Chris knows that this so called post child birthing syndrome is a load of bullshit, and he knows very well that Sebastian just wants an excuse to eat chocolate. Then again, there might be something Sebastian kinda does suffer after he gives birth, but Chris hasn't really seen that since after Taissa was born.

Though, Chris honestly wouldn't even dare taking away chocolate from Sebastian at this time anyway, especially not when Sebastian’s hormones are still a mess right now. Chris just decides to go along with it, instead of denying Sebastian his chocolate.

“No. If we can't have candy, then mommy can't have chocolate.” Taissa says, reaching into the trolley on her tippy toes and grabbing out the chocolate that Chris had just put in there, and puts it back on the shelf.

_Stubborn little omega, just like her mother._ Chris thinks. Honestly, Chris blames both of the girls stubbornness on Sebastian, as Sebastian can be rather stubborn at times. Though, he doubts that stubbornness is actually possible to be inherited.

“Taissa, do you really want your mother to be all cranky cause he doesn't have his chocolate around this time?” Chris asks. “You really don't want to make your mother all cranky, do you?”

“No.” Taissa shakes her head. “But if we can't have candy, then mommy can't have any chocolate.” She insists.

Chris sighs, frowning a little. Really there's not a win win situation with this. As if he gets Taissa and Emma some candy, then Sebastian will be a little annoyed, and if he doesn't get Sebastian his chocolate, he'll get an earful from Sebastian.

Oh, how he's beginning to regret taking Taissa to the store with him. Though, at least Emma is still at home, as he doesn't want to have to try and deal with them both in the store complaining that they can't have any candy.

“Okay, fine.” Chris sighs, giving in, and grabbing the cheapest bag of candy that he can find, as well as a couple king size blocks of chocolate for Sebastian. “I'll get you and Emma a bag of candy, but if you want any of it, you have to ask me or your mother, okay?” He says.

“Okay!” Taissa says, before they're going off down a different isle.

“Now, what wine is it that Sebastian and Scarlett like.” Chris mutters, looking through the shelves of wine, trying to figure out which one it is that Sebastian and Scarlett usually have. Nine months with Sebastian not drinking any alcohol, definitely has Chris not remembering which brand of wine Sebastian likes.

Grabbing the list out of his pocket, finding that it just says whichever is cheapest with the wine. At least that makes it a bit easier, but Chris still doesn't know which one he should get. Eventually he just settles on buying the cheapest bottle he can find, before he's grabbing a box of beer for himself. Anthony might be turning up, so he might as well get some beer for the two of them.

“Now, what else do we need?” Chris mutters, looking through the list, before he and Taissa are off to get everything else that they need to buy.

**********

“Okay, I think we got everything.” Chris says, once he's set each of the shopping bags down on the table in the kitchen. “I didn't know which wine to get you and Scar, so I just got the cheapest I could find.”

“That's fine, Chris.” Sebastian says, looking through each of the bags. “Chris, why did you get a bag of candy?” He asks. “That wasn't on the list.”

“Well, Taissa wanted to get it.” Chris starts. “And when I told her no, she said that if she and Emma can't get and candy, then you can't get any chocolate.” He says. “I just got it to avoid any arguments.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at that. “Really?” He asks, grabbing the bag of candy out of the shopping bag. “Well, I guess we can let it slide this time.” He shrugs. “Plus, the girls only occasionally having candy isn't too bad.”

“True.” Chris says. “Also, Anthony texted saying that he may come over, so I got him and myself a box of beer, since you and Scar have your wine.” He adds.

Sebastian just nods, before he starts packing everything away into the fridge and pantry. He also puts out some cat biscuits in Muffy's bowl since he's running low.

“Chris, can you go check on Sabrina?” Sebastian asks. “She's upstairs in her room. I just put her down to bed after feeding her, and can you just check if she's still asleep?”

Chris nods, before heading off upstairs, leaving Sebastian in the kitchen to put everything away. Thankfully Chris didn't forget anything this time, or get too many extra items that weren't on the list that Sebastian had given him. Some stuff were the wrong brand though, but that's not too big of a problem.

Once Sebastian has put everything away, he grabs two wine glasses out of the cabinet, which seemed to be collecting a bit of dust as they haven't been used in months. Quickly and carefully Sebastian cleans the dust off them, before setting them on the bench away from the edge for when Scarlett turns up.

Then again, maybe leaving the wine glasses out on the bench isn't such a good idea. Sebastian realizes that, as Muffy's jumps up onto the bench next to him. The last time a wine glass got broken in this house was from Muffy knocking it off the table, and Sebastian doesn't really want any more broken wine glasses. Especially not when they already don't have a lot of them.

“Get off the bench, boy.” Sebastian sighs, looking over at the ginger cat that's sitting on the bench and staring right at him. “Muffy, I don't want you getting any fur on the bench, or knocking these glasses over, so hop down.”

When Muffy doesn't go to jump off the bench, Sebastian has no choice but to pick the stubborn cat up and place him down on the floor. Even though Muffy doesn't go to jump back up onto the bench, he decides that he's going to now annoy Sebastian by walking around and through his legs.

“Oi, Muffy. What do you want, boy?” Sebastian asks, trying to avoid tripping over the cat. “You've got biscuits in your bowl. What else do you want?”

Muffy just meows up at Sebastian at that, before running over to the fridge.

“I already gave you a bowl of milk earlier.” Sebastian sighs, shaking his head a little as he walks over to the fridge and taking the milk out, before pouring a bit in Muffy's bowl. “There. You're not having anymore for the rest of the day, so don't even try getting Chris to give you some.”

When Muffy doesn't reply - not like Sebastian really expected him to reply anyway - Sebastian walks back over to the bench, and grabs both of the wine glasses, as he tries to figure out where he's going to put them till Scarlett shows up. Hopefully it won't be too long till she shows up, as Sebastian really wants to see her, and he really wants her to finally meet Sabrina. Scarlett is the only one out of their friends who has yet to see Sabrina, and Sebastian just really wants her to hurry up and show up.

“Okay, Sabrina is still asleep.” Chris starts, walking into the kitchen, carrying both Taissa and Emma in his arms. “These two on the other hand, are not.” He says, referring to both Taissa and Emma, who were both giggling.

“Daddy! Put us down!” Taissa giggles, hitting her father on the back.

Sebastian can't help but laugh at the three of them. Chris holding both Taissa and Emma under his arms, while both girls are laughing and hitting him on the back for him to put them both down on the floor.

“So, how long till Scarlett gets here?” Chris asks, setting both Taissa and Emma down onto the floor.

“I'm not too sure.” Sebastian says, setting the wine glasses back down on the bench. “She shouldn't be too long though.” He shrugs. “What about Anthony? How long till he gets here?”

“Honestly, he'll probably just show up whenever.” Chris says, before glancing out the window into the backyard. “I'm gonna take the girls outside for a bit till Scarlett gets here.” He decides.

Sebastian nods at that. “That sounds like a good idea.” He says. “You go take them outside, I'll just wait in here incase Sabrina wakes up.”

Chris nods in agreement at that, before taking both Taissa and Emma outside into the backyard for a bit.

Sebastian on the other hand, makes his way into the living room, and sits down on the couch. _What to do now?_ Sebastian thinks, before glancing at the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of him. Grabbing it, he checks to see if it's turned on, and when he finds that it is turned on, he sets it back down on the coffee table.

Laying back on the couch, Sebastian just stares up at the ceiling. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't tired right now, as he is fucking tired right now. Even though Sabrina is a generally rather quiet baby, there are still some nights where both Chris and Sebastian will find themselves pretty much having sleepless nights because of Sabrina.

But, in the end all these sleepless nights are worth it, and Sebastian is sure as hell willing to go through all the sleepless nights to raise and extend his family.

He knows that Chris feels as though it's all worth it also, but in a way, Chris doesn't have it quite as hard as Sebastian does.

So with all these sleepless nights, it comes as no surprise to Sebastian, that he ends up falling asleep on the couch, for a short, but much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter Scarlett and Anthony will turn up. I was going to make them turn up in this chapter, but I don't want to make the chapter too long. These chapters are all pretty much 2000+ words or around that anyway, which is generally more wods than in all my other fics over on Wattpad.
> 
> BTW guys, I need your help in whether I should make Scarlett be with Jeremy Renner. Should I do that, or no? I'm perfectly comfortable with shipping their characters Natasha and Clint together, since I'm a big Clintasha shipper, but I'm not too sure about shipping Scarlett and Jeremy together. Which is odd, as I'm perfectly comfortable with shipping Sebastian and Chris together, and other real person ships...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for going M.I.A. again. My laptop only just started working again, and I'm still trying to finish a couple of fics over on my Wattpad account and plan out my next fics.
> 
> I also kinda got stuck on writing this chapter, like, I knew what I wanted to happen in it, but actually getting the words written down? Yeah… sometimes I’m no good when it comes to this… Plus, these chapters in this fic are generally longer than the chapters I normally write.
> 
> Also, I don’t believe I’ve stated how old Sebastian and Chris are in this yet, but Sebastian is twenty six and Chris is twenty seven in this. Then little reminder that Taissa is five, and Emma is nearly three. I’ve still got to figure out when Taissa and Emma’s birthdays will be…

Sebastian wasn't sure what the time was when he was woken up from his nap, but he wasn't expecting Scarlett to already be there before he woke up. Chris must've let her in while he was still asleep.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up." Scarlett says, as she sits on the armrest of the couch that Sebastian is laying on.

Sitting up, Sebastian ducks his head shyly. He definitely wasn't meant to still be sleeping once Scarlett got here, but here he is, only just waking up from his nap, with Scarlett having already arrived. _That definitely did not go as planned..._

"Sorry." Sebastian yawns, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I don't really get much of a chance to sleep around here, what with the new baby and all." He apologizes. "And the fact that I've got Chris, Taissa, and Emma to run round after."

Scarlett smiles at him a little, before getting off the armrest and moving closer to Sebastian. She pulls him in for a hug, rubbing a hand round his back a little, as he rests his forehead on her shoulder tiredly.

Sebastian is embarrassed to admit that he is rather tired right now, but considering the circumstances, it's to be expected. Especially when during the week he's the only one home out of him and Chris to look after the girls. Well, at least it's only to look after two of the girls - now at least - since Taissa has school.

"That's completely fine and understandable, Seb." Scarlett says, pulling out of the hug. "Man, I've got no idea how you do it." She shakes her head. "Three kids, and you're only twenty six."

"Honestly, even though it can be hard, I really enjoy it." Sebastian says. "And, I've got no idea what my life would be like without Chris and our girls." He then stops, looking over towards the stairs, as he hears Sabrina crying on the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table. "Speaking of which, one of them has just woken up."

Scarlett gets up off the couch along with Sebastian, as they make their way upstairs to Sabrina's nursery.

"What's wrong, Bina?" Sebastian says, as he picks up the crying alpha girl in his arms, and gently rocks her in his arms slowly. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You hungry?" He asks, feeling round her diaper through her onesie.

Her diaper didn't appear to feel full, thankfully, as Sebastian doesn't really want to have to change it while Scarlett is in the room. But he suspects that she'll need a fresh diaper soon anyway.

"Wow, she's a big girl, isn't she?" Scarlett says, as she moves closer to Sebastian to get a better look at Sabrina. "I knew you had said on the phone that she's big, but I wasn't expecting her to be _this_ big."

Sebastian nods. "Yeah. she's grown a bit more now, but she was a big baby when she was born." He says. "I kinda blame that on her being a week late."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it over sooner." Scarlett apologizes. "But I had to leave for L.A. the day before you had her." She says.

"It's okay." Sebastian says, looking over at Scarlett. "She was supposed to be born the week before you left, but that didn't end up happening." He shrugs. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry for not coming round sooner." She says.

Sebastian simply nods, before the two of them are heading back downstairs into the living room.

"Sabrina needs feeding." Sebastian starts. "You don't mind me breastfeeding pretty much in front of you, do you?" He asks.

"Course not." She shakes her head. "You've done it plenty of times in front of me before, and it's not like you've got gigantic tits." She says.

"True." Sebastian nods, as he takes one arm out of the sleeve of his shirt and moves his shirt out of the way to feed Sabrina.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Scarlett asks after awhile.

Sebastian shakes his head. "It just feels a little weird." He admits. "Though, once their teeth start growing, then it can." He says. "It's worth it in the end though." He smiles. _"It's all worth it."_

**********

"So, when are you going to have some kids of your own?" Sebastian asks, once he sets Sabrina back down in her crib after feeding her. "You find any special guy or gal?"

Scarlett laughs a little at that, shaking her head. "Woah, boy." She starts, backing away a little as she throws her hands up in front of her. "I'm only twenty four, and I'm not wanting to be popping any kids out just yet." She says. "And, I haven't even met any decent guy or girl that I feel drawn to just yet."

"Ah, come on. There's gotta be someone that's caught your interest." Sebastian says, as the two of them head off out of Sabrina's nursery and down into the living room.

"Nope." She shakes her head. "I kind of just want to focus on my work for now." She admits. "And whenever the right person comes along, I'll know."

Sebastian nods. "Best way to go, honestly." He says. "Though, it'd be great for Taissa and Emma to have more friends to play with." He then looks over at the coffee table. "Just a minute, I'll go get the wine and some glasses." He says.

Scarlett nods, sitting back on the couch while Sebastian quickly heads off into the kitchen to get the wine and a couple of wine glasses. He's not gonna lie, he's been looking forward to this moment. Nine months of waiting to be exact.

Nine months without being able to drink alcohol, and he's dying to pop open a bottle of wine, or crack open a beer. Now with having three kids in the house - or four if you count Chris - Sebastian is sure that he may need the drink to just chill out and relax.

Though, really the girls don't cause him too much stress, _yet._ He suspects when they're older there's bound to be some issues. Boy, can he wait till they hit their teen years...

 _Yes_. Yes he can wait.

"Nine months sober, hello alcohol." Sebastian cheers, sitting back down on the couch next to Scarlett. He hands her one of the glasses, before he's filling them both up with wine. "Man, have I missed this." He sighs. "Even if I never really drank _that_ much."

"I think the Sebastian I knew in high school would say different." Scarlett says, sipping at her glass.

"And if I do recall, _that_ Sebastian nearly drove himself off a cliff from drink driving." He reminds her. "And _that_ Sebastian also spent a night in a jail cell." He stops. "I still can not remember how I even ended up in that jail cell in the first place."

"Right..." Scarlett trails off. "Well, you don't drink as much as you used to. That's the main thing."

Sebastian nods, not really wanting to dwell on his reckless teenage years. The years he was in a way, embarrassed to be an omega, and would often try and get into trouble. It's a miracle that he never fell pregnant when he was a teen.

Oh, how he's glad that he's changed for the better, and now he's not embarrassed by the fact that he's an omega.

"Yeah." He nods, sipping at his glass. "It is." He sighs. "And I never want to go back to those ways."

"Don't worry, Seb." Scarlett says, moving closer to him on the couch. "I'm sure there's no possible way that you'd ever go back to those ways." She assures him, hugging him tightly. "Not when you've got three beautiful daughters to care for."

"You're right." Sebastian sighs, hugging her back.

She nods, pulling out of the hug. "Plus, if you ever did, I'd kick your ass." She shrugs.

At that, Sebastian can't help but laugh. There's no denying that Scarlett would kick his ass if he ever did something like that again. She may be smaller and younger than him, but she is only just stronger than him, considering she's a beta, while he's an omega, the rank that's usually the weakest.

"I know you will." Sebastian laughs. "And you're allowed to, since you're my best friend."

"Yup." Scarlett laughs. "And that's what best friends are for."

_Oh, how he's got such a sweet best friend._

**********

"Chris!" Sebastian calls out as he walks out the back of the house, where Chris is currently keeping both Taissa and Emma entertained. "Anthony is here!." He says.

At that, Chris nods. "Okay, I'll be inside in a minute." He says.

Sebastian nods, before returning back into the living room, where Scarlett and Anthony are both sitting on the couch waiting for Sebastian and Chris.

"Chris will be inside with the girls in a minute." Sebastian says, sitting back down in his spot on the couch next to Scarlett. "There should be some beer in the fridge if you want one, Anthony." He adds, as he grabs his wine glass off the coffee table and takes a sip.

Anthony shakes his head. "Nah, I'll wait till Chris gets in." He says.

"You just can't be bothered going to go get one yourself." Scarlett jokes, taking a sip out of her wine glass.

"Well..." Anthony trails off, chuckling a little as he shakes his head.

"Chris will be going through the kitchen soon anyway, so he'll probably grab a couple out anyway." Sebastian shrugs, before grabbing the baby monitor off the coffee table. "I might just go and check on Sabrina." He says, before setting his glass and the baby monitor back down on the coffee table.

Getting up, Sebastian excuses himself from the room, before he's heading upstairs to check on Sabrina. He knows that she's most likely still sleeping right now, but he might as well go check on her anyway, just in case.

Slowly and carefully so not to wake Sabrina, Sebastian opens the door to Sabrina's nursery to find Sabrina fast asleep in her crib. Thankfully she's not woken up again just yet.

Walking over to the side of the crib, Sebastian smiles down at his little girl sleeping soundly in her bed. Though, he can't help but awe a little, as he notices Muffy curled up asleep in one corner of the crib. He's glad that the big ginger furball doesn't mind there being another baby in the house, and it shouldn't have really came as a surprise to him that Muffy is currently curled up asleep in Sabrina's crib right now. The cat had done the exact same thing when both Taissa and Emma were Sabrina's age.

Quickly, he grabs his phone out of his pocket and snaps a few quick photos of both Sabrina and Muffy asleep in the crib. It's only fair that he takes a couple photos of this, and he is in need of taking more photos of Sabrina to send to his mother anyway, since she hasn't managed to make it over just yet. Though, he thinks she had said something about trying to make it over to see them next month. The girls should be happy to see their grandmother again.

Satisfied that Sabrina is okay, Sebastian makes his way back downstairs and into the living room, to find that Emma is sitting next to Scarlett on the couch. She seemed to be showing Scarlett a picture she frew or something along those lines. Taissa on the other hand, had taken out some of her Monster High dolls that she had left downstairs and was trying to get both Chris and Anthony to play them with her.

"Sabrina all good?" Scarlett asks, looking over at Sebastian, as he sits back down on the couch.

"Yep." Sebastian nods. "She's still asleep." He says, grabbing his wine glass that he's noticed that someone has so kindly topped up for him. "And Muffy is currently curled up asleep in one corner of her crib."

"Your big grump of a cat?" Anthony questions. "Didn't think that old boy would be the type to do that." He says, after Sebastian nods.

"What? Muffy isn't a raging killing machine." Sebastian shakes his head. "He's a lovely cat, even if he is a bit of a grumpy one." He says. "Plus, he'd sleep in both Taissa and Emma's cribs when they were both Sabrina's age."

Chris almost chokes on his beer at that. "A bit?" He asks. "That ginger furball attacked my foot earlier!" He says. "And I didn't even step on his tail or anything. That cat is trying to kill me, I'm sure of it."

"Chris, Muffy isn't trying to kill you." Sebastian sighs. "Cats can just be a bunch of assholes at times."

Sebastian isn't too sure why Chris is so sure that Muffy is trying to kill him, he;s yet to see Muffy do anything to Chris that's not affectionate. Though, most of the times that Muffy is showing affection towards Chris that Sebastian has seen, is when he's after something.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sea Bass." Anthony starts. "That cat does have one big temper from what I've seen." He says. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he is trying to plot someone's murder."

At that, Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. Now Chris has Anthony on his side, basically agreeing with him that Muffy is an evil cat.

Well, okay. Sebastian has to admit that his cat can be a bit of an asshole, but can't all cats? But it's not like he's actually the spawn of Satan like Chris seems to think he is. Muffy is a lovely cat, even if he may be a bit of an asshole.

"Scar, are you going to back me up on this?" Sebastian asks, turning to Scarlett who's yet to say anything on the matter of his cat. "You don't think that my cat is the spawn of Satan like Chris so strongly believes?"

"Well, I've yet to actually see him when he's in a bad mood, so I really have no opinion over this." She says. "But, Seb. Cat's can be a bunch of assholes." She shrugs. "Though, I'm sure Muffy isn't as bad as Chris makes him out to be."

Sebastian shakes his head a little. At least Scarlett is pretty much on his side in this, even if she doesn't really have an opinion on it. But Muffy certainly isn't as bad as Chris makes him out to be.

"Okay, well next time he attacks me, I'll get it on camera." Chris says. "Then everyone will be able to see how evil that cat is."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Chris." Sebastian sighs, shaking his head.

"Yeah, daddy." Taissa agrees. "Muffy isn't evil. He just doesn't like you."

"Oh, well that makes it _so_ much better." Chris jokes, shaking his head. "Why can't we have a dog instead?" He sighs, leaning back against the couch.

Sebastian stares at him. "You know why we can't have a dog just yet, Chris." he sighs. "We've been over it plenty of times."

A dog at the time wouldn't be such a great idea, but it doesn't mean that they won't ever get one. Just with a baby in the house, getting a dog isn't a good idea. Maybe when Sabrina is a bit older, they'll consider getting one. Though, Sebastian has no idea how Muffy will react to a dog wandering round the house. He doesn't really get along that well with other cats - or Chris apparently - so Sebastian has no idea what Muffy will be like if they got a dog.

"Can we get a dog though, mommy?" Taissa asks.

"One day we will." Sebastian assures her. "But not just yet."

Taissa seems satisfied with that answer for now, as she goes back to trying to get her father and Anthony to play with the Monster High dolls with her. For the moment, she's successful with trying to get them to play with the dolls with her, so Emma decides to join in, as she moves away from her spot on Scarlett's lap.

"I am very tempted to join in." Scarlett admits. "It doesn't help that those dolls are gorgeous."

"Yeah." Sebastian nods. "Though, I think we should just leave the alpha men to play with the dolls with the girls for now." He says, sitting back and sipping at his wine. "I wouldn't want to ruin their fun."

"Good point." Scarlett hums, as she too sits back, and just watches as Chris and Anthony entertain both Taissa and Emma.

"All we need to do, is sit back and relax." Sebastian sighs, leaning back on the couch and closes his eyes.

But, they don't stay closed for very long. "Well." He starts as he hears Sabrina crying over the baby monitor. "Sit back and relax until Sabrina wakes up that is."


	6. Chapter 6

"Chris, where are you off to?" Sebastian asks, following Chris down the hall.

Chris looks over at Sebastian, shrugging his shoulders. "Just out for a bit." He says.

Sebastian frowns, wrapping his dressing gown around him more. "At five in the morning?" He questions. "Chris, what are you hiding from me?"

Sebastian had been awoken at about four thirty by Chris in the shower. Why Chris was in the shower at that time of the morning, he'll never know, and now he's going out somewhere, and he won't tell Sebastian where he's going.

Chris is being rather secretive, and Sebastian has no idea why, and he doesn't understand why Chris just won't tell him where he's going. It'll put him at ease if Chris just tells him where he's going. But Chris just seems set on not telling him.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, I promise." Chris says, turning around and walking over to Sebastian, and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Then why can't you just tell me where you're going?" Sebastian asks, crossing his arms over his chest, as he stares at Chris. "Chris, please." He sighs, moving closer, and wrapping his arms round Chris's neck. "It'll put my mind to ease if you just tell me where it is you're going."

But Chris just smiles, shaking his head. "Sorry. I can't tell you." He says, before kissing Sebastian. "Now, I really need to go." He apologizes. "I'll see you when I get home."

He carefully unwraps Sebastian's arms from around him, before turning towards the door, jacket on, and car keys in hand.

"Chris!" Sebastian yells, running after him, outside to find Chris already at the car, and getting in, before driving off down the road.

Sebastian watches on after him. Beyond annoyed that he hadn't told him where he was off to. He doesn't understand why Chris wouldn't just tell him where he's gone off to. _Unless..._

No. Chris would never do such a thing. Sebastian can't even imagine Chris ever betraying him like that. Chris would never cheat on him with someone else. Chris just isn't like that.

But, that doesn't stop Sebastian from worrying that that's exactly what's going on.

Frustrated, Sebastian makes his way back inside, locking the front door after him. He stands there for a bit, just leaning against the front door, trying to calm himself down. But, it doesn't work too well.

Chris just up and left without telling him where he's going, and now Sebastian is thinking the worst.

After standing there leaning against the front door for he doesn't even know how long, Sebastian makes his way back upstairs. He checks on each of the girls, sighing in relief as they're all still asleep, before he heads off to his own room.

As soon as he walks into his bedroom, he flops down onto the bed, and just buries his head in the pillow. There's no way that he's going to possibly be able to get to sleep now. Especially not when Chris didn't even fucking tell him where he's off to at this time of morning.

Sebastian sure is going to set up some sort of punishment for Chris about this once he gets home. _If_ he gets home... What that punishment will be though, he's got no idea just yet, but he'll be sure to figure it out in due time.

Rolling over onto his back, Sebastian just stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't want to try and get any sleep, and he's definitely not one to cry himself to sleep, as far as he can remember anyway. Maybe he should just go back downstairs and wait for Chris to return out in the living room.

Sighing, he gets up, grabbing Sabrina's baby monitor off the bedside table next to him, and wanders back downstairs into the living room, and just sprawls out on the couch watching re-runs of Malcolm in the Middle. After he's grabbed food out from in the kitchen that is. You can't watch a good TV show without snacks after all.

Plus, he's upset and annoyed with Chris right now, so he needs his chocolate.

Looking over to his side, he notices that Muffy has jumped up next to him, and has curled up next to him. Smiling, Sebastian strokes a hand through Muffy's fur, causing the cat to start purring.

Now, all Sebastian can do, is watch reruns of Malcolm in the Middle. Just until Chris gets home. _Whenever that'll be..._

**********

Being shaken awake slightly, Sebastian looks up to see Chris standing there smiling at him, and looking all secretive.

Sebastian wasn't even aware that he had managed to fall asleep in the living room while watching Malcolm in the Middle. Also, the TV is no longer on, so Chris must've turned it off for him.

"Hey Sebastian, guess wh-" Chris starts, but is cut off by Sebastian's fist connecting with his face.

"That's for not telling me where you're going." Sebastian says, sitting up on the couch, looking around.

Chris nods, rubbing his cheek where Sebastian had punched him. "Okay. I'm not gonna lie, I _did_ deserve that." He says.

"You bet you did." Sebastian says, getting up and wrapping his dressing gown around him. "Where the fuck did you even go at that time of morning anyway?"

Chris just smiles before running outside.

Sebastian sighs at that, and follows Chris out of the house. "I swear to god, Chris." He starts, shaking his head. "If you went to get a fucking dog, I-" He stops in his tracks in the doorway, as he sees who Chris is helping out of the car.

It's his mother. Chris had gone out early this morning to pick up Sebastian's mother, Georgeta, from the airport.

"Surprise!" Chris exclaims. "I went out to the airport to pick up your mother!" He says.

At that, Sebastian runs down the stairs and over to his mother, and pulling her inn for a tight hug. This, is definitely not what Sebastian was expecting Chris to be up to at all. Maybe he doesn't have to punish him for making him think that Chris was up to something else.

Besides, Sebastian never managed to come up with something in the first place to punish Chris with anyway.

"Oh, Sebastian!" His mother exclaims. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, mom." He says, once the two of them pull out of the hug. "Sorry, I would've gotten dressed out of my pyjamas if I knew what was going on." He apologizes, turning to glare at Chris.

Chris looks over from taking the bags out of the boot of the car. "Sorry, honey." He apologizes. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He says. "And, you weren't even meant to be awake before I left." He then looks over towards one of the windows on the top floor. "I think the girls are up."

Sebastian turns his attention to the house as he hears excited squeals from Taissa and Emma, and soon enough the two of them are making their way outside and over to their grandmother.

"Oh, they better not have woken Sabrina up just yet." He sighs, before running into the house to be greeted by Sabrina's crying.

Making his way into Sabrina's nursery, he walks over to Sabrina's crib, taking the little two month old out carefully, and rocking her gently. "Did Taissa and Emma wake you up, sweetheart?" He asks softly, as Sabrina's crying dies down just a little.

Crinkling his nose a little, Sebastian takes Sabrina over to the changing table and sets her down carefully. "I think someone needs a diaper change, and then we can go downstairs and you can meet your grandma." He says, before changing Sabrina's dirty diaper into a fresh new one.

Once Sebastian has changed Sabrina's diaper, and changed her into some clean clothes, he makes his way downstairs into the living room, where his mother sat on the couch giving both Taissa and Emma gifts that she had bought them.

"Mom." Sebastian starts, getting his mom's attention, as he goes and sits down on the couch next to her. "This is Sabrina." He says, moving Sabrina around on his lap carefully.

"Oh, Sebastian, she's so adorable!" Georgeta says. "And she's so big."

Sebastian nods. "She was ten pounds when she was born." He says. "Not a fun time pushing her out, that's for sure." He chuckles. "But it was worth it."

"Yes, it always is, sweetheart." Georgeta says, kissing Sebastian on his cheek. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." He smiles, before looking down at Sabrina. "Hey, Bina. This is mommy's mother, your grandma." He tells her, pointing to his mother. "She's finally came round to meet you."

"And I've got gifts for her just like I do for Taissa and Emma." Georgeta says.

Sabrina makes small baby noises at Georgeta, before grabbing ahold of Sebastian's pyjama shirt, and pulling.

"You hungry, baby girl?" He asks, looking down at her, before back to his mom. "Once I've fed her, you can hold her if you want." He says.

"I'd love to hold her." Georgeta says.

Sebastian nods, before he moves his dressing gown off himself a little, and unbuttons his pyjama shirt to allow Sabrina to latch onto his nipple and start suckling.

Chris walks into the room soon after that after having put Georgeta's things in the spare room, and walks over to Taissa and Emma, who were both sitting on the floor playing with the toys that their grandmother had gotten them.

"Hey, girls." Chris starts, kneeling down on the floor next to them. "What did grandma get for you two?" He asks.

"My Little Pony!" Emma says. "Open please, daddy." She says, shoving an unopened My Little Pony packet towards Chris.

Chris takes the packet from Emma and opens it up for her, setting the pony - which according to the packaging is FlutterShy - and sets it down on the floor along with the couple accessories for Emma. Taissa also gets him to open up hers, before she and Emma start playing with them.

"Georgeta, do you want a cup of coffee?" Chris asks, looking over at his mother-in law, as he gets up off the floor.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Chris." She says.

Chris nods, before turning to Sebastian. "Seb, do you want one?" He asks.

Sebastian shakes his head. "Not right now. I need to have a shower once Sabrina has finished feeding." He says. "Though, can you get me a towel or something?" He asks. "I don't want Sabrina to spit up on me again."

Chris nods, before going to fetch a towel fo Sebastian. Once he's done that, he heads off into the kitchen to make coffee. And, to put some food out for the cat, who is currently sitting my his empty food bowl waiting impatiently for his breakfast.

Once Chris is finished in the kitchen, he makes his way back into the living room to find that Sebastian has finished feeding and burping Sabrina, and now Georgeta was holding her, while Sebastian looked about ready to go off upstairs to have a shower.

"I'll be back in about ten or so minutes." Sebastian says, getting up off the couch. "I need to go have a shower and then get changed."

"Alright." Georgeta says. "We'll be fine here." She assures him.

Sebastian nods, before heading off upstairs to go have his shower.

Chris sets Georgeta's mug of coffee down for her on the table, as he sits down next to her. "You good with her for now?" He asks.

Georgeta nods. "Yep." She says. "I'm so glad I finally managed to get over here and see all of you. I would've came sooner, but just couldn't find the money in time."

"What matters is that you're here now." Chris assures her. "Sebastian's certainly missed seeing you, even if he hasn't exactly said it." He says.

She nods. "I've missed you all too." She says. "I'm actually thinking of moving back here in a few months just so I'm closer to you all, and so I can spend more time with the grandkids."

Chris smiles. "I'm sure Sebastian will be thrilled to hear that, and the girls would love to see you more often." He says.

After about ten or so minutes, Sebastian returns downstairs, now out of his pyjamas and into clean clothes, as he sits down next to Chris, who had Sabrina in his arms chewing on the air of her black cat toy.

"Sabrina's been good, right?" Sebastian asks, resting his head on Chris's shoulder.

"She's been good." Chris nods. "So have the other two." He adds, indicating to Taissa and Emma, who were both still playing with their new My Little Ponies.

"Good." Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes, as he moves closer to Chris, burying his face in Chris's neck.

"You okay, Sebastian?" Chris asks. "You're not in heat already are you?" He worries. "Cause right now would not be a good time for that."

Sebastian looks up at him. "No I'm not, Chris. I've been taking my pills, don't worry." He says. "I'm just tired." He yawns.

Chris nods. "I think you need some caffeine in you." He says, getting up and handing Sabrina over to Sebastian. "I'm going to go make you a coffee."

Sebastian nods, holding Sabrina close to him carefully. "Thanks, Chris." He says.

With that, Chris heads off into the kitchen to make Sebastian a coffee.

Then maybe in a couple of hours time once Sebastian is fully awake, they can all go out somewhere. That is, _if_ they'll all fit in the car, which, considering the size of their car, probably won't work out too much. They really need to invest in a bigger car. Especially with the fact that they do want more kids, and the car that they've got currently, since the other one needs fixing up, isn't big enough.

Ah well, Chris will think of something that they all can do later, or maybe even tomorrow. Tomorrow sounds like a better day to go out and do something anyway.

For now though, Chris is just going to allow Sebastian to catch up with his mother, and let the girls spend time with their grandmother, while he goes out to the shop later to buy something nice for lunch. That sounds like a good plan.

For the time being right now though, Chris has got to get some coffee into Sebastian, before his poor omega ends up falling asleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chris." Sebastian sighs. "Our car definitely isn't big enough for all of us to fit in and go out somewhere tomorrow." He reminds him.

Just minutes before, Chris had suggested to Sebastian that they all go out somewhere for the day tomorrow since Sebastian's mother is here. The only problem is, is that their car is certainly not big enough for all of them. Plus, their car is a piece of crap, and their other one is still sitting in the garage needing to be repaired.

But even then, the other car they've got is still nowhere near big enough for them all.

"I know, Sebastian." Chris says. "That's why I'm looking online for a new car." He says, scrolling through the listings of cars for sale. Cars that will fit them all inside.

So far, Chris couldn't really find any decent ones for sale online. Well, decent ones that'll be big enough for them all anyway - and big enough for future children that they're sure to have - so he keeps on scrolling.

Though, he's beginning to think that maybe he and Sebastian should go to a car dealership place and see what they've got there. He's sure Georgeta won't mind watching the girls for them for a couple hours.

"Do we even have enough for a new car?" Sebastian asks, glancing at the screen.

Chris shrugs. "Well, after this new contracting job I've got this week, we should hopefully have more than enough." He says.

Sebastian frowns at that, folding his arms over his chest. "But, Chris. Don't you usually get the money till after the job is finished?" He asks. He doesn't exactly know when Chris normally gets paid, but he's fairly certain it's usually after he's finished the job. "And it usually takes weeks, months even for you to finish."

Chris knows that Sebastian has a point there, but luckily his boss, Steve Rogers, had informed him that the people that the job is for pay half up front, and then the rest once everything's finished. And also according to Steve, they pay a pretty decent amount of money.

"That may be true, but luckily they're paying half up front, and I've still got some money saved away from that last job I had." He says. "Rogers said that these guys give a decent amount of money up front, then the rest once it's completed."

Sebastian nods. "Alright. And I don't suppose sometime this week you'll be meeting with these people then?" He asks.

Chris nods. "Yeah." He says. "We are. So, we're gonna have to ask your mom if she can watch the girls for us on Tuesday night."

It takes a few seconds for Sebastian to realize that Chris had said _we_. As in these guys who've hired him want to meet him as well, not _just_ Chris. Honestly though? That's not something that Sebastian really enjoys. He doesn't tend to be that great in those type of situations after all.

"Wait, do I have to go too?" Sebastian asks. "Chris, you know I don't tend to be very good at these things!"

"Come on, Seb." Chris chuckles. "You were fine last time." He points out.

Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest once more, staring down at Chris. "I wasn't really though, Chris." He says. "I was only about two months pregnant with Sabrina then. I felt like I was going to throw up the entire time we were there."

Chris sighs at that, sitting back in his chair, looking up at Sebastian. "Will it make you feel any better to know that Rogers's husband will be attending?"

"I guess so, but it still doesn't really make me want to go." He sighs. "At least they're not expecting us to take the girls with us, as I'm not sure we'll be able to control them while we're out meeting these people, despite how well behaved they are."

It's not the fact that Sebastian will be the only omega there - aside from Chris's boss's husband - that makes him not want to go. That doesn't bother him in the slightest. It's that he barely knows a thing about architecting, so he'll basically just be sitting there with no clue about what they're even talking about. He's not even sure if architecting is even the right word either.

At least Bucky - Mr. Rogers's husband - doesn't really know much about it either, so Sebastian isn't alone on not knowing what the others will be talking about.

"Okay, so have you found any decent cars that we could buy?" Sebastian asks after awhile, as he sits down at the table next to Chris. "Or, maybe we should just go out to a car dealers or whatever it's called."

"That's probably the best option, going out to a car dealership place." Chris says. "I haven't really found much decent ones online." He says, sitting back. "Your mom will have to watch the girls while we go out though."

Sebastian nods. "Of course." He says. "I'm sure she won't mind about that." He says, getting up. "I'll just go tell her what's going on."

Walking off into the living room, Sebastian finds his mother sitting on the couch with Taissa and Emma. The girls seemed to have gotten their grandmother to play with their My Little Ponies with them, and Sebastian couldn't help but love seeing his two oldest daughters interacting with his mother, whom the girls don't really get to see as much as Chris's mother.

"Mom." Sebastian starts. "Do you mind watching the girls for a couple hours?" He asks. "Chris and I just need to go out for a bit."

"Of course, dear." Georgeta says. "Where are you boys off to?" She asks.

Sebastian shrugs. "We're just going to head out to find a new car." He says. "The two we have now are too small, and one of them broke down months ago."

Georgeta nods. "Alright." She says. "I'll watch the girls for you." She promises. "Is Sabrina still asleep right now?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nods. "If she wakes up, there's a fresh bottle of breastmilk in the fridge for her. I only just, well, pumped some out for her." He says, feeling a little embarrassed at telling his mother that. "I'm sure you still remember what to do?"

"Of course." She says. "And there's no need to feel embarrassed about using the pump, sweetheart." She adds, seemingly able to sense her son's embarrassment at telling her he used one of those pumps to pump out breastmilk for Sabrina.

"I know, and thanks." Sebastian says. "Chris and I'll be back in a couple hours." He nods, before heading back into the kitchen where Chris is packing his laptop away.

"Your mom watching the girls for us?" Chris asks, looking over at Sebastian.

Sebastian nods. "Yup." He says. "Now, let's get ready to go out and finally get a new car."

**********

"Chris, I like this one." Sebastian says, getting Chris's attention. "It's big enough for us all, plus any future kids we have." He says, as Chris makes his way over to him.

Chris nods, examining the car. It had a back row of seats, and a middle row of seats as well as the driver and passengers seats. It looked big enough for them all at this point in their lives. Nice and tidy too.

"Alright." Chris nods, placing his hands on his hips. "You think we should get this one?"

Sebastian nods. "Yup."

"Alright, well I'll go and see if I can find anyone about purchasing this car and all the paperwork for it." Chris says. "You wait here."

And so, about half an hour later, Chris is pulling into the driveway of their house with their new car - or, van really - while Sebastian is following along behind in their old shitty car.

Oh how Sebastian is glad that he won't have to use their shitty old car as much anymore. Well, he'll still have to use it, just not as often anymore.

Parking up the car, Sebastian is quick to get out of it, and walk over to Chris, who's just getting out of their new one.

"How is it?" Sebastian asks. "It drives good, right?" He questions.

Chris nods, patting the door of the van on the drivers side. "It drives brilliantly." He says. "Also, it's got cup holders!" He adds. "None of our other cars have had cup holders before!"

Sebastian has to mentally stop himself from getting too excited at that. Now he's actually got something to sit his coffee down in when he goes to Starbucks - or any coffee shop that does coffee to go for that matter - after dropping Taissa off at school, or when he's finished getting the groceries. No longer does he have to just set his coffee down on the passenger's seat on one of those cup holder tray things, and hope it doesn't tip over.

Also, now that this new car is much bigger than their other crappy car, there's a lot more room to put all the groceries. And damn, do they spend quite a bit on groceries every week from the amount of stuff they have to buy. Two hundred dollars or more on groceries a week, and now they have much more room to put everything. And there's definitely a lot of stuff they buy during their weekly grocery shop.

Granted a lot of the stuff they buy while out grocery shopping is on sale, or the price has been reduced. Sebastian just loves finding all the cheap items at the grocery store.

"Come on, let's see how the girls are with your mother." Chris says, pulling Sebastian along into the house.

Thankfully when they enter the house they're not greeted by chaos. The both of them didn't really expect to be greeted with chaos as soon as they walked inside anyway, as their girls are usually pretty well behaved. For now anyway.

"Sebastian. Chris!" Georgeta says, as the two of them walk into the living room, to find all three of their girls on the couch with their grandmother. "Did you find a new car then?" She asks adjusting her hold on Sabrina who's sitting on her lap.

"Yup." Chris says, sitting down on the single chair, before pulling Sebastian down with him. "And it's definitely a much better car than the last one. Much bigger too." He adds.

Georgeta nods. "Well that's good then." She says.

"Did the girls behave themselves?" Sebastian asks, leaning back against Chris, as Chris wraps an arm round his waist.

"We've been good, mommy." Taissa says, before Georgeta can even say whether or not the girls behaved themselves while their parents were gone.

Sebastian looks over at his mother for confirmation at that.

"They've been wonderful." Georgeta assures him.

Sebastian sighs in relief at that. The girls didn't missbehave for their grandmother while he and Chris went out to buy a new car.

"Well." Chris say. "In that case, why don't we all go out to the zoo for the day tomorrow?" He asks.

At that, both Taissa and Emma jump off the couch, and run over to Sebastian and Chris. The both of them clearly excited about going to the zoo tomorrow.

"Yes!" Taissa and Emma exclaim excitedly, while Sabrina just laughs, clapping her small hands together, not knowing what's going on. But she still starts laughing at her two older sisters from where she sat on her grandmother's lap.

"Alright." Chris laughs, shaking his head. "Looks like we're going to the zoo tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy, can we see the tigers?" Taissa asks, tugging on Chris's hand, as the Evan's Clan, plus Sebastian's mother walk through the entrance to the zoo.

Chris laughs, scooping her up in his arms. "You bet we can see the tigers!" He says. "I know how much you love them."

Taissa cheers in success. Tigers are one of her favorite animals, and the fact that they're going to see them today, has made the five year old super excited about this trip to the zoo.

While Taissa is excited to see the tigers, Emma on the other hand, is excited to see the zebras. All the way to the zoo, the two year old kept declaring that she wanted to see the zebras. Both Sebastian and Chris aren't too sure why it's the zebras that Emma is most excited about seeing, but they both sure do find it adorable.

In fact, Sebastian and Chris just simply find all three of their wonderful daughters adorable, and can't wait to expand their family more. After all, they're still hoping to have at least one boy. But even if they're going to be stuck with having girls, that's not going to bother them.

Sebastian pays the entry fee once they get to the reception, only having to pay for three adults as children under four enter free. He kind of lied and said that Taissa was four so they didn't need to pay for her entry fee. After all, the zoo isn't exactly _that_ cheap. Anyway, Taissa could get away with looking four years old for now, so it's not _that_ big of a deal. No body's going to know.

As soon as everything's paid for, they're off, walking round the zoo and looking at all the different animals around the place.

After awhile, Taissa gets tired of walking, and gets Chris to carry her around on his shoulders. Thankfully Chris obliges, and sets Taissa up on his shoulders, as they all continue walking round the place.

"I wanna see zebras!" Emma exclaims from where she sat buckled into her stroller that Georgeta was currently pushing.

"We'll see the zebras soon, sweetheart." Sebastian assures her, as he looks over his shoulder at her, before he quickly checks on Sabrina, who had fallen asleep in her own stroller that he's pushing along through the zoo.

Today is definitely such a nice day to walk around the zoo as a family and just have fun while enjoying each other's company. The girls sure seem to be enjoying themselves right now, and that's the main thing. And Sebastian is certainly happy to have his mother here with them also.

Sebastian has missed his mother a lot, and he's glad that she's finally here with them. The girls love having their grandmother here also, as they don't often get to see her.

They really should take a family vacation to Romania sometime, and stay at Georgeta's place. Maybe not till Sabrina is a bit older though. Maybe when she's a year old or something. Sebastian isn't too sure just yet, but they'll go eventually. He definitely wants the girls to see his home country, Chris too, as he's yet to see Sebastian's home country also.

"Daddy?" Taissa asks. "Why is that monkey throwing poo at the other monkey?"

Chris looks over at where Taissa is pointing, and laughs. "I don't know, sweetie." He says. "Monkeys get up to a lot of weird things. I think."

"It's yucky." Taissa says. "I wanna see the tigers now!" She declares. "Can we see the tigers now, please?!"

"We'll get there soon, sweetheart." Chris assures her. "Don't worry."

The family continues on walking around the zoo looking round at all the animals. Though, they have to admit, it can't be that comfortable for all the animals living in captivity, even if their enclosures are rather large.

As they enter the area with the penguin enclosure, Sebastian finds himself smiling widely. He's not sure why, but penguins are one of his favorite animals. Why that is, he has absolutely no idea. Penguins are cute though, so that most likely plays a part as to why he likes them.

Not too soon after that, they're nearing the zebra enclosure, and Sebastian, Chris, and Georgeta can't help but smile as Emma lets out an excited squeal as she sees the zebras.

"Mommy! Daddy! Granny!" Emma squeals excitedly. "Zebras!" She says, pointing towards the zebras running round their large field enclosure.

They stay looking at the zebras for awhile longer, before they're heading off towards more animals like elephants, giraffes, rhinos, hippopotamuses, and deers, before they get to all the big cats and other wild cats.

Much to Taissa's delight, they finally make it over to the tigers, and the five year old couldn't be anymore happier as she sees her favorite animal.

"Daddy?" Taissa asks. "Can we get a pet tiger?"

Chris laughs a little at that. "Sweetheart, tigers aren't meant to be kept as pets." He says. "Besides, your mother's cat is close enough to a tiger."

Sebastian looks over at Chris as he mentions his cat. "Chris, Muffy is more like a lion than a tiger." He says.

"Eh, what's the difference?" He shrugs. "Lions and tigers are both part of the cat family."

"Lions are more lazy than tigers and they really only do something when they really have to." Sebastian explains. "Whereas tigers are more active and agile than lions, and tend to be more aggressive."

Chris lets out a grunt at that. By that explanation, Muffy is definitely more tiger than lion. Then again, the cat isn't exactly that active or agile. The lazy part definitely fits with explaining him though. Maybe a mix of both would fit Muffy.

"Well, that makes it sound as though Muffy is a mix of both." Chris says.

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head at that. "He's more lion than tiger though, Chris." He says.

Chris shrugs, agreeing on that for the most part. Though, he definitely thinks that Muffy is more tiger when it comes to his aggression - especially the aggression towards him.

After that, they walk around more. Luckily Sabrina hasn't kicked up a fuss yet, but Sebastian feels as though it won't be long now till she starts crying because she needs a diaper change, or because she's hungry. It's just a good thing that Sebastian had packed enough diapers to last the day, and he had pumped a bottle of breastmilk for her, as he doesn't quite feel comfortable breastfeeding in public. He's just a little self conscious of strangers seeing him shirtless.

Eventually, they make their way to the zoo's café to get lunch. And expensive it is too. But you get that with any café in places like this, or any café for that matter. The food is just way too overpriced. Sebastian is regretting not packing any food from home. But they don't often eat out, and today is a good enough excuse to get overly priced café food.

Once they've finished their lunch, they have to stop over at the bathrooms so Sebastian can change Sabrina's dirty diaper into a new clean one. She had woken up not too long ago while they were all having lunch, which caused Sebastian to have to momentarily stop eating his lunch to feed the young alpha girl, and then change her diaper afterwards.

After that though, they're off to continue their walk around the zoo. Their next stop on their walk, the reptiles. And then after that, the birds.

**********

After a long day out at the zoo, the Evans Clan return back home with three tired and hungry girls. Luckily though, since Sebastian can not be bothered to cook anything now, they had opted to get McDonald's for dinner, much to Taissa and Emma's delight as they don't often get takeaways for dinner.

As soon as the girls had their dinner, and Sebastian had finished feeding Sabrina and put her into a fresh diaper, the girls were off to bed. But first, Taissa and Emma were given a bath before bed.

Once the girls are all in bed asleep, Sebastian, Chris, and Georgeta all stay downstairs in the living room for a bit watching TV before they eventually head off to bed also.

"Chris, can you go make me a coffee?" Sebastian asks, looking over at Chris, from where he lay stretched out on the couch with his legs on Chris's lap.

"Isn't it a bit late for coffee?" Chris asks.

Sebastian shrugs, grabbing his phone off the coffee table to check the time. "It's only eight thirty." He says.

Chris sighs, shaking his head a little. "Can't you make one yourself?" He asks, getting up off the couch anyway.

"Too tired." Sebastian sighs, moving round onto his side on the couch. "Plus, you've gotten up anyway."

Chris rolls his eyes at that, shaking his head in amusement. "Okay then." He says, before turning to Georgeta. "Do you want one too while I'm at it?" He asks.

Georgeta shakes her head. "No thanks." She says. "I might head off to bed soon, and leave you boys down here to yourselves."

Chris nods, before making his way into the kitchen, where he's met with a grumpy looking ginger cat. Though really that's not much of a surprise. That cat is always grumpy, and he's always especially grumpy around Chris. Unless of course Chris has something for him.

"Okay, Muffy." Chris sighs. "What is it you want now?" He asks, looking over at the cat's food bowl to see it pretty much empty. "Did Seb refill your bowl before we got the girls ready for bed?" He asks, more to himself, as he's not expecting any answer from the cat.

Shrugging, he grabs the box of cat biscuits out of the pantry and refills Muffy's bowl. He's not too sure if Sebastian had already refilled it or not, but at least the cat has more food in his bowl for if he gets hungry during the night.

Once that's done. Chris gets set on making Sebastian his coffee, and one for himself. He doesn't really need one, but he might as well make himself one anyway.

Then again, he does need to be up early in the morning to take Taissa off to school, and then start going over some emails regarding this new contracting job. He's sure his boss has probably emailed him some information regarding the job and maybe something about who these people are that have hired them for the job. Maybe also something about the dinner meeting thing on Tuesday night also.

As soon as he's finished making his and Sebastian's coffees, Chris is walking back out in the living room to find that Sebastian had managed to fall asleep on the couch. With Muffy curled up asleep on his stomach.

"He gets me to make him a coffee, and then he falls asleep before I can even give it to him." Chris smiles, voice full of affection for his sleeping omega.

Georgeta hums in amusement. "Well, you know how he is." She says. "He was like that as a young boy also."

Chris nods. "Some things just don't seem to change." He says, smiling down at Sebastian, before setting both mugs of coffee down on the coffee table, and kneeling down next to the couch. "Hey, Seb." He says, shaking Sebastian's shoulder gently, trying to get him to wake up.

Sebastian lets out a displeased grunt, before screwing his eyes shut. "Chris." He groans. "Fuck off, I'm tired."

Chris chuckles at that. "But I've got you your coffee you wanted." He says.

At that, Sebastian cracks open an eye, before glancing at the mug of coffee on the table. He opens both eyes at that, sitting up a little, causing Muffy to jump off his stomach.

He reaches out tiredly for the mug, and takes a large gulp, whining as the hotness of the coffee burns his mouth. Setting the mug back down on the table, he sits up fully, stretching his arms up in the air, as he yawns.

"I think after I've finished this coffee, I'm going straight to bed." He yawns, grabbing the mug again, this time taking small sips so he doesn't burn his tongue again.

Chris nods. "Yeah, that sounds like the best idea here." He says.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, as he sips at his coffee. Though, he doesn't say anything. He knows that Chris is right after all, as he is very tired right now, and coffee doesn't really help him stay awake.

Chris sits back on the couch next to Sebastian, grabbing his mug of coffee, before wrapping an arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

For the next hour or so, they just spend time together out in the living room watching TV. Sebastian's mother having retreated off to bed not too long ago, leaving Sebastian and Chris alone cuddled up on the couch as they finish watching an episode of Breaking Bad, before they also decide to go to bed.

And when Sebastian and Chris do finally decide to head off to bed, Sebastian is quick to fall asleep cuddled up against Chris under the covers. With the cat having decided to sleep right across his legs, so he can't move them in fear of waking the cat.

Chris just hopes that the cat stays down the end of the bed instead of at the top near the pillows. He doesn't really want to be woken up early in the morning with a scratch to the face.

_Again..._


	9. Chapter 9

"Seb, are you almost done in there?" Chris asks, knocking on the door to the bathroom, where Sebastian is currently still located in doing god knows what.

"Just a minute!" Sebastian calls back. "I'm not finished just yet."

Truth be told, Sebastian was finished in the bathroom about ten minutes ago now, and is now just standing there in front of the mirror doing basically nothing. He knows that he should hurry up and get out of there, as he and Chris need to be leaving soon, but honestly? He really doesn't want to have to go to this meeting.

Sighing, he closes his eyes, bowing his head in defeat. He knows he can't back out of this now, especially considering he's already gotten dressed up for it, and he also doesn't want to disappoint Chris at backing out of this. But that certainly doesn't make him not want to go any less.

He just hopes that there'll be alcohol there. And, it _does_ give him a good chance to see Bucky - Chris's boss's husband - again. He's not sure when the last time it was that he had seen Bucky was, and even though Bucky is about fifteen years older than him, Sebastian rather enjoys hanging out with him at any chance he gets. Which honestly isn't very often.

"Come on, Seb." Chris sighs. "You've been in there for almost an hour now. What are you even doing?"

Sebastian looks up, before looking over his shoulder at the door. He suspects that Chris would probably try and take the door down if he takes much longer in here. It's not like they're running late though, but they should probably get a move on now anyway.

Making up his mind, Sebastian walks over to the door, unlocking it and walking out to be met with Chris standing there with his arms crossed.

"You ready?" Chris asks, looking Sebastian up and down, and admiring how stunning the omega looked tonight.

Looking down at his attire - simple black jeans with a long sleeve button-up dark red shirt and black dress shoes - he shrugs, looking up at Chris. "I guess so." He says. "Am I dressed appropriately enough?"

He's assuming he's dressed appropriately enough, as Chris is basically wearing a similar attire to himself, except he's wearing dark blue jeans and a black button-up long sleeve shirt. He's sure that he's dressed appropriately enough.

Chris nods. "You look absolutely perfect, Sebastian." He says, before pulling him in for a kiss. "You always look so beautiful."

Sebastian blushes at that, ducking his head. "You're just saying that." He huffs out a laugh, shaking his head a little.

Chris frowns, shaking his head. "No, Sebastian. I really _do_ mean it." He says. "You're the most beautiful guy I've ever laid eyes on."

Sebastian blushes harder at that, hugging Chris. How he ever got so lucky to have someone like Chris, he'll never know. But he certainly considers himself lucky to have Chris. His _husband_ and _alpha_ who loves him very much, and would never do anything to hurt him. He sure feels like one lucky omega.

Finally, the two of them pull out of the hug, and Sebastian is flattening down his shirt, frowning a little as he feels the prominent pudge that is his stomach. Once upon a time that used to be all flat, but now, he's definitely gained a few pounds, and that doesn't really make him feel so great.

"I need to get back into working out again." Sebastian sighs, dropping his arms to his sides. "Just look at me! I'm starting to gain more weight."

Chris frowns at that, looking Sebastian up and down. He must admit, Sebastian _is_ a little pudgy round the middle, but considering he did only give birth about two months ago now, he's still going to look a little big.

"Seb, you did only give birth two months ago." Chris points out. "And, you _have_ had three kids, so that's bound to affect your weight." He says. "All mothers go through it."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? Cause I see stick thin mothers on TV and sometimes round town who've just had their kids, and they're never as pudgy as I am." He says. "Just look at Beyonce, and the Kardashians."

Well, Chris _has_ to admit that Sebastian has a point there. "Well, everyone's anatomy is different in that." He says. "Also, I don't think the Kardashian's are a good enough example. I mean, how much fucking plastic surgery do they have? Beyonce may not be a really good example either."

"I guess." Sebastian sighs, scratching at the back of his neck. "But I still want to get back into working out." He says. "Once you've got kids, it's a little harder to work off the weight."

Chris nods. "I think we can work something out." He assures him. "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Sebastian laughs a little, nodding his head. "Okay, but we gotta say goodbye to my mom and the girls before we leave." He says.

Exiting their bedroom, the two of them head off downstairs into the living room where Taissa and Emma were sitting on bean bag chairs on the floor watching one of those Barbie princess movies, while Georgeta was sitting on the couch reading some book that she picked up off the bookshelf. Sebastian quickly recognized it as one of his science fiction novels, considering those make up the large majority of books on their bookshelf.

Sebastian's fault for all the science fiction novels, since he reads a lot more than Chris ever does, and he really enjoys science fiction novels.

"Mom." Sebastian starts, as he and Chris walk into the room more. "Chris and I are about to head out now."

Georgeta stops what she's doing to look up at both Sebastian and Chris. "Alright you two, have fun." She nods.

"We'll try to, mom." Sebastian nods. "I wrote you a list of what to do, just in case you're not sure on anything. And there's some milk already done for Sabrina in the fridge if she wakes up hungry." He says, before turning over towards Taissa and Emma who looked as though they were both about to fall asleep any minute now.

It _is_ passed the girl's bedtime right now after all. And it's also a school night, so they should probably be put to bed right now.

"Taissa and Emma should be in bed right now." Sebastian says, turning back to his mother. "Especially considering it's a school night."

Georgeta nods. "I'll get them to bed as soon as the both of you have left." She assures him.

"Good." He nods, before walking over to Taissa and Emma, who quickly get up as they see their mother approaching them. "Girls, you be good for grandma while daddy and I are out for the night, okay?" He tells them.

"We promise, mommy." Taissa says, tiredly, before she and Emma are both hugging Sebastian, and then Chris after he makes his way over to them also.

Nodding, Sebastian and Chris both stand up from having to go down onto the floor to hug both their girls. The both of them being six foot doesn't really work out for either of them when it comes to hugging their girls who are both still so short.

"Alright, Seb." Chris starts, turning to look at Sebastian. "You ready to head on out now?" He asks.

Sebastian nods. "I guess so." He shrugs. "I honestly still don't really want to go to this thing though, Chris." He sighs. "I just hope you weren't lying when you said that Bucky would be there along with your boss." He says. "Also, if there's alcohol there too, then that's definitely going to be a bonus."

At the chance of getting to see Bucky again, that is definitely the only thing about this that Sebastian is even remotely interested about tonight. Plus, it'll be nice to talk and hang out with another omega, even one that _is_ a whole fifteen years older than himself.

And if there's alcohol, then Sebastian is there. Though he does limit his consumption of alcohol these days. He doesn't want a repeat of his teenage years involving a bit too much alcohol. That's something that he _really_ doesn't like to think about, and likes to just pretend that it never happened.

"Don't worry." Chris says. "Bucky _will_ be there." He assures him. "Also, we don't have to pay for any of the food and alcohol tonight." He adds. "Steve said he's covering it for tonight."

Sebastian's interest perks up at that. They don't have to pay for the food and alcohol tonight since Steve - Chris's boss - is paying for it all. Which essentially means free food and drink. Wherever there's free food and drink, Sebastian is there.

"Free food?" Sebastian questions. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He asks. "You know that I'll go wherever the free food is at!"

Chris laughs, shaking his head. "I didn't know till Steve had called me this morning telling me that we don't need to worry about paying for anything tonight." He says. "If he had told me earlier, then I would've told you then."

Sebastian nods. That made sense. "We should probably head on out now." He points out. "Don't want to keep them waiting." He says, before turning to the girls, giving them a quick goodbye, and then giving his mom a quick goodbye also, before he's walking towards the hallway.

"You just want to get some free food already, don't you?" Chris asks, laughing, as he watches Sebastian retreat out of the room.

"Oh, you know me so well, Chris." Sebastian laughs, poking his head through the doorway. "Now, hurry. I want food."

Chris just laughs at that, before turning to the girls. "Be good for grandma, you two." He tells them, before giving them a quick goodbye, and one to Georgeta, before he's following Sebastian outside the house.

"Okay, so which car we taking?" Sebastian asks, once Chris has caught up to him outside the front of the house.

"Well." Chris starts, walking over towards their old crappy car. "The other one is too big for us to just us to take that one, so."

Sebastian frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "I fucking hate that car." He grumbles, following after Chris towards their old car.

He really doesn't want to have to take this car, but Chris is right. Their new car is too big for just them both, and it'll be easier to just take their older car, despite how shitty it is.

Ah well, at least where they'll be going there'll be free food and drink, courtesy of Chris's boss, Steve Rogers. That, Sebastian supposes, is a good enough reason to have to take their crappy car.

Even if he _does_ hate having to take this car...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer than this, but I decided fuck it. I'm tired, it's 3am, and I've missed too many updates with this fic, so I'm leaving this chapter off at this. The rest of what was supposed to happen in this chapter will be in the next one.
> 
> Yes, there's sneaky Stucky in this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Seb, your hair looks fine." Chris says, looking over at Sebastian, who sat in the passengers seat fixing up his hair yet again. "Now, come on. I don't want to be late."

Sebastian glances over at him. "Chris, we're half an hour early." He says. "I doubt your boss and those other guys will even be here yet."

In a way, Chris supposes that Sebastian's right. The guys that are meeting them about the job might not be there yet, but he's got a feeling that his boss might be. Chris knows that Steve likes to be somewhat early.

"Well, I think Steve might already be in there with Bucky, Sebastian." Chris sighs. "Not sure about the other guys that we're meeting about the job though."

Sighing, Sebastian decides that his hair is good enough for now, and turns in the seat to look at Chris. "Alright then." He sighs. "We'll go inside now then." He decides. "I'm hungry right now anyway, so we might as well head on in."

Chris smiles in success, before getting out of the car. Sebastian following suit a bit more slowly. He's still not keen on even being here, but Sebastian is going to have to suck it up, and just deal with it. Plus, their food is being paid for, so that's one good thing about this whole night.

Though, the night will be much better if Chris ends up getting this job. Sebastian has faith that Chris will get the job. He's possibly one of the best architects that works for Steve Rogers.

Once they've locked the car, the both of them are heading off inside the restaurant, to hopefully be able to locate Steve and Bucky. Thankfully it doesn't take them too long to locate Bucky over by the bar getting drinks. Where Steve is though, they're not sure, but they're assuming that he's seated over at the table already waiting for them.

As Bucky notices Sebastian and Chris approaching him, he turns around and smiles as he sees them. "There you two are!" He exclaims, before taking a long sip of the drink in his hands, as he makes his way over to them. "Okay, first, don't tell Stevie that this is my fourth glass of chardonnay." He says. "He'll freak if he finds out I'm already on my fourth and we've only been here for about half an hour now."

Sebastian smiles at the other omega standing in front of him, who seems to be using alcohol to take his mind off this dinner type meeting that his alpha has dragged him along to. He knows that Bucky isn't really all that familiar with architectural work that his husband, Steve Rogers, is involved with, just as much as he himself isn't.

Chris is the architect here, not him. All Sebastian is, is a stay at home mom. He hardly even understands why he had to even go to this meeting with Chris. But on the bright side, he get's to spend some time with another omega. Even if Bucky is fifteen years older than himself.

"Are these people here about the contracting job yet?" Chris asks, as he and Sebastian follow Bucky off towards the table at the back of the restaurant where Steve is waiting for them.

Bucky looks over his shoulder at him, shrugging. "I dunno." He shrugs. "I don't got anythin' to do with Stevie's line of work." He says. "All I am, is the architect's husband. Plus, 've been over by the bar for the past twenty minutes or so drinkin' three glasses of chardonnay in secret."

Not too long afterwards, they've made it over to the table at the back of the restaurant a bit further away from the rest of the tables, where Steve is sitting waiting for them. Though, the people that are meeting them about the new contracting job don't appear to have arrived yet.

Sebastian notices Steve frown as soon as he catches sight of the glass in Bucky's hand. "Bucky." Steve sighs. "What number glass is that?" He asks, as Bucky sits down at the table next to him, while Sebastian and Chris sit across from the both of them, leaving four empty seats around the table for the people they're meeting with.

"Chill. Stevie." Bucky laughs. "You got me to come with ya to this, so let me have a few drinks." He says. "Besides, it's my first night away from a noisy house full of kids in almost two months. You bet I'm gonna be drinkin' tonight."

"Yes, but I don't want you making a fool of yourself." Steve says.

"You're bein' paranoid, Stee." Bucky says, taking a long sip of his drink.

Steve shakes his head a little, before turning to Sebastian and Chris. "Sorry about Bucky." He apologizes. "Anyway, how have you both been?" He asks.

"We've been good." Chris says, looking over at Sebastian. "So have the girls."

Sebastian nods. "My mother has flown over from Romania to visit." He says. "She's watching them for us now."

Steve nods. "You both recently had another kid, right?" He asks, to which both Sebastian and Chris nod.

"Here." Sebastian says, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, and opening up a photo of Sabrina, before handing his phone over to Steve and Bucky to look at. " Her name's Sabrina. She's about, two months now, nearly three."

"Awe, she's so cute." Bucky awes, as he and Steve look at the photo. "I want another baby, Stevie." He announces suddenly, looking up at Steve.

Steve nearly chokes at that, shaking his head. "Buck, we've already got seven of them!" He says. "Not to mention we'll be grandparents in a couple more months!"

Bucky cringes a little at that. "Ugh, when you say that, it makes us sound old." He says. "We're only in our early forties. Don't make me feel any older than I already do."

"Which of your kids is expecting?" Sebastian asks.

"Well." Steve starts, shaking his head. "Not the oldest, Laura, that's for sure." He sighs. "We have a feeling that Laura doesn't want kids." He explains. "Neither is it Nathaniel, our second oldest that's expecting a kid with his girlfriend."

"It's Harvey." Bucky says. "Pregnant at only sixteen, the little shit." He mutters, gulping back the rest of his drink.

Steve sighs, nodding his head. "Unfortunately." He sighs. "And her boyfriend dumped her as soon as he found out."

"Steve sure kicked that boy's ass for that." Bucky adds, handing Sebastian back his phone.

Steve turns to look at Bucky, who's leaning back on the chair. "James." He sighs.

Bucky shrugs. "Well, you _did._ " He says. "And don't call me James. You know I don't like it."

Sebastian shakes his head a little at that, smiling at the two of them, before looking over at Chris. He knows for a fact that if any of their girls were to get pregnant while they're in their teenage years, then Chris will most definitely kick who's ever ass it was that got them pregnant.

They don't _really_ need to worry about Sabrina getting pregnant as much as Taissa and Emma when they're in their teen years though. Considering omegas are much more fertile than alpha females. Though, female alphas can get pregnant, just it's not too often that it happens, compared to omegas and betas.

"I'm sure Chris would do the exact same if any of our girls got pregnant at sixteen." Sebastian says.

"And don't pretend that you wouldn't either, Seb." Chris adds.

Sebastian laughs, nodding his head. "Okay, true." He says, shaking his head.

Not too long after that, the employers finally arrive at their table. Two men, and one woman. And as both Chris and Steve stand up to greet them, Chris nudges Sebastian in the shoulder to get him to stand up also. Which he does slowly, and he notices Steve doing the exact same thing to Bucky to get him to stand up also.

"Steve Rogers." Steve says, extending a hand out for one of the men to shake. "This is my husband, Bucky." He gestures to Bucky standing next to him, smiling politely at them, but not saying a word. "And this is Chris Evans, and his husband, Sebastian." He adds, gesturing over to the two of them standing opposite to himself.

Both Chris and Sebastian introduce themselves to them. Well, really Chris doing the talking, since Sebastian is a little awkward around people he's never met before.

Eventually they can sit back down, and Sebastian notices, embarrassingly, that he and Bucky seem to have sat back down much quicker than everyone else. Though, Bucky doesn't seem to bothered by it. But he _does_ seem a little bothered by the lack of chardonnay in his glass.

As the two men and the woman sits down at the table, Sebastian shifts round in his seat uncomfortably. He sure hopes none of them ask him any questions. He's not very good with people he doesn't know. But Chris needs this job, so he's got to at least try.

He's just hoping that he can just sit here quietly, and not have to answer much or any questions. Maybe he and Bucky can sneak off to the bar area in a bit. Alcohol might be able to help him relax. Though, he doesn't want to make a fool of himself if he ends up drinking too much.

Sebastian kind of just zones out as he listens as Chris and Steve talk with these people about the contracting job, or whatever. He doesn't know much about this stuff. He's only the architect's husband.

"Seb?" Chris asks, tapping Sebastian on the shoulder. "You okay?" He questions.

Losing his train of thought, Sebastian shakes his head, before looking over at Chris. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assures him. "Just, hungry is all."

He looks down at the empty spot on the table in front of him. None of them have ordered anything to eat yet, and Sebastian is starting to get hungry. He doesn't usually eat much, but he's also not one to turn up the offer of food. Especially if it's at some fancy restaurant that he can barely even pronounce the name of, and everything is being paid by Chris's boss. He'd be a fool if he were to pass up free food at a fancy restaurant like this. Though, this place doesn't seem _too_ fancy.

Chris nods. "We'll order food soon." He promises him, before wrapping an arm round Sebastian's shoulders.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise." Chris nods, kissing Sebastian's cheek, before turning his attention back to the employers.

And sure enough, within ten minutes tops, they've all ordered their food. Though, both Chris and Steve continue talking with the employers - who Sebastian has learnt their names are Catherine, John, and Matt.

"Hey, Seb." Bucky says, catching Sebastian's attention, long after they had all finished eating. "They don't need us here right now. Let's head on over to the bar."

Sebastian bites his lip, glancing over at Chris, who was busy talking with the employers along with Steve. Bucky is right. Their alphas are doing fine without them right now, so what's the harm in going off to the bar right now for a few drinks?

"Okay" He nods, getting up off his seat, and following Bucky away from the table. Surprisingly without neither Chris nor Steve even noticing.

Not too long after the two of them had made their way over to the bar and had gotten their drinks, Bucky looks over at Sebastian. "I might as well admit that you didn't actually need to come along to this." He admits.

Sebastian sets his glass down on the table, turning in his seat more to look at Bucky. "Really?" He asks. "I actually could've been curled up in bed with my cat reading right now?"

Bucky nods. "Yeah." He says, scratching at the back of his neck. "I had, kind of asked Steve to tell Chris that you were to come along here too." He explains. "I myself didn't really need to come here too. I just came along cause I needed a night out. You're really only here to keep me company while Steve and Chris talks with the employers."

Nodding, Sebastian takes a long sip of his drink. He guesses that made perfect sense. Neither he and Bucky needed to go to this thing, but Bucky decided to anyway to have a night out. But he didn't want to be alone, so he asked Steve to tell Chris that he is to come along with him.

In fact, Sebastian is kind of glad to have a night out tonight. Even though he _does_ want to get back home to the girls. But he _needed_ a night out, and this will have to do.

"Makes sense." Sebastian shrugs. "Honestly, I could've used a night out myself." He admits. "Though, I do want to get back home to the girls. Even though I know they're fine with my mother right now."

Bucky nods. "I know what you mean." He hums in agreement. "But I really needed this night out, and I know that Steve and I's younger kids are fine with their older siblings." He says. "By the way, if you ever need anyone to babysit your girls for you when you and Chris go out somewhere, Laura could watch them for you."

"Does she mind about doing that?" Sebastian asks.

Bucky shrugs. "She loves kids, just doesn't want any of her own." He says. "She babysits a lot of her friends kids, so I'm sure she won't mind watching your girls."

"Alright." Sebastian nods. "Chris and I will have to take you up on that offer.

"Great." Bucky smiles, before he's finished his drink, and is getting up to get another. "You ready for another drink, Bash?"

Looking down at his glass, Sebastian shrugs, before drinking the last of it and handing Bucky over his empty glass. A couple more drinks won't hurt. Besides. He's got no idea how long Chris and Steve will be talking with the employers for, so he might as well just drink with Bucky.

After all, this night out is definitely something that Sebastian feels that he needs. And spending it drinking with another omega? That's not something that Sebastian gets to do, so he's going to make the most of it.

Even if it _is_ with Chris's boss's husband.

******

"Carry me, Chris." Sebastian mumbles, as he gets out of the car on wobbly legs. "Is tired."

Chris can help but laugh at him. Sebastian had gone off to the bar a bit after they ate to allow Steve and Chris to talk with the employers about the job. And unfortunately, Sebastian had ended up having a bit too much to drink. So did Bucky too as a matter of fact.

As he puts his arms out for Sebastian, the omega basically huddles up tiredly against Chris, and starts kissing at his neck. Chris has to hold back the gasp, as he lifts Sebastian up in his arms, kicking the passenger door shut with his foot, before making his way up to the front door of their house. His arms full with a tired and drunk Sebastian.

It's a bit of a struggle, but Chris eventually gets the key into the lock, and unlocks the front door. Thankfully Georgeta makes her way downstairs from in the spare bedroom to lock the front door for Chris, as he carries Sebastian upstairs to their bedroom.

"Seb, honey." Chris says, once he's set Sebastian down on their bed. "Are you going to be able to change into your pyjamas by yourself, or am I going to have to help you?" He asks.

Sebastian just grunts in reply, rolling onto his stomach on the bed as he buries his face in the pillow.

Chris sighs, knowing that Sebastian is rather, uncooperative while drunk. Mix in him being tired with him being drunk, then, it's basically like talking to a brick wall as soon as Sebastian hits the bed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to undress you and put you into your pyjamas then." Chris mutters, before getting to work, and carefully getting Sebastian changed into his pyjamas and under the covers.

Sebastian is surely going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, and he'll probably still be sleeping it off when it's time to take Taissa to school. Which means it'll be Chris's turn to take Taissa to school tomorrow. Though, Sebastian would still have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Chris knows for a fact that that's probably not going to go down too well.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Chris walks out of their bedroom, shutting the door slowly, before making his way downstairs. But first, he quickly checks in on each of the girls who were thankfully all still asleep. Even Sabrina, but Chris has a feeling she may wake up soon.

"How is he?" Georgeta asks, as Chris walk into the living room, and sits down on the couch.

Chris shrugs. "He had a bit too much to drink with my boss's husband, Bucky." He says. "Those two had snuck off to the bar area while my boss and I were talking with the employers about the job." He laughs a little. "Thankfully the amount of alcohol he had was nowhere near the amount that he'd drink while the two of us were still in high school together."

Georgeta nods, sighing a little. She knew very well of her son's alcohol problem back while he was in high school. Sebastian never used to be comfortable with the fact that he was an omega as soon as he got to high school. Georgeta is unsure of why that was, as Sebastian never confided in her about the reason why, so she can only guess what the reason could've been. She believes the amount that Sebastian often drank then played a part in it too.

It's just a good thing for everybody that Sebastian had cut down on his drinking by the time he had turned twenty. With help from Chris, and their friends. Now he only drinks occasionally, but sometimes still has a tiny bit too much.

"I trust you'll look after him through his hangover in the morning?" Georgeta asks, already knowing the answer to the question, as she knows how much Chris cares for Sebastian.

"Of course." Chris nods. "As soon as he wakes up I will take care of him." He says. "Though, Wednesdays are the days that he goes out grocery shopping, so I have no idea how that's going to play out." He adds. "I'd go out and get the groceries for him, but he doesn't trust me to go out and get them. He says that I always bring home the wrong stuff, even when he writes me a list."

Georgeta nods. "I can go do the shopping for him." She says. "Or, go with him if he wants to do the shopping."

Chris nods. "I think he'd appreciate that." He says, before standing up. "I think I'm going to go have a shower, then head on to bed." He decides.

"I think I might get back to bed too." Georgeta says. "I just hope that cat hasn't claimed the whole bed as his again." She adds with a laugh.

Chris laughs also, shaking his head. "That cat is pure evil." He says. "Sebastian just can't see it."

"Oh, Chris." Georgeta laughs. "The cat isn't so bad." she says. "Though what do you expect? He's a male ginger. They always think they're the boss of the house."

At that, Chris laughs, shaking his head a little. "Alright." He says. "Goodnight, Georgeta." He says.

"Goodnight, Chris." She smiles, before retreating off upstairs to the spare room, but stops to turn back to Chris. "By the way, Sabrina had woken up around two hours ago. I got her back to sleep after a quick feeding and a lullaby though."

Chris smiles at her. "Thank you." He says. "Did the other two behave themselves?" He asks.

She nods. "Well, Emma didn't want to go to sleep." She says. "She wanted to stay up until you both got home." She explains. "After some talking to, I got her to go to sleep though."

Chris nods. Emma has always been rather difficult to get to bed most nights, so Chris only hopes that Georgeta didn't end up having too much trouble getting her to bed.

He wishes Georgeta goodnight once more, before heading off into his and Sebastian's room. He finds Sebastian still asleep in bed snoring a little as he quickly checks on him, before heading off into their bathroom to have a shower.

About fifteen minutes after that, Chris is now out of the shower and dressed in his pyjamas. Before he's climbing into bed, where he's instantly met with Sebastian rolling over towards him - still asleep - and cuddling up against him. To which Chris wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer to him, before he too is drifting off to sleep.

Fully aware of the hungover mess that Sebastian will be as soon as he wakes up the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to update this fic. I must admit I've had a bit of writers block for this, as I've kind of been making this story up as I go, and so far it's turned out okay. Though, I have got some parts for this planned out, it's just actually getting to writing the chapters out.
> 
> Also, I'm not really sure how long I'm going to be making this fic. It probably won't be any longer than 30 chapters in total though.

Sebastian knew that as soon as he woke up in the morning, that he’d have one major hangover. So, it didn’t come to any surprise to him that as soon as he got out of bed - or fell out of bed really - that he’d be stumbling straight over to the bathroom to throw up.

 _Oh, why did I have to have so much to drink last night?_ He thinks, resting his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat. His head was pounding, and he couldn’t think straight, as he kneels there on the bathroom floor after having emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

He must admit though, he _did_ end up having fun last night, and he supposes that that is the main thing in the end. But he wasn’t planning on drinking as much as he ended up drinking last night. Though, he didn’t drink anywhere near the amount that Bucky did, so he’s got no idea of how bad of a hangover Bucky will have right now. He feels sorry for what Steve will have to deal with.

Once he feels as though he doesn’t need to throw up again, and he feels as though his legs are stable enough for him to get up and go back to bed, Sebastian is slowly getting up off the floor. Though, before he goes straight back to bed, he cleans himself and the bathroom up a little. He doesn’t want to have Chris clean up his vomit for him.

As he makes his way back into his bedroom, he notices Chris walking into the room. Though, he doesn’t feel like acknowledging Chris’s presence in the room right now, as he goes straight to the bed, and getting in, pulling the covers up over his head.

Chris can’t help but frown at Sebastian a little. He looks a mess, and his hair a complete birdsnest. He;s sure got one hell of a hangover right now, Chris can only imagine. Sebastian really shouldn’t have had as much as he had to drink last night.

“Seb, you okay?” Chris asks, making his way over to Sebastian’s side of the bed slowly, setting down the drink bottle full of water that he brought up for him on the bedside table, before carefully lifting up the covers from his head to look at him.

There’s no denying that Sebastian looks miserable right now, and as soon as Chris has dropped Taissa off at school, he’s going to go out and by a few things for Sebastian before coming home and taking care of him. He can’t just leave his omega to be miserable for the whole day.

“Fuck off, Chris.” Sebastian grumbles, tugging the covers from out of Chris’s hand, before throwing it over his head again. He says something else, but Chris doesn’t understand what it was, cause whatever Sebastian had said, he had said it in Romanian.

Chris sighs, looking down at the outline of Sebastian’s body under the blankets. There’s no way that he’s going to be able to get much out of him right now, as Sebastian is so stubborn. Even more so when he’s hungover.

“Seb, I’m just going to go drop Taissa off at school, then I’ll be right back.” He says.

Getting nothing but a grunt in reply, Chris turns, making his way out of the room and downstairs where Taissa is sitting on the couch next to Georgeta. Taissa was already ready to go off to school, but she wanted to say goodbye to Sebastian before Chris took her off to school.

“Daddy? Is mommy awake?” Taissa asks, jumping off the couch and running over to Chris.

“No, sweetie.” Chris sighs. “Mommy isn’t feeling too good right now, and he needs his sleep.” He says.

Taissa whines at that, looking down at the floor. “But I wanna see mommy before I go to school.” She says.

“I know you do, Tai. But mommy needs some quiet time right now.” Chris says. “He’ll still be here when you get home, don’t worry.”

Chris feels as though he might just need to take Taissa upstairs so she can go say goodbye to Sebastian after all as Taissa looks just about ready to protest, when she’s suddenly running past him. Sighing, Chris turns around, going to go get her, but he stops as he sees Sebastian standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, with Taissa hugging his leg.

“Seb, what are you doing up?” Chris asks, walking over to Sebastian who looked an absolute mess.

He could’ve sworn that when he left their room that Sebastian had fallen asleep rather quick, but he guesses not. But why he’s out of bed now, Chris isn’t sure. Though maybe he want’s to say goodbye to Taissa before she’s off to school. At least, that’s what Chris is hoping, as there’s no way that he’s going to allow Sebastian to take Taissa to school today while he’s in this state.

“Hafta take ‘issa to school.” He yawns, swaying on the spot a little. “Then grocery shopping.”

Chris frowns at that, shaking his head. “No, honey. I’ll take Taissa to school. You just go sleep this off.” He says.

Sebastian shakes his head, looking down at Taissa. “I‘m taking Tai to school.” He says. “Where’s the car keys?”

He’s then walking over towards the kitchen, but he almost trips over his own feet, causing Chris to catch him before he falls to the floor.

“Sebastian, no.” Chris says, holding onto Sebastian as he tries to break free from his arms. “You can’t even walk straight, Seb. What you need right now is rest.”

Sebastian goes to protest, but the stern look that Chris sends him is enough to make him stop. Which takes Chris by surprise, as he was kind of expecting Sebastian to put up more of a fight. But even so, he’s glad that Sebastian has seemed to realize that he can’t take Taissa off to school when he’s like this.

“I’ll go take taissa to school. You just go back to bed, and I’ll bring you back something from the store.” Chris assures him. “You just go sleep off this hangover, okay?”

“B-but grocery shopping…” He trails off, but Chris cuts him off.

“We can go grocery shopping a bit later when you feel more sobered up.” Chris says. “Right now I just want you to go back to bed and get some rest.”

Sighing in defeat, Sebastian nods, before looking over at Taissa. “I’ll see you after school, sweetheart.” He says, before he’s walking over to the couch to sit down for a bit before heading back upstairs.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few.” Chris states, looking between Sebastian and Georgeta. “Seb, honey. I’ll bring you back a coffee from Starbucks.” He says. “But please go back up to bed and sleep this off.”

Sebastian just hums in understanding, as he moves around on the couch so he’s laying down with his head resting on one of the cushions.

“I’ll make sure he gets back to bed, Chris.” Georgeta assures him, as she moves a little closer to Sebastian and places a hand on his shoulder gently, before she’s saying something to Sebastian in Romanian that Chris doesn’t understand, but he’s assuming it’s got something to do with getting him upstairs and back into bed again soon.

“Okay, Tai.” Chris starts, looking over at Taissa who has walked over to Sebastian. “Say goodbye to mommy and grandma, and then we can go.”

Taissa nods. before kissing Sebastian’s cheek. “Bye, mommy.” She says.

“Have fun at school, sweetie.” Sebastian yawns, sitting up a little to give Taissa a hug.

“Bye, granny!” She says, turning to Georgeta after pulling away from Sebastian’s hug.

“Have fun, dear.” Georgeta says. “And be good.”

“I will!” Taissa promises, running over to Chris’s side, before the two of them are making their way outside to the car.

**********

As soon as Chris has dropped Taissa off at school, he’s headed on off to the Starbucks in town to get Sebastian his salted caramel frappucino that he loves so much. Maybe even a little something for himself also, but the main thing he’s getting before he gets back home, is some stuff for Sebastian.

Walking into the Starbucks store, Chris can’t help but cringe slightly at what appears to be a customer who isn’t happy with their order, and is yelling at the young omega behind the counter for getting her drink wrong. Chris sure hates coming in here a lot of the time, he’s got no idea how Sebastian even likes coming to this place once a week to get himself a coffee.

As Chris makes his way to the counter, unfortunately having to stand behind the bitchy customer, he’s quick to notice that the omega that the alpha woman is yelling at, is his boss, Steve Rogers’s daughter, Abigail.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Chris asks, walking in front of the woman who was yelling at Abigail.

“This stupid omega got my order wrong, that’s what.” The woman says.

“Ma’am. I gave you exactly what you ordered.” Abigail says, trying her best to stay calm, but Chris can tell that she’s almost in tears.

“Listen, I wouldn’t yell at her like that.” Chris almost growls. “Her job is already hard enough without having you yelling at her.” He says. “Now, I suggest you just suck it up, and get out of here. I know for a fact that this girl wouldn’t have gotten your damn coffee order wrong.”

The woman goes to say something else, but doesn’t get the chance to, as one of Abigail’s coworkers is walking towards them. “What’s going on here?” He asks. “Abby, you okay?”

Abigail nods. “I’m fine, Troy. Just, dealing with a customer is all.” She sighs.

“Yeah, one who’s yelling at her for supposedly getting her order wrong.” Chris says, glaring at the woman, who has started yelling once more.

“Look, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The guy, Troy, says.

“Not until you give me my correct order!” The woman demands. “And I refuse to let that stupid omega make it again.”

“Lady, look. He’s asked you to leave, so you need to get your ass out of here.” Chris says, becoming annoyed.

_Oh, how he hates it when he has to come into this fucking place…_

“I’d like to speak to the manager.” The woman demands, completely ignoring Chris.

“You’re speaking to him, and he’s telling you to get the fuck out of here.” Troy states, sounding as though he’s already had enough of this woman.

It takes a bit more yelling and arguing, but finally the woman is leaving the store, without a remade coffee or a refund. Chris is honestly very glad that they don’t have to deal with her again, and from the relieved look on Abigail’s face, Chris guesses that she’s glad that that woman is finally gone.

Troy leaves Abigail to it soon after that, telling her if she needs help, to call for him.

“You okay?” Chris asks, eyeing Abigail carefully.

Abigail nods. “Yeah. I’m fine.” She says, before laughing a little. “I’m used to it. We get someone like her in almost every day.”

Chris nods. He knows that customers like that are a real pain in the ass, even though he’s personally never exactly had to deal with any like that.

“I honestly hate working here.” She sighs. “Thank you by the way, Chris.”

Chris smiles at her. “It’s no problem. I wasn’t just gonna let that bitch yell at you like that.” He says.

Abigail smiles at that. “So, what can I get you today?” She asks.

“Uhm, I’ve came in to get that salted caramel frappucino for Sebastian.” Chris says. “Though, I don’t really know how he likes it made, or what size he prefers to get it in.” He admits, mentally cursing himself for not asking Sebastian how he likes his drink made.

Abigail nods. “Don’t worry. I usually serve him when he comes in.” She says. “I know how he likes it made.”

Chris sighs in relief at that, glad to know that she knows how Sebastian likes his salted caramel frappucino.

“How’s your mother feeling this morning?” Chris asks, remembering how Abigail’s mother, Bucky, had drank a bit too much alcohol with Sebastian last night, and the poor guy must have one hell of a hangover right now. Probably worse than the one Sebastian has.

Abigail laughs a little. “Dad could barely even get him out of bed.” She says. “I expect that dad is busy looking after him right now though, if mom isn’t still asleep. Mom was wasted as fuck when they got home last night.” She laughs.

She sets the drink down on the counter in front of Chris once she’s finished making it. Chris isn’t the least bit surprised to find that it looks like one of the larger sizes. He had a feeling that Sebastian liked the larger size, or whatever the fuck this size is called, cause fuck knows what the hell they’re called. Chris barely even steps foot into Starbucks.

“Anything else?” Abigail asks.

Chris looks through all the food options, mentally kicking himself at how expensive the majority of things are, before settling on getting a vanilla custard slice for Sebastian, a caramel slice for Georgeta - _Chris is sure she likes those_ \- and a wrap for himself.

Paying for everything, minus the coffee, Abigail saying that it’s on the house for him helping her - which Chris initially refused, but Abigail insisted - Chris is heading off back home.

**********

Setting Sebastian’s coffee and vanilla custard slice down on the table next to the bed, where Sebastian is slowly waking up, Chris sits down on the bed next to him.

“Coffee.” Sebastian mumbles tiredly, sitting up and reaching out for the drink.

“Here.” Chris says, handing him the drink and the small brown paper bag with the custard slice. “I got you one of those vanilla custard slice things that you like.”

“You’re amazing, Chris.” Sebastian sighs, leaning against the headboard. “And I’m sorry you had to go into Starbucks to get these for me. I know how much you hate going in there.”

Chris smiles, leaning over to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. “That’s okay, honey.” He says. “Though, trust the one time I had to go in there, there’s some bitchy customer yelling about how her coffee is wrong.” He huffs. “The woman was yelling at Steve and Bucky’s daughter, Abigail.”

Sebastian frowns at that. “Is she okay?” He asks.

Chris nods. “She says she’s used to it.” He says. “She said your coffee was on the house as a thank you for me helping her.”

Sebastian nods, looking down at the coffee. “No wonder it’s the grande size then. Usually I just get the tall.” He says.

“And I have no clue what the sizings are even called.” Chris says. “Why aren’t they just called small, medium, and large?”

“I’ve no idea, Chris.” Sebastian shrugs, sipping at his drink. “Fuck, that’s good.” He mutters.

Chris can’t help but smile at how cute Sebastian is looking right now under the blankets sipping away at his Starbucks with the hood of his hoodie up. Despite still looking like shit from his hangover that looks like it’s worn off a little since this morning, Chris still finds Sebastian to look absolutely adorable right now.

“How you feeling?” Chris asks.

“A little better than earlier.” Sebastian shrugs. “My mom gave me some painkillers for my headache, but I’m really hungry right now.” He says. “Though, my chest is a little sore. But that’s normal when nursing obviously. I’m gonna have to pump out a bottle or two of breastmilk for Sabrina soon though.”

Chris nods, before standing up. “How about I go downstairs and fix you up some breakfast?” He asks.

“Yes please.” Sebastian nods. “I don’t think these will be enough.” He indicates to his coffee and the custard slice. “The coffee is sure to make me go to the bathroom a lot though.” He laughs a little.

Chris nods. “Alright.” He starts, heading towards the door. “I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”  He says. “And once you’ve gotten something to eat, I’m gonna take care of you, then a bit later during the day we can head out and do the grocery shopping.”

“Sounds good, Chris.” Sebastian nods.

With that, Chris is headed downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for Sebastian, and probably something for himself as well. He’s got to admit that the wrap that he got for himself at Starbucks wasn’t very filling, and some bacon and eggs sound pretty good right about now.

So right now, all that Chris is going to just make breakfast and look after Sebastian, before they head on out to go do the grocery shopping later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have them going out grocery shopping as well, but I think I'll leave that till the next chapter. If I feel as though that needs to be included. Though, slightly hungover Sebastian going grocery shopping? Good idea for the next chapter? I'll have to see how it works out first I suppose...
> 
> Sorry if there was any typos in this, it's nearly 3am in New Zealand right now as I'm posting this chapter.
> 
> I also feel as though this chapter was more dialogue than anything... oh well!


	12. Chapter 12

Later on during the day around lunchtime, Sebastian starts to feel a lot better. Though he still feels a bit off, but not as bad as he had felt as soon as he had woken up. Which he considers a good thing, since he’s still got to go out grocery shopping.

Thankfully though, he’s not having to drive to the grocery store, as his mother has offered to drive him there, while Chris stays home and looks after both Emma and Sabrina. Sebastian definitely is thankful for that, as he’s not sure how he’ll manage to cope taking both Emma and Sabrina to the grocery store with them while he’s still not feeling one hundred percent sober.

“I don’t even know what we’re needing more of.” Sebastian sighs, as he sits at the table with a pen and paper to write down the shopping list for today.

Usually he doesn’t need to write a shopping list, but he feels like it’s probably a good idea to write one for today. Except, he _really_ doesn’t know what they need more of. He does know that they need more of the basics though, like bread, milk, eggs, cheese, and toilet paper, but everything else? He’s not entirely sure. Though, he knows more cat food needs to be bought.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out once you get to the grocery store, Seb.” Chris assures him, walking into the kitchen with Sabrina securely in his arms. “Don’t forget we need more stuff for Tai’s school lunches.” He says.

“Yeah, I know.” Sebastian says, waving Chris off. “I’ve already got that written down. Though, she doesn’t seem to like those muesli bars any more.”

“I don’t blame her. They don’t taste very nice.” Chris says, making a face.

Sebastian looks up at him. “What are you doing eating the things for her school lunches anyway, Chris?” He asks. “Wait, I don’t remember making her school lunch last night….” His eyes widen.

“Don’t worry, I made her lunch for her this morning.” Chris says. “You were wasted when we got home last night, so you went straight to bed.”

“Good.” He sighs in relief. “I would’ve hated for her to go to school without her lunch.”

He turns to look down at the piece of paper in front of him, tapping his pen on the table, trying to figure out what else they need to buy. So far all he’s got written down is; bread, milk, eggs, toilet paper, cheese, cat food, coffee, sugar, and stuff for Taissa’s school lunch for the rest of the week and next week. What else they need more of though, he’s still trying to figure that out.

“Chris, how good are we on shampoo and conditioner?” He asks.

“I’m not sure. I think we need more?” Chris says, but it comes out more like a question. “But I’m not sure.”

Sebastian nods, writing it down anyway. It wouldn’t hurt to get more shampoo and conditioner anyway. They probably don’t really need anymore, as the girls are the main ones who use more of it, seeing as their hair is longer than both Sebastian and Chris’s hair.

Now he just needs to figure out what else they need. But he really can’t think what else they need that’s not more of the basics like bread, milk, eggs, coffee, cheese, toilet paper, and basics in their household, cat food. Whatever else they need, has completely escaped his mind.

Though, he does know that they need more stuff for dinners, so add some form of meat onto the list, along with vegetables and some fruit. Other than that though, he has no idea. Maybe it would be best to just wait till he and his mother get to the grocery store and then just buy the basics and then whatever else he thinks they may need. That probably sounds like the easiest way to go.

“Maybe I should just get the basics, and then figure out what else to buy while in the store.” He sighs, setting the pen down on the table, before looking up at Chris. “You’ll be good here with Emma and Sabrina, right?”

Chris nods. “Of course I will.” He says. “Won’t we, Bina?” Chris asks, looking at Sabrina in his arms, who just makes baby noises at him, before making a grab for his face with a hand.

Getting up off the chair, Sebastian slips the shopping list into his jeans pocket, and walks over to Chris, who places a kiss on his cheek. Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’s waist, and just rests his forehead on Chris’s shoulder, not really wanting to move from this spot.

Unfortunately, he’s got to go out to the grocery store to do grocery shopping soon. Thankfully his mother is going with him, so he has no need to drive. He would just send his mother out to do the shopping for him, or even just Chris, and either of them would probably do it if he were to ask them. But he’s not entirely sure if they’ll come home with the right things.

Well, his mother might come home with the right things. But Chris? He’d more than likely come home with a lot of the wrong stuff. There’s always something that Chris buys the wrong thing of while shopping, so instead, Sebastian usually prefers to do the shopping himself. Though of course, he himself is sometimes guilty of buying the wrong things. Or things that they don’t even need….

“My mother and I should probably head on out and do the grocery shopping now.” Sebastian sighs after awhile, feeling a soft tug at his hair, which he can only assume to be Sabrina.

Chris nods, patting a hand on Sebastian’s back. “You go do that.” He says, as Sebastian pulls away from him. “The girls and I will be fine here until you get back.

“Is there anything you specifically want from the store, Chris?” Sebastian asks, after kissing Sabrina’s cheek, and fixing up his jacket. “Any energy drinks?”

Chris shrugs. “Dunno.” He says. “I guess maybe a Red Bull like usual.” He decides. “Oh, and maybe some new razors.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you planning on shaving that beard of yours?” He asks.

“Not sure yet.” He shrugs. “But can you get some anyway?” He asks. “Just in case. And, you kinda look like you need a shave anyway, and all the razors we have right now are broken.”

Sebastian nods, feeling at the stubble on his face. “I guess.” He says. “Depends on what’s cheapest.”

Chris nods, before he’s following Sebastian out into the living room, where Georgeta is waiting to head on out to the grocery store with Sebastian. Emma on the other hand, is sitting on the floor, coloring in pictures in her coloring book.

“We ready to go?” Georgeta asks, getting off the couch and looking over at Sebastian.

Sebastian simply nods, before saying goodbye to Chris and the girls, before he and his mother are off to the store.

**********

“I still barely even know what we need more of in the house.” Sebastian sighs, as he pushes the shopping cart along in front of him, while his mother walks along next to him. “We’ve got the basics so far along with a few other things, but I still don’t know what we need.”

Georgeta pats him on the back softly. “Don’t worry, sweetie. You’ll figure out what you need.” She assures him.

Sebastian looks over at him. “I still don’t feel one hundred percent sober though, ma.” He sighs, shaking his head. “I just want to get this over and done with as quick as possible.”

Georgeta nods in understanding, as they continue looking through the aisles, adding in whatever they think they need more of into the cart. And, of course adding in a few extra items that they don’t really need, but are getting anyway. Just, none of that is involving any alcohol. Sebastian has had enough alcohol for the next couple of days. He had more than enough of it last night.

While they make their way through the aisles, Sebastian has to lean on the shopping cart for a bit. He still feels a little hungover, and he’s just hoping that he won’t end up throwing up in the store. Now that would be just _great_.

He’d rather not think about that though, in case he actually _does_ throw up. So instead, he just worries about all the items of food on the shelves, trying to figure out if they need to get some of them or not.

Though, he honestly just ends up putting whatever into the cart. Not really thinking about if they need it or not. If they don’t, then oh well, at least they’ll be stocked up a bit on whatever it is. Hopefully they do need all of or mostly everything that’s in the cart right now.

And it’s a good thing that Sebastian’s mother is here with him too. She’s doing her best to figure out what they need in the house and what they don’t need, and Sebastian really appreciates it. He’s not sure what he’d do if she wasn’t in here right now with him.

“What brand of cat food does your cat eat?” Georgeta asks, once they get to the pet food aisle.

“Anything, really.” He says. “He just doesn’t like the expensive stuff. Which, I’m going to take that as a good thing for now.”

Georgeta nods, before grabbing the cat food off the shelf, placing it in the cart, before they’re off to get more food.

And Sebastian tries his best not to throw up in the store. That’s the last thing that they need right now….

Once they’ve got everything from the store that they think they need, they’re heading off back home to put everything away. And Sebastian is rather glad that it didn’t take as long as he thought it would. He’s also glad that he didn’t ends up getting sick in the store.

Though, he did feel like getting another coffee from Starbucks. But since he already had one earlier in the morning, his mother talked him out of it. Saying that he can just make himself a coffee when they get back home.

**********

“I think we’ve got everything.” Sebastian states, as they’ve brought the last of the groceries inside, with no help from Chris. “Now to just put everything away.”

He moves to start packing everything away, but his mother stops him.

“You just go and lay down on the couch.” She says. “I’ll put everything away for you.”

Sebastian shakes his head. Not wanting his mother to put the groceries away herself while he just goes and lays out on the couch in the living room. “Ma, I can do it.” He says.

But Georgeta just shakes her head, pushing him along into the living room. “You just go and sit down and rest.” She says. “Work the rest of your hangover off.”

Sighing in defeat, Sebastian nods his head, before walking over to the couch and laying down on it. Though, of course it doesn’t take very long for his cat to come over and make himself at home stretched out across Sebastian’s legs.

“That’s very helpful for when I need to get up, Muffy.” Sebastian sighs, as Muffy just meows up at him, before purring loudly as falls asleep straight after.

Resting his head back against the cushions, all Sebastian can do now, is stare up at the ceiling. He can’t even get up to turn the TV on without waking Muffy up. The difficulties of owning a cat.

But Sebastian loves his cat. Muffy is a wonderful cat, and Sebastian doesn’t understand how Chris thinks of him as a literal spawn of the devil. Sure the cat can be a little annoying and rather frustrating at times, but he’s not like the devil as Chris is constantly saying he is.

Speaking of Chris, Sebastian isn’t sure where that big goof has got to. Same with Emma as a matter of fact. But wherever in the house Chris is right now, Sebastian is sure that both Emma and Sabrina are with him. Maybe he got roped into playing with Emma and her My Little Ponies or something of the sorts.

After a few minutes, Sebastian begins to find himself dozing off on the couch, not even realizing how tired he actually is right now. So, he allows sleep to overtake him. Though, it doesn’t last very long at all, as Emma comes running over to him from upstairs with Chris following behind her.

“Mommy!” Emma exclaims. “You’re home!” She says, climbing up onto the couch next to Sebastian as much as she can. Surprisingly without waking the cat too.

“Hey, Emma.” Sebastian smiles, running his fingers through her hair. “What did you and daddy get up to while grandma and I were at the store?”

“We played dolls and ponies.” Emma states. “Sabrina didn’t want to play though.” She adds. “She’s too little.”

“We just put Sabrina down to sleep.” Chris states, sitting on the arm rest of the chair above Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian nods. “There wasn’t any trouble was there?” He asks.

Chris shakes his head. “From the girls? Nah.” He says, before looking over at the cat sprawled out across Sebastian’s legs. “From your cat on the other hand though…” He starts. “That’s another story.”

Sighing, Sebastian rolls his eyes at that. “What happened this time?” He asks, looking down at Muffy who appears to have just woken up.

“Well, he tore up one of my favorite shirts that was sitting in the laundry to be washed.” He says, eyeing the big ginger furball who is now staring at him from where he sat on Sebastian’s legs. “You’re cat doesn’t like me, Seb.”

“Chris…” Sebastian sighs. “He’s not out to get you. And, he honestly just doesn’t like very much people to begin with.” He says. “And he’s a good cat.”

Chris grumbles something under his breath at that, but Sebastian doesn’t quite catch what it is. Probably something about Muffy and how he’s the spawn of Satan or something of the sorts.

Honestly, Sebastian isn’t sure if Chris will ever be happy with Muffy, and he knows for a fact that he’d be much happier if they had a dog. But Sebastian isn’t quite ready for a dog yet. Not to mention he’s not even sure how Muffy would handle having a dog in the house, let alone another cat.

But one day, he’ll let Chris get a dog. Probably not for a little while though, but one of these days they can adopt a dog. Maybe when Sabrina is two they can get one. Though, he’s sure that Chris and even the girls may end up pestering him into getting a dog before then, and he’d probably give in and say they can adopt one.

“Chris, can you go make me a coffee?” Sebastian asks. “The cat’s on me, so I can’t exactly move from this couch.”

“Sure.” Chris says, glancing down at the cat who’s still staring at him. “Be right back.”

Laying back on the couch, Sebastian watches as Emma goes off to her coloring books and does some coloring in to occupy herself. It won’t be long now until she starts going to preschool. Both Chris and Sebastian both already know which preschool they’re planning on enrolling her at. It’s the exactly same one Taissa went to.

It should only be sometime after her third birthday next month that Emma will be officially starting preschool. And then Sebastian will be alone in the house with Sabrina.

Of course, Chris will be there too, but most of the time it doesn’t even feel like he’s home because he’s always in his office working on designs for his job. Unless he actually needs to go out to the building site to help figure out the architectural designs or something. Sebastian isn’t too sure. He’s not very well educated with Chris’s line of work.

But the house will sure seem quiet once Emma starts preschool. And Sebastian isn’t sure if he’s ready for that just yet. At least he’ll still have Sabrina at home with him though.

For now, he’s just going to enjoy the time he has with Emma at home until she starts preschool, and he starts missing her during the day, just as he misses Taissa during the day while she’s at school.

Right now though, he’s just going to try and work off the rest of this hangover, and have some coffee. Then once it’s gone he’ll maybe try and find something to do. _If_ Muffy ever gets up off his legs that is…. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be updated a lot earlier than this... but bloody Wattpad was being a bitch and having issues for the past two weeks or so. Which meant I couldn't update anything.
> 
> Also, this just may be the last update until February 1st. But all throughout February I should _hopefully_ be able to update often. Depends on how many chapters I manage to get prewritten before then.

"Chris, I need you to go off to the shop to get a few things." Sebastian calls from in the kitchen where he's currently occupied with baking a cake for Emma's third birthday. "And take Taissa and Emma with you."

"Alright. What do I need to get?" Chris asks, walking into the kitchen, finding Sebastian putting a cake in the oven, and he almost looks as though he's gotten flour all over him.

Sebastian walks over to the table, taking off the oven mits he was previously wearing to put the cake into the oven, and to take a tray of cookies out. He grabs a piece of paper off the table, and hands it to Chris.

"I've written you a list of things to get." He states. "And, do _not_ get the wrong things." He says. "I know you have a tendency to buy the wrong things, or extra things, so make sure you _only_ get the items that are written down on this list."

Chris nods, reading through the shopping list that he's been handed. He can find everything in the right brands easy enough. Well, maybe except for a couple things that he'll need to actually search through the shelves a bit more than other stuff. But the majority of the items on the list he can get easily enough.

"Alright." He nods. "And you want me to take Taissa and Emma with me?" He asks. "What about Sabrina?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "Just Taissa and Emma." He says. "My mom is watching Sabrina while I do all this baking before everyone gets here."

"Alright." Chris nods. "Remind me, who exactly are coming over?" He asks, needing a refresher on who is coming over for Emma's third birthday. He knows that it's not exactly any kids Emma's age, apart from cousins, but apart from that, he's quite forgotten who.

"Let's see..." Sebastian starts, trailing off. "There's your parents, your brother, your sisters and their families. Anthony, and Scarlett." He says. "Though, I think Scar is bringing someone with her."

"Right." He nods. "Wait, has Scar found someone then?"

Sebastian shrugs. "She said they're only in the beginning stages of their relationship. But she believes that he could be the one." He says.

Chris nods, glad that Scarlett seems to have found someone, even if they are only in the early stages of their relationship. Though he has to admit, that he would've thought that Scarlett would've stayed single for awhile longer. He never exactly pictured her to be the type to settle down just yet, so whoever this guy is that she's found must be the one.

Though, even if Scarlett has found someone, he doubts she won't be having any kids straight away. He knows very well that she's still very focused on her modelling work, and she is still quite young. He doesn't really picture her having kids just yet.

"Alright." Chris starts, reading through the list once more. "I'll go get the girls ready, then we'll be off to the store to get these."

Sebastian nods, wiping all the flour off his pants. "Alright." He says. "I'll just, be here baking." He glances over towards the mess on the bench, frowning. "And cleaning up all this mess." He sighs, before shaking his head and turning back to Chris. "Make sure you get everything on the list, and nothing else."

"I will, don't worry, Seb." Chris assures him, kissing him quickly, before heading off to her Taissa and Emma to get them to get ready to go out to the store.

As soon as Chris leaves the room, Sebastian turns back to the bench which is literally covered in flour, and just a mess in general. He really doesn't want to have to clean it all up just yet, but he's going to need the bench space for the cake so he can decorate it. And then he's going to need room to make the cupcakes...

He really doesn't see why he didn't just make all of this last night. Things would've been so much easier if he just did this all last night.Though, freshly baked _is_ so much better than cupcakes, cookies and cakes baked the day before. Especially cookies. Besides, he was pretty tired last night, and he didn't fancy setting the house on fire while baking from lack of sleep, no matter how much coffee he has.

Maybe things would've been easier just gotten everything from the store instead of making it all from scratch. Though, he _does_ quite enjoy baking, and he'd rather make everything himself than going with store bought stuff. Though of course there's stuff that he'd rather just get from the store, which Chris is going out to get momentarily. Mainly the things that he's sent Chris off to get are drinks and finger foods, like pizza, chips, popcorn, pretzels, and some candy but not a lot, as he and Chris don't really like the girls having too much chocolate and sweets.

Just as he begins to clear the bench, Chris walks back into the kitchen. "Do you really need heat suppressants so soon?" He asks. "I didn't think you were nearing your heat again just yet."

Sebastian looks over at him, frowning a little. "Uh, yeah." He says. "Don't you remember that my cycle gets a little messed up post pregnancy?"

Chris nods, only vaguely remembering that Sebastian's heat cycle gets a little messed up after pregnancy. But usually it's not this soon after birth.

"I didn't think it happened this soon after you giving birth though." Chris says.

"Like I said, Chris. It gets a little messed up." Sebastian states. "Now, stop talking about my heat, and just go off to the store."

With that, Chris is once again leaving the kitchen, and Sebastian honestly hopes that he's not going to come back in until he gets home from the store. Sebastian hopes that by then he'll have the kitchen all cleaned up, and have just put the cupcakes in the oven to bake. Or with any luck everything will be all done by the time Chris gets home from the store with Taissa and Emma.

All Sebastian wants to do right now, is get all this baking out of the way without anyone coming in and interrupting him. Though, with a three month old in the house, that's just wishful thinking. It's just a good thing that his mother is still here right now.

Though, he's not sure for how much longer his mother is staying here for until she goes back to Romania. Honestly, he rather hopes that his mother decides to move back here permanently so she's not so damn far away and so the girls can get to see her more often. They see Chris's parents enough, and they barely get to see his mother.

Getting back to work, Seastian clears the bench of all the mess everywhere before he begins working on the batter for the cupcakes. Chocolate chip and blueberry cupcakes to be exact. Amd thankfully he has all the ingredients in the kitchen already to make it all so he has no need to wait until Chris gets home.

As he's mixing everything together, out of the corner of his eye, he notices his cat Muffy passing through the kitchen every so often to get to his food and water bowls, or to go out into the backyard. Sebastian can't help but worry that Muffy is going to end up jumping onto the bench soon and demand more food.

There's got to be at least something ending up going wrong, and Sebastian can't help but think that Muffy will end up being the culprit. But for the sake of his baking, he hopes that whatever is to go wrong, is just Chris buying the wrong things from the store.

Thankfully though, Muffy stays away from Sebastian and stays outside for the next little while doing whatever it is he usually does. Which is more than likely sleep, as he's too lazy to do anything else.

And so Sebastian is able to get back to his baking in peace until Chris and the girls get back from the store. But then there's still a couple more things he needs to do before everyone gets here for Emma's birthday. It's just a good thing it's only a small lunch type thing they're doing for Emma with family and friends coming over for the afternoon.

Sebastian honestly dreads to think what the girls birthdays will be like when they're much older. While they can do smaller things for birthdays at the girls ages right now, when they're older he knows very well that they're going to want bigger birthday parties and want to invite way too many friends over. And he sure is glad that won't be for a few more years, at least with Emma and Sabrina anyway...

For now though, he's just going to be glad of the fact that they only need to worry about smaller birthday parties for now...

***********

"Okay now..." Chris starts, as soon as he's got Emma seated on those seat things in the trolley, and Taissa is walking next to him. "Are you two going to behave while we get everything that your mother has asked us to get?"

Both girls nod their heads, and Chris can only hope that they're not lying to him, and they're not just going to pick up a fuss once they get into the store. _Oh, if only Sebastian didn't say to bring you both with me._ Chris thinks. _This would be all so much easier..._ It's not like he doesn't enjoy taking the girls out and they're usually pretty well behaved. It's just that sometimes it's easier for him to go out to the store by himself to get whatever it may be that they need at the time.

Grabbing the list from his jacket pocket, he does a once over, before they're heading on off into the store to buy everything on the list. Now, just hopefully they don't forget anything or buy the wrong things. Sebastian will have a fit if they come home with the wrong things, especially when he already seems a little stressed from all the baking he's been doing this morning.

Chris isn't entirely sure how much baking Sebastian has done this morning, but he suspects that it's been quite a lot, and no doubt when they get back he'll _still_ be baking, if not almost finished. He honestly doesn't see why Sebastian didn't just get everything from the store if doing all this baking is just going to seemingly stress him out.

Or maybe he can see why Sebastian would want to bake everything himself. Sebastian is a wonderful cook after all, and he'd be lying if he doesn't prefer Sebastian's baking over store bought baked goods.

"Alright then." He starts, making sure Taissa is still beside him. "Let's go get all of this stuff then."

With that, they're heading off into the store to get everything off the list that they need for later on today. Just, _hopefully_ they don't end up getting the wrong items...

**********

"Chris, come on." Sebastian sighs, examining the items that Chris had just arrived home from the store with. "There's got to be one thing you _always_ get wrong when going to the store, isn't there?" He asks, holding out the box of microwave popcorn.

Chris and the girls have just gotten home from the store, and Sebastian knew that there just had to be at least one thing that Chris just had to get the wrong type or brand of. So really, it was no surprise to see that the box of microwave popcorn is the wrong brand.

"Well, to be fair, honey, they didn't have the brand we usually get in stock." Chris says. "So, I just grabbed that one."

Sebastian looks up at Chris, before sighing. If the brand they usually get wasn't currently in stock, then it's really not Chris's fault for getting the wrong brand. Besides, it's _just_ popcorn, so it's not really much of a big deal. And anyway, Chris has managed to get everything else in the right brand, so Sebastian can't be too mad about it.

But there's still always got to be at least one thing that Chris always gets in the wrong brand, or forgets to grab completely. He's done a good job this time though, so that's a lot better than usual.

"It doesn't matter." Sebastian says, setting the box back down on the table. "It's _just_ popcorn anyway. There's not really any big difference between brands." He stops, looking through everything again. "Chris, did you get my heat suppressants?"

Chris stops, before shaking his head. "Shit." He mutters. "Sorry, Seb. I forgot." He apologizes. "But you didn't give me your prescription for them so I could go to the pharmacy to get them for you."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Sebastian realizes that Chris is right about that. He _did_ forget to give Chris his prescription for them. So really it's not Chris's fault for forgetting to get them.

"Right. Uh..." He starts, rubbing at his eyes. "It should be up on the side of the fridge." He says. "Can you go back out and get them for me? Just in case I end up, you know..." He trails off.

Chris nods, understanding exactly what Sebastian is referring to. The last thing that they need is for Sebastian to go into heat today of all days.

"Alright." Chris starts, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "I'll go and get them for you right now." He promises, walking over to the fridge to get the prescription form. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Thank you, Chris." Sebastian says, watching Chris exit the kitchen, before he's turning back to the cake and the cupcakes that he's still got to put icing on.

Sighing, Sebastian goes right back to work on icing the cake and the cupcakes. Finding himself slowly wishing that all of the things that he needs to get done before everyone gets here this afternoon would just finish themselves off already.

Maybe he shouldn't have made so much, and just gone with store bought baked goods. Too late for that now though...


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Sebastian had finished all his baking, he decided it would be best if he were to have a shower, seeing as he's almost covered in flour. There's no way that he wants to be still covered in flour by the time everyone gets here in a couple hours.

So, while Chris and his mother watch the girls, Sebastian heads on into the bathroom to have a quick shower to clean himself up. Once he gets out of the shower, he debates whether or not he should shave away the stubble on his face that is only just visible, but decides against it for now, and wraps a towel around his waist, heading into his and Chris's bedroom.

As he enters the room, he finds that someone - most likely Chris - has set out some clean clothes for him to wear on their bed. Judging by the outfit, he's guessing that it's Chris that put the clothes out anyway.

It doesn't take too long for him to get changed into the jeans, black Soundgarden t-shirt and blue flannel that had been set out for him to wear, before he's quickly brushing through his wet hair, that is in need of a trim. He doesn't really like growing his hair out too long as it's a bitch to tame. He can only imagine how those with very long hair manage to tame it.

"Chris, where did you put my pills?" Sebastian asks, as he walks down the stairs and into the living room where Chris, the girls, and his mother are currently.

"On top of the fridge." Chris says, looking over towards Sebastian, looking him up and down. "I see you're wearing what I put out for you then."

Sebastian shrugs. "I guess so." He says, before heading off into the kitchen to take his pills.

He takes his pills with a glass of water, before going back upstairs into the bathroom connected to his and Chris's bedroom to put the rest of his pills in the medicine cabinet, which may need a bit of a clean out soon. But that can be done another day. Today, it's Emma's third birthday, so that's the main focus for right now.

Heading back downstairs in the kitchen, Sebastian sets to work on cooking the rest of the food that is going to be needed for this afternoon. Thankfully the rest of the food won't take too long to cook, but there is still quite a bit to cook still.

Then he's still got to make the fairy bread, but that's easy enough to make. All it is, is butter and sprinkles on bread. He'll never understand why the girls like that, as it's literally only bread with butter and sprinkles. At least it doesn't take too long to make.

Once he's finished making the fairy bread, and the three pizzas are almost finished cooking in the oven (thank god their oven is big enough for three pizzas at once), he starts to set everything out on the dining room table. Thankfully Chris decides to show his face and help out so Sebastian isn't doing _everything_ by himself. Though, Sebastian does suspect that Chris has only came out to help for the chance to sneak some food before their guests get here.

"How many bags of popcorn do we need to make?" Chris asks, grabbing the box of popcorn out of the pantry.

"Just one. We've got enough of everything else." Sebastian says, not looking over at Chris, as he takes the pizzas out of the oven to cool down before cutting them up into even slices. "Actually, I think we've got a bit too much of everything."

"Well, yeah probably." Chris says, grabbing one of the packets of microwave popcorn out of the box, before putting it in the microwave. "But everyone loves your baking, so really you've made plenty, as those more than likely won't really last very long."

"You sure?" Sebastian asks, emptying out one bag of chips into a bowl. "Chris, we've still got _way_ too much food. Even if everyone does like my baking."

"Personally I feel as though we've got the perfect amount of food ready for today." Chris says, leaning against the bench near the microwave as the waits for the popcorn to finish popping.

"That is because you're wanting to snack on things while we get all these set up before everyone turns up." Sebastian says, swatting Chris's hand away from the cookies sitting on the bench. "Chris, no." He warns. "When everyone gets here, which I don't think will be too long now."

"Can't I just have one?" Chris asks. "I mean, you _have_ made plenty for everyone."

Looking over at him, Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. "Chris. You're not to touch any of them until everyone gets here."

Chris sighs in defeat at that, before taking the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. "Shit." He mutters, as he opens the bag.

Sebastian looks over at him in confusion. "Chris, you better not have burnt that." He sighs.

"Yeah... about that..." Chris starts.

That causes Sebastian to sigh in frustration, as he shakes his head and gets back to setting everything up. And getting Chris to make up another bag of popcorn without burning it this time... _hopefully_...

**********

By the time everything is set up on the dining room table, and Chris has successfully made another bag of popcorn without burning it, it's almost time for all their guests to arrive. Though, first, Sebastian has to get Sabrina settled.

Well, actually it's Chris's turn to change Sabrina's diaper, while Sebastian gets a bottle of breastmilk ready for her, which shouldn't take too long. Though, Sebastian doesn't really like using the pump, but he's not going to just breastfeed in front of everyone, so getting a bottle or two ready for Sabrina it is.

He honestly can't wait until he doesn't have to do this. It's not exactly what he'd call his favorite part of parenthood. His favorite part is watching them grow up. Though he _does_ dread the time when the girls will be in their teenage years. But he's not going to worry about that right now, and just focus on the present, not the future.

"So, when exactly is everyone getting here?" Chris asks, as he walks into the kitchen carrying Sabrina with him.

Sebastian shrugs. "Soon most likely." He says, handing Chris one of the bottles he just filled up. "Can you feed her?" He asks. "I've done so much already today."

"I would've thought you'd want some time with Sabrina after all that baking?" Chris questions, taking the bottle from Sebastian.

"Well, yeah. But I just want to sit down and rest for a bit before everyone gets here." He says.

Chris nods, understanding that Sebastian just needs to rest for a bit. He's done so much today, and needs the chance to rest for a bit until their guests arrive for Emma's birthday.

Sebastian follows Chris out into the living room after putting some covers over the food on the table so no flies are able to get to the food, and sits down on the couch next to Chris.

It's not even been a whole day yet, and he's already exhausted. After a morning of cooking and baking, Sebastian would honestly rather not go back into the kitchen. Quite literally, all he wants to do now, is get some sleep, but unfortunately he can't do that. Not today at least anyway.

Once today is over and done with and all their guests have gone home he can get some sleep. Maybe even put Chris in charge of clean up for once. Though, Chris isn't _exactly_ the best at tidying up, so Sebastian probably won't be getting any sleep until he's tidied everything up. Though, at least his mom is still here. He's sure she won't mind helping tidying up later on.

Yawning tiredly, Sebastian moves closer to Chris on the couch. Doing his best to not fall asleep and to stay awake. If everyone will be here soon, he doesn't want to be asleep when they're here. Which, knowing him might just happen...

**********

Not even an hour later, and their guests have arrived, and they all head towards the birthday girl, Emma. They all look as though they've got plenty of presents for Emma, which excites the young three year old as she's suddenly surrounded with presents.

Though, Sebastian can't help but feel as though everyone is spoiling her with all the gifts. But really, he can't complain, seeing as it _is_ Emma's birthday after all, and he can't _really_ control the amount of gifts that their friends and family choose to get, no matter how many times he tells them that they don't need to buy them a lot.

Besides, if he didn't have the willpower to stop himself from spoiling the girls too much with toys, then he would be doing the exact same as everyone else is. Luckily he knows when enough is enough. He doesn't want to spoil them too much.

Looking around the room, Sebastian tries to spot Scarlett to see if she's arrived yet and has bought this new guy with her like she said she would, he drowns as he doesn't spot her amongst the other guests. But maybe she hasn't yet arrived, and is still on her way here. Well, that's what he's hoping at least.

"Hey, Chris?" He asks, walking over to Chris, who's currently seated on the couch with his brother Scott and Anthony. "Scarlett hasn't shown up yet has she?"

Chris shrugs. "Haven't seen her yet." He says. "But I'm sure she'll be here soon."

He knows that Chris is more than likely right with that. Scarlett is probably just still on her way here. Besides, if she couldn't make it, she'd call and let him know. She's not the type of person to not show up somewhere without letting them know she can't make it.

Sighing, Sebastian walks over to where Emma is sitting on the floor with Taissa and their cousins. He sits down next to her, and she climbs on to his lap.

"Mommy, look at all the presents!" She exclaims, pointing to the presents sitting in front of her, which she's yet to open.

"Yeah, there's a lot of them isn't there, sweetheart?" He says, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, which causes her to laugh and push his face away.

"Mommy, stop!" She squeals, trying to break out of his hold.

Sebastian just laughs, giving her a few more kisses to her cheek, before getting up off the floor and heading off into the kitchen to get a drink. Thankfully there's no alcohol. Today isn't the day to have alcohol, and he'd simply just rather not have any alcohol present today at all. He's glad everyone has managed to understand that. That being said, at a kids birthday party, it's common knowledge that there shouldn't be any alcohol out anyway.

As soon as he's finished up with his drink, he heads back on into the living room, to find an unfamiliar alpha scent in the room. Looking around, he finds that Scarlett has finally arrived, and she also seems to have brought along her new guy exactly like she said that she would. Which would explain the unfamiliar alpha scent.

It doesn't take long for Scarlett to spot Sebastian, seeing as the room isn't exactly that crowded, and from the fact that Sebastian _is_ quite tall, so he can easily see over most heads in the room. "Hey, Seb." She says, pulling him in for a hug as soon as he reaches her.

"Hey." He says, hugging her back. "I was worried that you weren't going to be able to make it after all." He admits.

Scarlett laughs at that, as they pull out of their hug. "I wouldn't miss little Emma's birthday, now would I?" She asks. "Now, where is the little princess?" She looks around the room, before she spots Emma sitting on the floor with Taissa and their cousins. "I'll be back in a minute."

She makes her way over towards Emma, leaving Sebastian standing there with the new guy who's looking on after Scarlett, before he's looking around the room awkwardly, like he's not sure on what to do. Sebastian doesn't blame him.

He's not really sure what to do right now either. He thought that Scarlett would've introduced him before going off to give Emma her birthday present, but he guesses not. Though, he's not too sure what he was expecting really, especially with Scarlett.

"I think Scar expects us to introduce each other." Sebastian says, looking over towards Scarlett, then back to the new guy. "I'm Sebastian."

The guy looks over at him. "I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Renner." He says, holding out his hand for Sebastian to shake. "Scarlett said you wouldn't mind if I came along with her."

Sebastian nods. "Yeah, I don't mind." He says. "I honestly kind of get her to bring over any new partners she gets so Chris and I can meet them."

"And sometimes the both of you end up scaring them off." Scarlett butts in, walking back over to them.

"Well, you're like the little sister I never wanted, so I'm going to make sure your partners are good ones." He says, before stopping. "Well, actually I would've liked at least one brother or sister growing up." He corrects himself. "Anyway, Scar. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all. Neither does Chris."

"You're like an overprotective older brother." Scarlett laughs. "And you know very well that I can take care of myself."

Sebastian laughs a little at that. He knows that Scarlett is very much able to take care of herself. Though, he also knows that she's had a bit of trouble with boyfriends in the past, particularly during high school.

"Don't worry." Jeremy starts, pulling Scarlett in close to him, and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He assures him. "If I do, I give you permission to kick my ass."

"And make sure I don't have to take you up on that offer." Sebastian says, hoping like hell that this guy won't hurt Scarlett in any way. Though, he does seem nice, so maybe there's nothing to worry about? "You seem like a nice guy, so I think I trust you enough not to hurt her."

"Who's kicking whose ass?" Chris asks, walking over to Sebastian's side, and looking Jeremy up and down. "Who's this?"

"Chris, this is Jeremy." Scarlett says.

Chris nods. "Hi, I'm Chris." He says, holding his hand out for Jeremy to shake. "Chris Evans."

"Jeremy Renner." Jeremy says, taking Chris's hand in his.

Looking over his shoulder, Sebastian notices that Emma seems to be wanting to open her presents now. "Chris, I think Emma wants to start opening her presents now." He says.

Chris looks over towards Emma and nods. "Well, let's go help her out then." He says.

At that, they make their way over to Emma, with Scarlett and Jeremy following behind, and help Emma open her presents while their friends and family sit around the room with them. Well, almost all of them, as Sebastian notices that his mother has gone up to check on Sabrina, who had gone down for her nap not too long before everyone got here after Chris had given her a bottle of breastmilk.

Sebastian will more than likely go up and check on her himself in a bit. But right now, he's set on helping Emma open her birthday presents. Today is for Emma, though, he's certainly not going to ignore Taissa and Sabrina, he'd never imagine paying attention to one of the daughters over the others. Though, he does have to pay a bit more attention to Sabrina, seeing as she's only three months old, but both Taissa and Emma seem to understand that, which he's glad about.

For now though, he's going to help Emma open all her presents, and make sure she has the best birthday ever surrounded by their family and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna mention here that while Chris's job in this fic is him being an architect _(or architectural designer really)_ I honestly know next to nothing about it. So, I try not to write too much about it in case whatever I write about it is completely wrong. I have done a little research about it though, so there's that.

A month has passed in the Evans family household, and not even a week ago, Sebastian's mother had left to go back to Romania. It was a tearful departure, but with Georgeta promising to come back soon, the girls and Sebastian know that it _hopefully_ won't be very long until they see her again. Though Sebastian had tried to talk her into moving back to America.

Right now though, the summer holidays have started, which means the family gets to spend more time together during the day. Well, that is when Chris isn't shut away in his office working on stuff. But he has to get this work done before the the deadline.

Today though, while Chris is shut away in his office, Sebastian has decided to take the girls out for the day. Where to, he's not so sure just yet. There _is_ a few things that they need to get from the store though, so that's first on the list for today.

He is thinking of taking the girls to the SPCA for a visit for something to do though, so maybe after they've been to a few shops they can go there afterwards. Just as long as the girls behave themselves though. During the hotter weather they tend to be a bit restless, and not really do as they're told.

"Chris, I'm taking the girls out for the day." Sebastian says, walking into Chris's office, which really is more like their little library as most of their books are stacked on shelves upon shelves in this room. Well, minus the shelf that's out in the living room.

"Okay." Chris says, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian from where he sat at the desk with a large a5 visual diary in front of him. "If you go out to the store, can you get me a Redbull?" He asks.

"Sure." Sebastian says, walking over to him. "How's work going?" He asks, sneaking a look at the building design stuff that Chris is working on.

Chris shrugs. "Okay I guess." He says. "I may need to call Steve in a little while though."

"Alright. If you do, tell him I said hi, and him and Bucky." Sebastian says, before kissing Chris on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay." Chris nods, pulling Sebastian down for a kiss, before letting him leave.

As Sebastian leaves the room, Chris gets back to work on the building designs from the concept sheet that his boss had emailed him earlier. Though, currently he's not very happy with how it's turning out on paper right now. The measurements looks about right, but just the whole thing looks a little messy to him.

He's really going to have to call Steve up about this soon. Maybe see if he's not busy that he can come round and give his opinions on it before he gets to making the blueprints for the building. He likes to get his bosses input on his designs before he gets the final layout done.

For now though, he's just going to go make himself another coffee and take a short break before he gets straight back into work.

**********

"Alright girls." Sebastian starts, getting the three of them buckled into the car. "Who's ready to go out for the day?"

Both Taissa and Emma yell their excitement out to him, while Sabrina just laughs at them from her carseat as she waves her plush black cat toy around.

"Great." He smiles, happy to see all three of his and Chris's girls excited to go out somewhere for the day so that they're not just cooped up in the house bored out of their minds.

Sebastian isn't sure if he would've been able to last another minute in the house with Taissa and Emma complaining that there's nothing to do, so his best option was to take the three of them out for the day. It also gives Chris the opportunity to work in peace at home without the girls bothering him.

Though, Sebastian has a feeling that as soon as they get home, that Chris may inform him of some elaborate story about how Muffy supposedly tried to kill him again. Now he'll admit that his cat is an ass at times, but there's no way that he'd actually try and _kill_ Chris, or anyone for that matter really. His cat may be an asshole at times, but he definitely isn't a killer.

But Sebastian knows that Chris is more of a dog person than a cat person, so he really can't blame him for not being very fond of the cat. He also knows that if he's not careful, that Chris is going to one day come home with a dog without consulting him. In fact, Sebastian feels as though that is _exactly_ how it's going to happen.

Double checking that the three of them are all buckled into their carseats, Sebastian gets into the car himself, before they're off into town.

**********

"Well, Chris." Steve starts, standing back as he examines the work that Chris had finished, but wasn't sure about. "It looks fine to me. Maybe a few things you could change up here and there, but other than that, it's basically what our clients are after for their building."

"Are you sure?" Chris asks, examining over his work for what felt like the millionth time today. "It doesn't quite feel right to me."

Chris has always been a little self conscious about his work, worried that whatever he designs won't be good enough and he'll have to start over from scratch again. But his boss, Steve, is always there to tell him it looks good, but a few tweaks here and there could improve it.

Steve is also usually telling him to make sure that the designs are easy enough to make for when the builders get to building it. They don't want the designs and measurements to be too extravagant to the point where it's difficult to follow the blueprints for it.

"Chris, you've been working with us for nearly four years now. You've yet to fail us, and I have faith that you never will." Steve assures him. "You're one of the best designers we've had in a long time."

At the praise from the older alpha, Chris can't help the light pink blush from appearing on his cheeks. Though, his beard manages to hide some of it. But if Steve has managed to notice it, then he doesn't say anything.

"Well, if you say so." Chris says.

He supposes that what he's managed to finish so far isn't _that_ bad. Steve seems to think it looks okay, just maybe a few tweaks here and there is all that it needs.

Steve nods. "Now, I've gotta go now." He starts. "Bucky's not feeling too well, and he's wanting me to pick him up a few things." He says. "One of which just _has_ to be Starbucks." He says in dread.

"Bucky makes you go out to get him Starbucks too then?" Chris asks, knowing what it's like to have to go into Starbucks to get Sebastian's coffee sometimes all too well.

"Yeah." Steve sighs. "I honestly try to avoid going in there myself, but Bucky is often pretty set on me going out to get him his precious green tea frappuccino, or whatever the hell it's called." He says.

Chris nods. "Seb's the same. Though, I think it's the salted caramel one that he usually gets." He says. "But I know exactly what you mean."

"Just give me a call if you're not sure on anything else." Steve says, after Chris has walked with him outside to his car out in the driveway.

"Will do." Chris says, waving Steve off as he drives out of the driveway and down the street.

Once Steve's car is out of sight, Chris heads back on inside and back into his office to do some more work on the designs. All the while glad of the fact that he has a good friendship with his boss, and that he can easily go to him if he's not sure on anything. Honestly, if Chris had anyone else as his boss other than Steve Rogers, he's not so sure he would enjoy his job as much as he does.

Sitting back down on his chair, he looks behind him over at Sebastian's favorite reading chair to find Muffy sitting there watching him. He's fairly certain that ginger furball wasn't there when Steve was here, and he wouldn't be surprised if the cat had followed him in here just now.

Though, as much as he'd like to kick the cat out of the room, he decides against it. He doesn't want to get clawed up by him again. That cat sure may be getting old, but his claws are still sharp as fuck, and Chris doesn't like it. He'd much rather they have a dog, but he and Sebastian had agreed on no dogs just yet. _Unfortunately._

Doing his best to ignore the cat's presence, Chris gets right back into his work. Knowing that now is probably the best time for him to get anything done before Sebastian and the girls get home.

**********

"Okay, who wants to visit the SPCA?" Sebastian asks, once he's got the girls back into the car after just getting out of the store to by a few things. Though, before that they did go to the park for a bit.

"I do!" Taissa and Emma exclaim at the same time, while Sabrina just squeals, despite not knowing what's going on.

"Are we going to get a dog, mommy?" Emma asks.

Sebastian sighs, knowing that Emma or Taissa would ask that. But he and Chris agreed on no dogs just yet, even though Chris and both Taissa and Emma want one. Honestly, Sebastian doesn't _really_ want a dog all that much, seeing as he's more of a cat person, but he's not totally against the idea of getting a dog in a few years time.

"No, we're not going to get a dog." He says. "If we were, then you know your father would be here with us right now." He tells them. Sebastian wouldn't hear the end of it from Chris if they went to get a dog without him. "We'll get a dog one day, I promise. Just not today."

Both Taissa and Emma voice their disappointment, but luckily for Sebastian it doesn't last very long as he drives out of the store parking lot. He guesses that they're just excited either way from the fact that he's taking them to the SPCA for a visit, which isn't something they get to do very often. Mainly to keep Sebastian from caving in and adopting every cat that he sees. If he did that, then Chris would probably kill him.

Pulling up into the parking lot outside the SPCA building, they can already hear all the puppies and dogs barking away, just waiting to get adopted. Which tempts Sebastian to adopt one, but he fights off the urge to adopt one. They're not ready for a dog just yet, he's not actually sure when they'll be ready for one, but Taissa and Emma seem to think they're ready for one. Chris too, even if he doesn't exactly show it.

Getting the girls out of the car then locking up afterwards, he leads them inside the building and over to the front desk. He does whatever he needs to do to allow them to view the dogs and puppies, seeing as you can't just go in and view them, unlike the cats.

As they look through the pens where all the dogs are (unfortunately unable to go in and interact with any of the dogs or puppies, much to Taissa and Emma's disappointment), Sabrina squeals in delight as she gazes round at all the dogs and puppies. Sebastian also ends up having to adjust his hold on her, as she starts wriggling around in his arms, more than likely wanting to get closer to the animals.

"Tai, Em, be careful." Sebastian calls, as the two of them run a bit ahead of them.

Shaking his head, he keep an eye on them as they stop in front of one of the pens with three little puppies inside. As cute as the puppies are though, as soon as he gets over to them, he has to remind Taissa and Emma that they can't adopt one of them. Which causes the girls to whine, while Sabrina makes grabby hands towards the puppies. Sebastian takes that as a hint that she wants a dog just as much as her older sisters do.

While they walk around, a beta woman, who's maybe a couple years older than Sebastian walks over to them.

"Hi, are you looking to adopt?" She asks.

Sebastian shakes his head. "Unfortunately not today." He apologizes. "We're just visiting." He says. "Honestly, I wouldn't hear the end of it from my husband if we were to adopt a dog or puppy without him."

The lady nods, telling them that if he changes his mind, to come get her. Sebastian thanks her, but he has no intention of finding her again. They're not here to adopt a dog. They're only here to visit for something to do today. Even if it is a little upsetting that they're at the SPCA with no plans on adopting...

Once they've had enough at looking at the dogs, they head on over to where the cats are, with Taissa and Emma's moods brightening at the fact that they're allowed to go go in and interact with the cats and kittens. Though, _only_ with parent supervision.

Sabrina seems to enjoy herself seeing all the cats, with almost all of them smooching up to her, and luckily some of them aren't too bothered when she pulls a little too hard on their tails. Though, Sebastian _does_ stop her from pulling on their tails for the most part, but sometimes she's just too quick for him to stop her.

One of the elderly cats in one of the pens in particular ends up taking a liking to Sabrina, which understandable confuses Sebastian, as he would've thought that the more elderly cats wouldn't be interested in young kids. It also makes him upset at the amount of elderly cats in here, and he wishes that he could just take them all home with him.

He'd gladly adopt every single elderly cat in here, and allow them to live out the rest of their years in a loving home. Except, Chris would probably kill him if he were to come home with every single elderly cat in here. Even if they _are_ elderly cats...

There's also the case that he's not too sure how Muffy would react if a bunch of elderly cats - or any other cat for that matter - just suddenly started living with them. Muffy has been Sebastian's only cat for twelve years now, and he doubts that he'll be just okay with a new cat invading his territory. He's not even that nice to the neighboring cats.

"Mommy, look!" Taissa says, pointing over to the pen with all the kittens.

Only, there wasn't a bunch of kittens in there like Sebastian would've thought there would be. Instead, there was only one little ginger kitten in there, playing all by herself. Well, according to the board thing the kitten is a female.

Seeing her all alone in there, upsets Sebastian greatly. It also reminds him of back when he was only 14 and his mother took him to the SPCA to adopt a kitten. Muffy was the only kitten there at the time, and Sebastian just couldn't leave him there, even though his mother had already allowed him to adopt a cat or kitten. Come to think of it, that reason alone may be why Muffy doesn't like other cats, as he was all alone at the SPCA with no other kittens to play with.

But seeing this little kitten all alone in her pen, makes Sebastian actually _want_ to adopt her, even when he had promised himself that they're not adopting today. But he can't just leave her there all on her own with no other kittens to play with.

Sighing, he shakes his head, and makes up his mind on what he's going to do. Even _if_ it's a decision that'll make Chris mad...

_"Chris is gonna kill me for this..."_


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy!" Is the first thing that Chris hears as soon as the front door to the house opens.

Looking up from his phone, he sees Taissa running over to him where he lay stretched out on the couch. He had just finished his work for the day, and had decided to just rest on the couch out in the living room watching TV while he waits for Sebastian and the girls to get home.

"Hey, sweetheart." He says, sitting up. "Did you and your sisters have fun?" He asks.

Taissa nods. "Mommy adopted a new little kitten!" She exclaims. "Her name's Nala, and she's like a tiny version of Muffy!"

It takes Chris a bit longer than it should have for him to realize what Taissa had said. But when it does, he's up off the couch and running outside.

"Sebastian!" Chris yells, standing outside the door, arms folded across his chest as he watches Sebastian jump away from the car in fright. "Just what have you gone and done?" He asks.

He doesn't mean to sound threatening in anyway, but he must've given Emma a fright, as she hides behind Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian shifts uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Chris. "Uh, got a new family member?" He says, but it comes out more like a question.

Chris frowns, before walking over to him, and Emma runs off inside the house. He's going to have to apologize for scaring her like that. He didn't mean to scare her though. He _really_ didn't.

"I hope you're going to apologize to Emma for scaring her like that." Sebastian says, watching as Emma runs into the house.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry." Chris assures him. "Now... You got another fucking cat?" He questions.

Sebastian nods, scratching at the back of his neck. "I couldn't help it, Chris." He says. "She was the _only_ kitten there! I couldn't just leave her!"

Chris supposes that he can understand why Sebastian couldn't just leave the little kitten there on her own. But why he didn't call him first, is what Chris fails to understand. Usually they consult each other first before doing things like this.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this before you adopted her?" Chris asks. "And you and I both agreed that the next pet we get would be a dog, not another cat!"

"I uh...." Sebastian trails off. He's not entirely sure why he didn't call Chris about adopting a new kitten. Though, there was the fact that he didn't really want to disturb Chris while he was working. "I didn't want to disturb you while you were working."

Chris sighs shaking his head. He guesses that's a fair enough reason, but he really wishes that he had called him about it first, and not just go ahead and adopt the kitten.

"Alright." He sighs, shaking his head. "I'm not exactly happy about this, Seb." He starts. "But I'm not going to make you send the kitten back to the SPCA. I don't hate cats _that_ much to make you send her back right after adopting her." He says. "Though, have you considered how Muffy will react to this?"

"Well, uh.... A little...." Sebastian trails off.

He has considered how Muffy may react to a new kitten in the house, and he's not completely sure how he'll react exactly. Though, he _knows_ that Muffy won't try to kill the kitten. With any luck, he won't be that interested and just not give a damn about her.

Chris sighs at that. "Well, let's just hope he doesn't try to attack her." He says. "He's not exactly friendly with any of the neighborhood cats. Or dogs for that matter."

"Actually, there's this stray black-and-white cat that's been hanging round that Muffy seems to be okay with." Sebastian says, as he goes to get Sabrina - who had fallen asleep sometime on the drive back home - out of her car seat, and carefully handing her to Chris.

"Really?" Chris asks, carefully taking Sabrina from Sebastian, before something crosses his mind. " _Please_ tell me you're not going to attempt to catch this stray...."

Sebastian doesn't exactly give him a straight answer to that, as he shuts the backseat door, before going to the passengers side door at the front of the car to grab the cat carrier. Which automatically gives Chris the feeling that Sebastian is going to attempt to do _exactly_ that.

"Can you take Sabrina up to bed then come back out to the car to get the shopping?" Sebastian asks. "There's not much there, and I have to get Nala settled."

Chris nods. "Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised you named her after Nala from the Lion King." He says, casting a glance in the cat carrier to see a little ginger kitten curled up inside. "Wait, _is_ it a female?"

Sebastian nods. "Female gingers aren't as rare as people think, Chris." He says. "It's just a lot more common to find male gingers."

Chris nods, guessing that that makes sense. He also supposes that just _maybe_ having another cat in the house won't be so bad. They _are_ a lot easier to look after than dogs after all, but that's not going to stop him from trying to get a dog soon since Sebastian got a new kitten.

Who knows? Maybe this cat will end up liking him, unlike Muffy who seems like he wants to kill him every time he sees him. Chris just hopes that this new kitten doesn't end up taking after Muffy.... He also hopes that Sebastian doesn't attempt to catch the stray black-and-white cat that's been roaming around. Two cats are more than enough.

Following Sebastian inside, Chris takes Sabrina upstairs into her room to get her down in bed for her nap. Once that's done, he grabs the baby monitor and takes it back with him downstairs, setting it down on the coffee table before going to get the shopping out of the car.

"You haven't taken her out of her carrier yet?" Chris asks, walking into the living room after putting the shopping in the kitchen, to find Sebastian sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the cat carrier, with Taissa and Emma sitting next to him.

He looks up over at Chris. "I will soon." He starts. "Just... I think it might be safer to keep her in here while Muffy sees her." He says. "But, I'm not sure where he is right now. Can you go find him?"

Chris's eyes widen at that. Sebastian wants _him_ to go and find Muffy? That's not something that Chris even _wants_ to do. Though, he does have an idea of where Muffy is right now. Unless the cat has since moved somewhere else.

"Why me?" Chris asks. "You know that cat _hates_ me!" He exclaims.

Sebastian sighs, getting up off the floor. "Fine. Okay... I'll go find him." He sighs. "Keep an eye on them, will you?" He asks, referring to Taissa, Emma, and the kitten, before leaving the room to go find Muffy.

Walking over to the couch, Chris watches as Taissa and Emma try to get the kitten's attention. Though, it doesn't work too much. Chris guesses that it's because the kitten is in an unfamiliar environment, and is frightened of all these new sights and smells.

"Be careful." Chris says. "Let's get her settled first."

Sebastian comes back not long after carrying Muffy in his arms, before setting him down on the floor.

"You know, if I were to even attempt to pick him up, he'd claw my eyes out." Chris says, as he watches Sebastian sit down near the cat carrier once more.

Chris decides to stay up on the safety of the couch, as he watches Sebastian call Muffy over towards the cat carrier. He's not too sure what's going to happen, but he'd rather not be near Muffy's claws _if_ he starts scratching, which may or may not happen. Hopefully it doesn't, but you can never tell with that cat.

Muffy walks over to the cat carrier slowly, sniffing around at it. He takes one look at the little ginger kitten sitting inside starting at him with wide, curious and frightened eyes, before hissing and stalking off out of the room, his tail thrashing from side to side.

Chris looks on after the cat, before turning to Sebastian. "Well... I think you may have pissed him off by bringing another cat into his home, Seb." He says.

"Well, no kidding, Chris." Sebastian replies, before turning his attention to the kitten. "I mean, I _guess_ it didn't go too badly." He says. "No claws were involved."

"There might be later." Chris points out.

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head a little. "Yeah, well... hopefully there won't be." He says, before letting the kitten out of the cat carrier.

She stumbles out slowly, meowing up at Sebastian, before she slowly moves around the room, sniffing around at everything as she goes. She stops when she reaches the couch at Chris's feet, and stares up at him with wide eyes. She meows up at him, before scrambling to get up onto the couch, and when she's finally made it onto the couch, she climbs onto Chris's lap, staring up at him once more.

"I think she likes you." Sebastian says.

Chris looks down at the little kitten sitting on his lap. He has to admit, she _is_ pretty cute, and he's going to take the fact that she seems to like him as a good thing. He's not a cat person, but he also doesn't _hate_ cats, so he's rather glad that this one likes him already, unlike Muffy who never liked Chris from the moment he saw him.

"Well, good." He says, stroking a hand across the kitten's fur gently. "But she better not turn out being anything like Muffy when she's a lot older than she is now."

"I don't think she'll turn out as bad as you claim that Muffy is, Chris." Sebastian says, getting up off the floor, stretching a little as he does so. "We're going to have to order her some kitten toys and some other stuff. Where's my laptop so I can order her some stuff off Amazon?" He asks, looking around on the small table on one side of the living room.

"Might be in the office?" Chris suggests. "Though, you could always use the Amazon app on your phone." He reminds him.

Sebastian looks over at him, shaking his head a little. "I prefer using a laptop for that sort of thing." He says. "And my phone needs charging anyway." He adds, before going off into their office that also doubles as their little library.

Chris looks on after him, before turning back to the kitten who has now fallen asleep on his lap. Which means that he won't be able to get up anytime soon. Unless if course he manages to move the kitten without waking her up. He doesn't really want to risk it though.

Looking up as Taissa and Emma both make their way over to him, Chris frowns a little as he remembers that he needs to apologize to Emma for scaring her before. Though, by the looks of things, she seems to have gotten over it already.

"Hey, Emma." Chris says, as she strokes a hand across the kittens fur gently, being careful not to wake her. "Sorry for scaring you before." He apologizes. "I was just surprised that your mother adopted a new kitten without talking to me about it."

She nods, before she and Taissa are climbing up onto the couch next to him. The sudden movement makes the kitten jump awake, and meow at them, before making her way over to them both, sniffing them curiously.

Chris assumes that that means that she's going to stay over by Taissa and Emma now so he's able to get up. But not long after that, before Chris even gets the chance to get up, Nala is climbing straight back onto his lap, where she curls up once more.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck there for awhile." Sebastian comments, as he makes his way back into the living room with his laptop.

Chris chuckles a little at that. There's definitely no way that he's going to be able to get up for awhile now. Though, he's rather glad it's not Muffy who is curled up asleep on his lap.

"Yeah, seems like it." He says. "Kind of glad it's not Muffy."

Sebastian huffs out a laugh at that, as he turns his laptop on so he can get onto Amazon to buy some supplies for the kitten. Quite possibly a few other things as well, but mainly kitten supplies. He already picked up some kitten food while in the SPCA, expensive as it is, but he didn't want to leave the girls in the car by themselves while he ran into the store to get some. He can always get more from the store tomorrow.

Though, they don't have any cat litter as far as he knows, but they _do_ have a litter box that they never had a use for. Really they only got it in case of emergencies, and during winter when it's too cold for Muffy to go outside. But even then Muffy _still_ usually opts for going outside most of the time. So, he's not sure if they've got any cat litter left. He can always get Chris to go outside and get some dirt or sand to use just for tonight though.

"Chris, where's that litter box that we bought, but Muffy never really used?" He asks, not looking over at Chris, as he adds stuff that they need to the cart.

"Basement, I think." Chris says. "I think there might _just_ be enough cat litter." He adds. "I'll go see if I can find them soon."

"Good." Sebastian nods. "Is there anything that we need?" He asks. "If there is, I might as well just order it now along with all this."

Chris shrugs. "I think I need a new pack of sketch pencils, and some erasers, but I'm not sure." He says. "There's no hurry for them though. They're not exactly cheap."

Sebastian adds some to the cart anyway. It's probably better in the long run if Chris has quite a bit of them stored away anyway. He adds a few more things onto the cart, a couple he's not entirely sure they _really_ need, but gets anyway. If there's something that they need that he hasn't added to the cart, he can always go out to the store later on, tomorrow or sometime over the next couple days.

Checking through everything first, and double checking that he's selected overnight delivery, he goes to check out the items in the cart. He's almost positive that there's nothing else they need, but he's not for sure.

"Alright. It's done." Sebastian states. "They should be here early in the morning, and you'll most likely be awake before me, so you'll have to be the one to answer the door to get the post." He says, looking over at Chris.

Chris nods. He just hopes the post doesn't take too long to arrive in the morning, as he's planning on going out to the gym with Anthony tomorrow before getting back to work later on in the day. He's sure the post won't take too long to arrive in the morning though, it never usually takes too long anyway.

"Sounds good." Chris says. "But just as long as it gets here before I head on out to meet Anthony at the gym in the morning."

"I'm sure it'll be here before then." Sebastian says. "Plus, it's over night delivery, so it usually does arrive before you're off to the gym to go work out with Anthony."

"Yeah, probably." Chris says, before looking down at the kitten asleep on his lap. "I need to get up, but I can't." He sighs. "I don't want to disturb her."

Sebastian looks over at him. "What is it you need to do right now?" He asks.

Chris shrugs. "Just get something to eat and drink I guess." He says.

"I can go fix you up something that _should_ hopefully hold you over until dinner in a few hours." Sebastian says, getting up off the couch. "I got you a Redbull from the store, but it's not cold, and I know you don't like your energy drinks when they're not ice cold. Do you want me to put it in the freezer for awhile?" He asks.

Chris nods. "Yeah, that sounds good." He says.

Sebastian nods, before heading off into the kitchen to make Chris something quick to eat... and to figure out what he's going to cook for dinner, leaving Chris to watch Taissa, Emma, Nala, and keep a listen out on the baby monitor for when Sabrina wakes up from her nap.

Looking down as something bats at his legs, Sebastian finds Muffy sitting there staring up at him, before he starts meowing. Sebastian guesses that the old boy will more than likely be a little pissy for the next few days because of the new kitten in the house, but he hopes within time that Muffy will get used to Nala, even if it's only tolerating her... though that stray black-and-white cat that's been hanging round lately, Muffy seems completely fine with.

Bending down to pick him up in his arms, Sebastian holds Muffy close to him carefully, and he takes it as a good thing that Muffy isn't trying to get out of his hold. Though, Sebastian _does_ get a paw to the cheek - luckily with claws sheathed - and dull green eyes glaring at him.

"You're pissed at me now aren't you, boy?" Sebastian asks, to which Muffy meows at him, before rubbing the top of his head against Sebastian's face, resulting in Sebastian getting ginger fur in his mouth.

Sebastian holds Muffy for a couple more minutes, assuring him that he's not being replaced - even though Muffy doesn't understand a word of it - before setting him back down on the floor as soon as Muffy makes it known that he wants to be back on the ground.

He watches as Muffy plods on out of the room, before getting straight into what he came into the kitchen for....

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mentioning now that there is smut around the middle of this chapter. If you don't like smut, feel free to skip it. Once you see "******" _(can't recall what they're called... asterisks maybe? is that even how you spell it?)_ for a second time, then you can continue reading.
> 
> Also, wow... I managed to write a chapter that is _just_ over 4k words in length.... Not my usual length of chapters compared to most of my stuff over on Wattpad.

"Sebastian...." Chris sighs. "Muffy _really_ doesn't like Nala."

A year has passed in Evans household, and still, with not much luck, Muffy _still_ isn't very pleased with the newest addition to the family. Chris on the other hand, has grown to like the ginger female cat, Nala, so there's a win there.

Though, Chris is definitely not too pleased that they appear to now have _three_ cats instead of two.

Sebastian had managed to catch the stray black-and-white tom cat that had been hanging around, much to Chris's annoyance. Though, considering black-and-white cat - that Sebastian had decided to name Sooty - prefers staying outside than inside most of the time, Chris has decided to let it slide. A bonus is that Muffy likes that cat, and now Muffy has been staying outside more often.

"Why? What's going on?" Sebastian asks, running into the kitchen. "Are they fighting again?"

"Well, not so much fighting." Chris starts. "But Muffy _did_ manage to somehow push her off the table."

Sebastian sighs, before walking over to the fridge to get a drink. "I think that was his revenge for her pouncing on him this morning." He says. "Do you want a coffee?" He asks.

Chris shakes his head. "Nah, already had one." He says. "You've done a load of washing, right?"

"Yeah. There's a pile of your clothes for you to take away with you on the bed." Sebastian nods, as he boils the jug to make himself a coffee. "It _should_ be a months worth of clothes. If not, you'll just have to do some washing at the dry cleaners near wherever it is your working." He stops, turning to face Chris. "Have you got everything else you need packed? Don't forget you leave in the morning."

"Yes, everything's packed, don't worry." Chris assures him. "Now, are you going to be okay on your own with the girls and the cats for a month while I'm away for work?" He asks.

Sebastian shrugs. He must admit that he hates it when Chris has to go out of town for work to oversee the construction of the buildings that he's helped do the designs for. Luckily it's not very often that happens, but when it does, Sebastian doesn't like it. Usually it's just because of the length that he's away for, and his omega instinct wanting his alpha. They've got to get the money to live somehow though.

"We'll be fine." Sebastian says. "I can always call Laura and ask her if she can babysit the girls whenever I need some help."

A few months ago they had taken Bucky's advice about getting his and Steve's daughter to babysit for them whenever needed. They're glad they did, too. Laura is great with the girls, and the girls love her.

"Can you go outside and see how much cat biscuits are in Sooty's bowl?" Sebastian asks. "I'm not sure how much he has left."

"I was just out there earlier, and he had plenty." Chris says. "I'm sure if he gets more hungry later he'll just wander on inside like he usually does."

Sebastian nods. Even though Sooty prefers to stay outside rather than inside, he still comes on inside through the cat door or an open window whenever he wants food. Or he just catches a bird. Though, Sebastian _does_ wish that Sooty would stay inside more than outside, but he's an outdoor cat, and it's just what he likes more. During the colder weather he comes inside more though.

"You know, Seb." Chris starts, as soon as Sebastian sits down at the table with a mug of coffee. "I think we should start discussing when we're going to get a dog." He says.

"Are we now?" Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow as he takes a large sip of his coffee, grimacing at the taste as he realizes he forgot to add sugar.

"Well, it's only fair. Seeing as _you_ now have _three_ cats." Chris says, watching as Sebastian gets up to put sugar into his coffee. "Plus, you never told me you were going to adopt Nala when you did." He reminds him.

"Are you _still_ going to go on about that?" Sebastian asks. "And don't you dare say you don't like Nala. I've seen how you treat her. _You_ treat her like a little princess more than _I_ do." He says. "Hell, she likes you a lot more than she likes me."

Well... Chris knows that Sebastian isn't wrong there. He _does_ very much like Nala. Muffy still hates him though, Sooty on the other hand, just sees him as someone who gives him food, so Chris assumes that means that Sooty is indifferent about him. He thinks Sooty is like that with Sebastian too.

"That may be true, but you _still_ never told me you were getting her." He says. " _And_ don't forget that you managed to catch Sooty."

"Well, _technically_ I didn't really do all that much to catch him. He really ended up just making himself at home in our backyard." Sebastian says, sitting back down at the table. "I thought you wouldn't mind having him here so much, seeing as he's more of an outdoor cat than an indoor cat."

"I guess so." Chris shrugs. "You still named him though, so that kinda makes him yours in a way. Or shows that you want to keep him."

"Well, what else was I supposed to call him? He _had_ to have a name." Sebastian says. "Plus, he's gotten used to me calling him Sooty now." He shrugs. "And of course I want to keep him. I've already spent money on getting him neutered after all. Also, he's the first cat that Muffy even likes, so there's a win there."

Chris nods, agreeing on how it's a win with Muffy actually liking Sooty. Though, it's been a year already, and Muffy is still yet to show any signs of liking Nala. Maybe because she showed up in his home with no warning. Or because he's just a territorial bastard. Then again, that wouldn't explain how he likes Sooty. Maybe he just doesn't like female cats, or it's because Nala is ginger much like himself.

"Yeah, but _Sooty_?" Chris asks. "Like that Sooty and Sweep children's puppet show thing?"

Sebastian shrugs. "I thought it was cute." He says. "And it suits him, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so...." Chris sighs. "Now... we need to discuss when we're going to get a dog."

"You _that_ desperate in getting a dog?" Sebastian asks.

Chris nods. "We _need_ a dog, Seb." He says. "And I know the girls would love one."

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head a little. He's not totally against having a dog, but he'd rather not get one just yet. He's not even sure how the cats would react to a dog, and he doesn't want a dog to scare any of them off.

But Chris and the girls _really_ want one, so he's a little outnumbered on that front.

"Chris, I..." He trails off. "I don't know... is now a very good time for us to get a dog?" He asks. "I mean, Sabrina is _only_ a year old. I just don't know if we're ready for a dog yet. Not to mention they're not as easy to look after as cats."

"Well, we _don't_ need to get one just yet." Chris says. "But, soon maybe?"

Sighing, Sebastian shakes his head. He knows that Chris wasn't meaning getting one just yet, especially when he's leaving for work tomorrow for a month. But when they can get one? Sebastian is undecided. He wouldn't _really_ mind getting one, but he's unsure of when.

"I don't know. Chris...." He sighs. "I'll have to think about it."

"So, you're not against getting one?" Chris asks.

"I've never been against getting one, Chris. I just don't know if we're ready for one yet." He says. "I know you're very much ready for a dog, but I don't know if I am."

Chris nods. "Alright." He says. "How about, while I'm away for work, you can think it all over and when I return home at the end of the month we can decide from there?" He asks, hopeful.

"I guess we can do that." Sebastian smiles a little, before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "Laura just text. She said she'll be back from the park with the girls in about ten or twenty minutes. She just had to stop off at the store first."

Chris nods. "So we have about fifteen minutes of alone time till they return...." He says.

Sebastian looks up at him, knowing exactly what Chris is implying they could do to occupy themselves before the girls return home. Except, considering he just finished up cleaning the house not too long ago, Sebastian just wants to sit and relax as he finished off his coffee.

"Not now, Chris." He says. "I just want to relax in peace before the house is full again."

Chris nods. Understanding that Sebastian isn't in the mood right now, even _if_ they don't really get enough time to themselves anymore because of looking after the girls.

"Maybe later though, seeing as you'll be gone for about a month." Sebastian adds, noticing the disappointment on Chris's face.

"Okay, but _only_ if you _really_ want to." Chris says.

Sebastian smirks a little. "Well you might just be in luck later tonight, big guy...."

**********

"So...." Sebastian trails off, sitting down on Chris's lap. "The girls are in bed."

"Are they now?" Chris asks, grabbing a hold of Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian hums, leaning down to kiss Chris, who kisses back eagerly, gripping onto Sebastian's hips.

They had put the girls down to bed two hours ago, and now Sebastian and Chris are about to have a little _fun_ since Chris won't be home for about a month for work. Unfortunately though, they'll have to be quiet so they don't wake the girls up. That's the last thing that they need.

"Bedroom?" Chris asks, as Sebastian paws at his chest, trying to get his shirt off.

Sebastian moans in response, trying to rub up against Chris. All his omega instinct wanting him to get a nice alpha's knot inside him.

"Come on then." Chris says, gripping onto Sebastian's ass, hoisting him up as he gets up off the couch.

Once they're off the couch, Sebastian wraps his legs around Chris's waist, as he leaves kisses all around Chris's neck. He tries to rub up against Chris, but Chris holds him in place, causing him to whimper in frustration as Chris takes them to the bedroom.

Chris locks their bedroom door behind them, having finally invested in a lock, before setting Sebastian down on the bed.

"Clothes off, now." Chris says, as he begins to take his clothes off. Though, before he even had to say it, Sebastian is already removing his clothes.

As Chris gets up on top of Sebastian once the both of them are unclothed, he begins kissing down the length of Sebastian's body, stopping once to gets to his dick. He gives it a few small kisses, before kissing back up Sebastian's torso and chest.

Sebastian moans a little at the contact, trying to keep as quiet as possible so he doesn't wake the girls up.

"Come on, Chris!" He gasps, bucking his hips up against Chris.

He can already feel the slick leaking out of his hole and onto the sheets. All he wants right now, is for Chris to just hurry up and stick something inside him, preferably his cock.

"Patience, Seb." Chris chuckles, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a condom from out of the drawers.

"I don't think I _can_ be patient, Chris. So you better hurry up and stick something in me." Sebastian says, leaning up on his elbows as he watches Chris.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for Chris to stick a finger inside Sebastian's hole, causing him to fall back onto the bed with a small gasp. _Finally_ Chris is giving him what he wants, even if it _is_ only a finger, which quickly turns into two and then three fingers stretching his hole for Chris's cock.

"Chris." Sebastian moans as Chris's fingers brush up against his prostate, doing his best not to be too loud. "Come on already. I _need_ you inside me."

"Eager are we?" Chris asks, thrusting his fingers inside Sebastian.

He won't lie. Chris is just as eager to fuck Sebastian right now just as Sebastian is eager to get fucked.

Sebastian just lets out a whimper in response, pushing down on Chris's fingers, trying to get him to move or just do _something_ already. Preferable sticking his cock in him already.

Chris chuckles a little at that, leaning down to place a kiss on Sebastian's forehead as he pulls his fingers out. The action causes Sebastian to whimper at the loss of contact, but it doesn't take long for Chris to roll on the condom, before situating himself between Sebastian's legs and pushing in.

As Chris bottoms out, Sebastian wraps his legs around his waist, digging his heels into Chris's back. He'll never be able to get over how fucking good Chris feels inside him, even when he's wearing a condom. Though without is _definitely_ a lot better.

Sebastian pulls Chris down for a kiss as soon as he starts thrusting into him, and threads his fingers through his hair. Though Chris's hair isn't exactly long enough to tug on all that much like his own. But that's not much of a problem, as Sebastian is the one who likes having his hair tugged on during sex more than Chris does.

It doesn't take long for Chris to find Sebastian's prostate, and when he does, he begins repeatedly thrusting against it. Which causes Sebastian to break away from the kiss to cry out, biting onto Chris's shoulder to muffle the noise.

Chris lets out a groan as Sebastian bites into his shoulder and scratches his nails up his back. Which may or may not be drawing blood, but they'll worry about that later. All they're worried about right now, is just being intimate with each other in the best way possible. That, and trying not to be too loud that they end up waking the girls up.

Grabbing onto Sebastian's leaking dick, Chris starts pumping him in time with his thrusts. They both know that they're not going to be able to last much longer, but that's okay with them. All they really care about right now, is being close to each other.

Sebastian is he first to release with a moan muffled by Chris's shoulder, as he spills out onto his stomach and Chris's hand. His legs go limp, falling from around Chris's waist and landing on either side if Chris's hips as Chris continues to thrust into him.

"Come on me, Chris." Sebastian gasps out, as his head hits the pillows under him, and his arms fall from Chris's back.

Chris nods, pulling out of Sebastian's hole slowly, causing Sebastian to whimper slightly. Once he's out, Chris takes off the condom and leans back on his knees as he pumps his dick a few times before he's spilling onto Sebastian with a groan, setting a hand down on the bed beside Sebastian's head to stop himself from collapsing onto him.

Sebastian's eyes flutter closed tiredly as he comes down from his own orgasm, and he barely even notices Chris getting up off the bed. Though, the cold wet touch of a damp washcloth is enough for him to open his eyes to find Chris cleaning off his stomach from their mess. But a shower in the morning would definitely be a lot better and nicer than just a damp washcloth.

"You good?" Chris asks.

"Yeah." Sebastian hums, curling up on his side once Chris has cleaned him up and gotten into bed next to him.

Chris smiles at that, pulling Sebastian closer to him, and kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chris." Sebastian hums, cuddling up against Chris, resting his head on Chris's chest.

It doesn't take too long for Sebastian to fall asleep with Chris's fingers running his hair, and the feel of his warm body against his own. Just the way he likes it.

**********

Sebastian wakes the next morning to find Chris just coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, having just come out of the shower.

"Morning, Seb." Chris says, walking over to his dresser to get some clothes for the day.

Sebastian rolls onto his back on the bed, mumbling a good morning to Chris. Though, as he looks at the time on the digital clock next to the bed, he groans as he sees that it's six in the morning, before shoving Chris's pillow over his face.

"Too early?" Chris asks, setting clothes down at the end of the bed to get changed into.

Whatever Sebastian replies with, Chris doesn't quite catch it. He's not even sure if it was English or Romanian either. Though he's assuming it's something about being too early to be awake right now.

Chris laughs a little under his breath, before going back into the bathroom once he's fully clothed to finish cleaning himself up. He debates shaving his beard, but decides against it as he knows how much Sebastian loves it. Instead he trims it a little, before brushing his teeth and combing his hair back a little. He probably should get his hair cut at some point, it's due for a trim anyway.

As he goes back into the bedroom, he finds Sebastian out of bed, getting into his pyjama pants and an old baggy shirt.

"Hey, Seb, go back to bed." Chris says, walking over to him, helping him into his shirt. "You don't need to be up this early."

"But I want to see you off." Sebastian says. "After all, you'll be gone for about a month." He reminds him. "Now, have you got everything packed?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry." He says, pulling Sebastian closer to him a little, and placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Good. What time do you need to be gone by?" Sebastian asks, as they walk out of the room slowly and downstairs into the living room.

Chris shrugs. "Well, Steve said anywhere between now and six thirty would be best to get there by ten." He says.

Sebastian nods. He doesn't want Chris to leave anytime soon, but he knows he has to. If only Chris wasn't going so far away for work. If only the construction site was closer....

"You had breakfast yet?" Sebastian asks, once they reach the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm gonna get something on the way there." He says. "You sure you and the girls will be okay while I'm gone?"

He knows they'll more than likely be fine while he's gone, they usually are, but that doesn't stop Chris from worrying about them. He hates having to leave them alone when he has to go out of town for work, even when he knows they'll be fine.

"We'll be fine, Chris." Sebastian says. "I promise you if anything happens, I'll ring you, or if I can't, I'll get Anthony or Scarlett to do so." He promises him. "Also, don't forget we've got your boss's daughter, Laura, as the girl's babysitter."

"I know, I just don't like leaving you and the girls." Chris says.

Sebastian smiles a little, kissing his cheek. "We know. But you gotta make the money somehow seeing as I don't work anymore." He says.

If he's being honest, Sebastian would like to get back to working one day when the girls are older, even if it is just part time. He _could_ always go back to work now, seeing as Taissa is at school, and Emma is at preschool, but Sabrina would still be home. Though he knows Laura would be up for looking after Sabrina while he's out working. _If_ he decides to go out and look for a part time job at least.

Chris _does_ work from home most of the time though, so there is him to watch the girls if Sebastian decides to go out and look for a part-time job. But Chris can't exactly watch them and work at the same time, so they'd have to still get Laura to babysit most days when she's not called in for her other part-time job at the bookstore in town.

"You should probably get going soon, shouldn't you?" Sebastian sighs, his disappointment clear.

Chris sighs, nodding his head. "Yeah, I should." He says. "Kinda don't want to though, but I have to."

Sebastian sighs at that, wrapping his arms around Chris and resting his head on his shoulder. "You want to say goodbye to the girls before you go?" He asks.

Chris contemplates it for a bit. He _did_ already say goodbye to the girls last night, seeing as they wouldn't be up by the time he goes to leave. He doesn't really want to wake them up right now either, and he feels as though if he does, then he may end up prolonging heading on out.

"I don't want to wake them." He shakes his head. "I already told them last night that I'd be leaving early in the morning so I already said my goodbyes to them last night." He says. "Plus, if we wake them up, I know for a fact that I won't be able to head on out when I planned to."

"Alright." Sebastian says. "If we woke them up now I'd _have_ to stay up, and I very much want to head on back to bed once you're gone. Six in the morning is way too early for me."

Chris hums at that. "Well, I promise you can go back to bed very soon." He says.

Eventually, the Chris has his bags packed into the boot of his car, and does a quick double check that he has everything that he needs. Thankfully he has everything and he hasn't forgotten to pack everything that he needs. And thankfully his car is definitely good enough to drive the four hours it'll take him to get to where he needs to go.

He had decided to buy himself a car for this specific reason, and for when it's just him heading out to the shop or something. It's a lot easier to take a smaller car when it's just one person anyway. Besides, he can't exactly just take their van, seeing as Sebastian would need it more than he would. They had ended up getting rid of their two crappy older cars, seeing as they no longer need them since they've got better ones now, one of which will actually hold them all.

"Have fun, and don't work too hard." Sebastian says, pulling Chris in for a hug, before kissing him goodbye.

"You too." Chris says, hugging him back, before reluctantly pulling away and getting in the car. "I'll see you and the girls in about a month."

Sebastian nods, watching as Chris starts up the car.

"Love you!" Chris calls out the window, as he backs out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Love you too!" Sebastian calls, following along onto the side walk.

He waves Chris off as he drives off down the road, tooting the horn as he does so, and Sebastian can't help but laugh a little, and hope that Chris hasn't woken up any of their neighbours from tooting the horn. It _is_ only around six in the morning on a Sunday after all, and Sebastian doubts that not many people on their street will be up at this time. Well.. unless any of them happen to be Church goers.

Sebastian lingers on the side walk for a bit, before heading back on inside, and going straight to bed. Though, now that Chris is gone, the bed doesn't feel as warm as it did last night....

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late with posting this, but it's up now! I am trying to get this updated at least once a week though, twice if lucky _(haven't been so lucky with twice a week just yet though)_
> 
> Just know that if I don't end up updating this for awhile, I'm just trying to get these two other stories over on my Wattpad finished, but both of those are close to being finished, one more than the other. Also planning on maybe posting one of them up onto here once it's all completed on my Wattpad.
> 
> Also, this _should_ be completed by chapter 30, if not, then chapter 35 at the most.

A week has passed since Chris had left for work, leaving Sebastian at home with the girls, and so far things have been going okay for them. Sebastian still has to call Laura in to babysit the girls whenever she's not already busy, but other than that, everything has been going pretty well for them. Well... up until now that is....

As soon as Sebastian wakes up, he feels like absolute shit, and is running straight to the bathroom to throw up, before sitting on the floor next to the toilet leaning up against the wall. He's not so sure what has brought on this sudden sickness, he _assumes_ it's just something that he ate though.

Then again... when he was in heat about a month ago, he can't quite remember if Chris had worn a condom or not. He hopes he did though, but he truly can't remember. As much as he wants more kids, he's not certain whether or not he wants to be pregnant again just yet. Especially not when he and Chris had agreed on no more kids until Sabrina is at _least_ two or three.

Maybe he should go out to the store and buy a pregnancy test or two just in case... and call Laura and ask if she can watch the girls for him while he's out. He doesn't fancy taking the girls to the store with him when he only needs to get one thing.

Well... actually _maybe_ he needs to get more than one thing from the store. They might be running a little low on cat food. The problems of having three cats instead of one... needing to buy a lot more cat food to feed them all. At least the three of them are easy enough to feed, Muffy and Sooty more so than Nala.

It takes him longer than necessary to get up off the floor and freshen himself up, but when he does, he heads straight back to bed to sleep off this icky feeling as best as he can until he really needs to get up. It _is_ still early in the morning after all, and the girls will still be asleep right now anyway as it's the weekend currently. They usually sleep in lot on the weekends, which usually means that Sebastian gets a few extra hours of sleep before he has to get up.

Climbing back into bed slowly, he pulls the covers right over his head, and curls up under the blankets as he hugs Chris's pillow close to him. If Chris was home right now he'd have some form of comfort while he's feeling terrible. But for now, he's just going to try and sleep off this gross feeling until it's absolutely necessary for him to get up.

He just hopes that Laura isn't busy today so she can watch the girls for him while he goes out to the store... and _hopefully_ by then he's feeling at least a little bit better....

**********

"Thanks for coming over, Laura." Is the first thing Sebastian says, opening up the front door to let the beta inside.

Thankfully when he had called her earlier asking if she could watch the girls for him today, she wasn't busy with anything.

"It's no problem, Sebastian." She smiles, waving him off, as she walks on in through the door. Though, as soon as she sees how miserable Sebastian is looking, she stops, frowning at him. "Wow, you look like shit. You okay?" She asks.

"Just feeling a little nauseous." He shrugs. "But, I'll be fine. I don't feel as bad as I did earlier this morning though."

It's true. Even though he still feels like utter crap, he doesn't feel as bad as he did earlier, so he must've slept most of it off. He has yet to throw up again, so that's good. Throwing up isn't exactly a very fun thing to do after all.

The only thing is, is that he doesn't _really_ feel up to going out to the store, even though he has to. He's sure he can power through walking around the store to get what he needs though. All he needs to get, is more cat food, bread, milk, and a couple pregnancy tests. _Maybe_ some chocolate... that always makes him feel better... so does pizza actually. Maybe he'll get a frozen pizza as well.

"If you want, I can go to the store for you?" She suggests. "Let's you just stay home and rest."

He shakes his head at that. "Nah, it's fine." He says. "I'm well enough to go out to the store to get a couple of things. Just, don't necessarily want to take the girls with me."

It's not _exactly_ a lie. He doesn't want to take the girls with him when he's only getting a few things, but he's not too sure _if_ he'll be good to go to the store. It's a risk he's willing to take though.

Though, he _knows_ it would be better if Laura went out to the store for him, but then he'd have to tell her that he needs to go out to get a couple of pregnancy tests along with a couple other stuff. He's not yet willing to let anyone know that he may be pregnant.

"Well... if you're sure you'll be okay." She says, as they walk into the living room where the girls are sitting on the floor watching some kids cartoon on the TV.

Sebastian nods at that. He's not entirely sure if he will be okay, so he's gonna try and not take too long at the store. The sooner he gets back, the sooner he can take a pregnancy test and see if he is in fact pregnant, and if he is... well, he'll deal with that once he finds out....

There's no way he's going to be getting rid of the baby if he is pregnant though, he knows that for sure, but other than that... he's unsure of what he's going to do. He'll have to figure out how to tell Chris though, which really shouldn't be too difficult, as they both _do_ want more kids. Only, they had planned to do so once Sabrina is around two, not when she's only just a year old.

"I might as well head out to the store now." Sebastian says, after awhile, catching Laura's attention as she sat on the floor entertaining Sabrina, while Taissa and Emma are watching whatever cartoon is playing on TV.

She looks up at him. "Alright." She nods. "And don't worry, we're good here." She assures him.

Sebastian already knows that they'll be fine. He trusts Laura well enough to look after the girls, and the girls all love her so that's a plus. He wouldn't want to leave the girls with someone he doesn't trust, or that they don't like.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back." He says, before saying a quick goodbye to the girls, then he's out the door.

Though first, he freshens himself up a little, which isn't really much, as he really can't be bothered. After that though, he's out the door and off to the store.

**********

As soon as Sebastian gets home from the store, he sets the shopping bags down on the kitchen table, taking out the couple pregnancy tests from one of the bags, and shoving them into his jacket pocket. He doesn't want the girls to see them, or Laura, even though he trusts her enough to not tell anyone.

He puts everything away quickly, and puts out some food for Nala inside, and for Muffy and Sooty outside, as those two seem to prefer being fed outside now. He thinks it's because they don't like Nala at all or something.

Though he has caught all three of them curled up asleep inside on the bed in one of the spare rooms during the colder weather. Which he guesses is a good thing, as it seems that Muffy and Sooty seem to be able to tolerate Nala just a little, or enough to sleep on the same bed together.

Once he's finished putting everything away, and stashed his chocolate away in his secret hiding spot, he heads on into the living room to find Laura and the girls playing that Buckaroo game. Sebastian isn't too sure why, but it's one of the _only_ games that the girls even like to play, but he _thinks_ Sabrina mainly likes it because it's a horse, and it kicks everything off it that you put on it or something.

"Hey, Seb." Laura says, looking over her shoulder at Sebastian. "We're all good here if you want to go rest for a bit."

"I'll probably go do that soon." He says. "I am feeling a little better now than I did this morning though."

He still feels a little terrible, but this icky feeling has definitely begun to wear off. Maybe going out to the store helped. Even so, he's definitely going to go lay down for a bit soon. Maybe even read for a bit, but he _still_ needs to take those pregnancy tests, even though he's about ninety five percent sure he _knows_ what the results of the tests will be.

He should probably go take the tests now while Laura is keeping the girls occupied. After all, he may not get another chance to do so until later on tonight, and he'd rather find out the results sooner rather than later.

"I'll uh, be upstairs if you need me." He says, before heading on upstairs to his room.

As soon as he shuts the door, he's taking the pregnancy tests out of his pocket, and looking over them. He's gotten four of them just to be sure. One probably would've been enough, but he wants to be absolutely sure. Going to the doctors would probably confirm it more than a couple tests from the store if he wants to be absolutely sure, but he doesn't fancy going out again, and especially to the doctors.

It takes him some time to move away from the door, but when he finally does, he's heading over to the bathroom to take the tests. Once he's taken all of them, he sets a timer on his phone, and leaves the tests sitting on the counter on a piece of toilet paper, as he heads back out into his room and just lays there on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Fifteen minutes to spare until he finds out the results, so fifteen minutes worrying about what he's going to do. If the tests come out negative, then he has nothing to worry about, but if they're positive, he's going to have to figure out what he's going to do, and how he's going to tell Chris.

Though telling Chris the news won't be too difficult, it's just finding the right moment to break the news to him. He's not going to disturb Chris while he's at work though, so he's going to wait until Chris gets home. But how and when is he to tell him - _if_ he is pregnant - he's unsure of. He'll have plenty of time to figure that out though. There's still about three and a half weeks till Chris returns home after all.

Three and a half weeks remaining until Chris returns home, and Sebastian isn't sure how he's going to cope until then. Especially _if_ he's pregnant. At least during the week Taissa is at school and Emma is at preschool, so it's just him and Sabrina for now. Even so... he's unsure of how he'll be able to handle it if he turns out to be pregnant.

At least if he is pregnant, Laura is still willing to help watch the girls for him whenever he needs her to. If he's not pregnant though, well Laura is still willing to watch the girls for him whenever she's not otherwise busy.

Sitting up as the alarm on his phone goes off fifteen minutes later, Sebastian slowly gets up off the bed and heads back into the bathroom. The tests are done, and within a matter of seconds he'll find out if he's pregnant or not.

Grabbing the first test, he stares at the sign on it, before picking up the next one, then the next. Then finally the last one, before he just stands there staring at the signs on each of them, all matching.

Well, they're not _really_ matching exactly, as all four of the tests are different brands, but all four of the tests still showing the exact same result....

 _Positive_ _...._


	19. Chapter 19

_Four_ positive pregnancy tests.... Sebastian finds it a little difficult to hold back the tears, before he's rushing over to the toilet to throw up.

He never wanted to get pregnant again just yet. He and Chris planned to have another when Sabrina's at _least_ two, not when she's barely a year old. _This_ wasn't supposed to happen.

Luckily though, he knows for certain that Chris will be happy to hear the news, but Sebastian isn't exactly feeling very joyful about it. Sure he wants to keep the baby, he can't really picture himself going to get an abortion, but he's still not very joyful about this. Not when he's gotten pregnant ahead of when he and Chris had intended.

Slowly getting up from the ground, he flushes the toilet, before cleaning himself up. He feels terrible right now, not as bad as he did earlier this morning, but it's close, and he just wants to go lay down.

Though, he's got to figure out how he's going to tell Chris that he's pregnant again. He doesn't want to disrupt him from his work. That will probably cause Chris to come straight back home, and even though Sebastian would love for Chris to be him with him right now, Chris has to work to make money for them.

Curling up on the bed, Sebastian wraps his arms round his stomach, and just stares at the wall. He's got a very bad feeling that _this_ pregnancy may take it's toll on him, judging by this bout of nausea, and he certainly isn't looking forward to that, especially not when his past three pregnancies went by smoothly.

Though, he does very much hope that it's a boy this time round, and not _another_ girl. Which isn't to say that he won't be happy with another girl because he would be very much happy about that, just with a little bit of disappointment.

He just _really_ wants a boy this time, and so does Chris. They're out numbered by girls in this house (not counting the cats), and at _least_ one boy would be perfect. If it _is_ another girl though, that just adds onto the joke that they only seem to be able to make girls....

Sighing a little as his phone goes off, he grabs it to find Chris calling him on video chat, which causes him to sit up slowly. He most certainly wants to hear and see Chris, and how convenient that he calls right when he's not feeling too good.

"Hey, Chris." Sebastian says, as soon as he presses the answer button and Chris's face pops up onto the screen. "How's work?"

"Hey, Seb." Chris says. "Work is good. Fucking cold here right now though. Stupid rain.... I thought the weather is meant to be getting warmer?"

Sebastian laughs a little at that. "It's not bad here." He says, before frowning. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Seb, and the girls." Chris says back, frowning.

"They miss you too." Sebastian says, before laying back down on the bed, propping his phone up against one of the pillows. "Laura is downstairs watching them for me."

As a cramp runs through him, he lets out a small distressed whimper at the pain, wrapping an arm round his stomach. He has no doubt that he'd probably be running to the bathroom to throw up again soon.

"Are you okay, Seb? You don't look too good." Chris asks, concern evident in his voice as he only just manages to hear his omega letting out a small whimper in distress.

Sebastian looks away at that. He knows that he _should_ tell Chris about the pregnancy, but he doesn't want it to cause Chris to come home from work early, as much as he'd love for him to do so. Besides, he's going to tell Chris about it as soon as he returns home.

"I'm okay." He lies. "Just a little nauseas. Must've been something I ate."

"Sebastian...." Chris starts, sounding a little unsure about whether or not Sebastian is telling the truth. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

He shakes his head at that. "I'm fine, Chris. I promise. If there was something wrong then I'd tell you, you know that." He assures him, though he notices that Chris still looks a little unsure.

"Well, if you say so then." He says, not quite sounding sure whether or not Sebastian is telling the truth. "Anyway, I thought I'd just call and see how you are."

Sebastian smiles at that. "I promise I'm fine, Chris." He says. "Just a little tired."

Well, it's not necessarily wrong, he _is_ rather tired right now, and he _is_ fine, just got bad morning sickness from the pregnancy, but other than that, he's absolutely fine. Especially now that Chris is on video chat right now. Though, Chris being here in person would be much nicer.

"If you want, I can call back later and you can get some rest?" Chris suggests.

Sebastian shakes his head at that. "No, please stay." He says. "For a little while longer at least."

He doesn't want Chris to go just yet, even though he may risk telling him about the pregnancy, but he just wants to hear his alpha's voice. Chris's voice definitely brings him comfort, especially in times where he's feeling like utter crap.

"Alright." Chris says. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Sebastian shrugs. "I really don't care, just as long as I get to hear your voice." He says.

Sebastian _really_ doesn't care what they talk about, just as long as it has nothing to do with pregnancy, and how he's feeling right now. Anything other than those, he's good with right now.

He listens as Chris rambles on about work, and he doesn't care that he barely even understands what Chris is trying to explain to him. He _does_ try to understand, but really, Sebastian knows little to nothing about Chris's line of work, so it's not that easy for him. He suspects that Chris is aware that he has no idea of what he's talking about, but it doesn't appear to bother him.

They loose track of time while they talk about their days apart, and Sebastian thankfully begins to feel a lot better. Chris always makes him feel better, and right now is no exception.

This time though, Chris doesn't know that Sebastian isn't feeling too good. Well, he _knows_ that there's something wrong, but he's not sure what, and understands that whatever it is, Sebastian doesn't seem to want to share it just yet.

"Hey, I've gotta go meet up with Steve now." Chris says, apologetically. "I'll call you tomorrow if I can, alright?"

Sebastian can't help but feel a pang of disappointment at that, he'd very much like to keep talking, but he understands that Chris has to go meet with his boss. He's not about to stop him from doing so, as much as he'd prefer Chris to just stay and chat.

Besides, his phone is going flat, and he should probably go put it on charge.

"Alright." Sebastian nods, sitting up. "My phone's going flat anyway, and I should really go put it on charge." He says, just as his phone buzzes with a notification that it's going flat.

"You go do that." Chris smiles a little. "I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye, I love you, and don't work too hard." Sebastian says.

Chris laughs a little at that. "I won't." He says. "Love you too!"

With that, he's hanging up, which causes Sebastian to sigh in disappointment, before he's getting up slowly to put his phone on charge.

Now that he doesn't have Chris to talk to, Sebastian is back to feeling like crap. Thankfully there's not the feeling of needing to throw up just yet though, but the nauseas feeling is still there, and will probably stay there for awhile yet.

He looks down at his stomach, pulling up his shirt as he places a hand on his abdomen. The soft pudginess causes him to frown a little. _So_ _much_ _for_ _trying_ _to_ _get_ _back_ _in_ _shape_ _...._

Luckily he's not showing just yet, so he can pass off as not being pregnant for awhile till he's ready to tell everyone, but he _knows_ it won't be very long until he gets bigger. Then everyone will definitely be able to tell, and he can't just say that he's been eating too much.

"You weren't supposed to happen yet." He whispers, screwing his eyes shut. "But that's okay, because mommy and daddy will love you no matter what." He says, opening his eyes. "Just... promise me you'll be a boy?"

Even though baby number four wasn't planned just yet, it's not going to stop him from loving them, nor will it stop Chris from loving them. Sabrina wasn't planned, well she _was_ but not exactly at the time she was conceived, and that hasn't stopped them from loving her.

Though, he feels stupid for thinking it, but he's afraid that baby number four will be _another_ girl. This time, just this once, he wants a boy, but will still be happy with another girl.

He's not totally sure what the chances are on this baby being a boy, as with three girls already, he's not too sure if it's exactly a fifty-fifty chance. It probably is still a fifty-fifty chance, but _personally_ he doesn't feel as though it is, for himself and Chris at least. He feels that for them it's more of a one in four chance.

Sighing, he pulls his shirt back down, before heading off downstairs to go get something to eat. He _is_ feeling a little hungry right now, and he just hopes that he can keep whatever food that he chooses to eat down....

**********

"You sure you don't mind coming back around tomorrow?" Sebastian asks, as he walks Laura to the door. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He had asked Laura earlier if she minds coming back round tomorrow to help watch the girls if she's not busy. She had said that she doesn't mind coming back tomorrow, but Sebastian does feel bad for how often he'll more than likely be asking her to come round to watch the girls over the coming weeks and months. He doesn't want her to cancel any plans that she might have just to come round and watch the girls for him.

"I'm sure, Sebastian. I _really_ don't mind." She says. "They're great girls. I love watching them for you and Chris." She assures him.

Sebastian nods. The girls love it when Laura is around to babysit them, and he's definitely glad about that, but he knows that Laura can't come round every single day to watch them. She _does_ have another part time job at the bookstore in town, _and_ she has friends that she needs to go hang out with. Sebastian can't ask her to stop doing that, _just_ to watch the girls for him.

"I know, but I can't ask you to be around every day." He says. "I don't want you neglecting any other stuff in your life just to watch the girls for me."

She laughs a little at that. "You're beginning to sound like my mother, and you're _only_ a couple years older than me." She teases. "But seriously, I _really_ don't mind watching them for you." She says, as Sebastian walks her to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Seb."

Sebastian nods. "Alright." He says. "Drive safely!" He waves her off as she drives out of the driveway, and down the road back home.

Shivering a little, he heads on back inside the house. Despite the weather supposedly getting warmer, it still gets quite cold during the evening, and Sebastian is just glad that it's not snowing anymore. The snow is definitely _not_ something that he wants to deal with at all right now.

Walking into the living room, he finds the girls watching My Little Pony right where he left them. Though, Sabrina appears to be almost falling asleep on the couch, so he's going to have to put hero bed soon, much like how Taissa and Emma need to head off to bed soon as it's nearing their bedtime soon. He just hopes that he can actually get them to go to bed.

"Girls, it's bedtime after this episode, alright?" He informs them.

"Okay." Taissa yawns, stretching out on the floor as she stares at the TV.

Emma also voices her agreement, yawning much like her older sister as she does so.

Well... he wasn't expecting it to be _that_ easy, but he's not about to complain. They're cooperating, and that's exactly what he was hoping for. He doesn't feel well enough to deal with their protests of staying up late.

Sitting down on the couch next to Sabrina, he leans back on it, and closes his eyes. He thinks that he might as well go to sleep early too tonight, despite it only being nearly seven. With the way he's feeling right now, he doesn't feel as though he can stay up any later than this tonight.

All he wants to do is sleep, and _hopefully_ he gets a good night's sleep. Unless one of the cats decide on waking him up during the middle of the night demanding more food. More than likely that'll be either Nala or Muffy.

Sooty doesn't come inside very often, as he's more of an outdoor cat, so Sebastian knows that he won't come running up and down the hallways meowing and demanding more food. That's what Nala does, almost every single night, while Muffy just makes his presence known by batting you in the face with his paw till you wake up and give him more food.

For now though, Sebastian is just going to sit and rest on the couch as he waits for the girls' show to finish, before he gets them to bed. Then finally, he can get into bed himself. Just _hopefully_ he can get some sleep tonight....


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness. This was meant to be up a lot sooner, but I kind of decided to focus more on another story of mine over on my Wattpad that's finally finished, and do a bit of work on planning out some of my new stories. But! I now am only working on writing this story and another _(which is nearly finished)_ , so I may be able to get this updated sooner.
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure if this will be ending on chapter 30, or 35 yet. It may even go to chapter 40, but I'm not for sure yet. It won't be any more than 40 though.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is a tiny bit longer than usual _(this chapter is 3k words long)_ , so I hope that makes up for the wait in some ways.

Monday morning, and Sebastian has to physically force himself out of bed. Over the weekend - and carrying on now still - he's felt like utter shit, and just not wanting to do anything... only he's got to take Taissa to school, and Emma to preschool, _and_ Sabrina will _still_ need looking after.

Maybe he _should_ see if Chris can come home early, but that means having to tell him that he's pregnant, and he doesn't exactly want to tell Chris that over the phone. Besides, only a couple more weeks until Chris is home, but will he _really_ be able to cope until then?

The answer to that, is that he honestly doesn't know.... At least Laura is still willing to come over whenever to help look after the girls. He's not sure what he'd do if she couldn't come over and help out, especially now.

"Girls, hurry up and eat your breakfast." He says, leaning against the kitchen counter, as he feels as though he's about to throw up. "I've gotta take you to school soon."

He really doesn't want to have to drive Taissa to school, and Emma to preschool when he's feeling like this.... He doesn't feel well enough to go out at all today.

Looking over his shoulder at where Taissa and Emma sat at the table eating their breakfast, he sighs in relief as they're both eating. He'd eat something himself, but he's not certain if he'd be able to keep whatever he eats down right now, so maybe he'll just get something to eat later on.

Pushing himself up from the kitchen counter slowly, he walks into the living room where Sabrina is currently in her portable cot playing with her cat plush. He'll have to get her dressed out of her pyjamas in a minute for when he drops Taissa off to school and Emma to preschool.

Then again, it won't _really_ matter if he leaves Sabrina in her pyjamas when they head out. They'll be headed straight home afterwards anyway.

Deciding on not worrying about getting Sabrina out of her pyjamas right now, he sits down on the couch, needing to just sit for a moment.

He's got no idea why this pregnancy is already taken it's toll on him when he's already at the most two months along give or take. His last three weren't this bad, so why is this one different?

Secretly he hopes that the reason it's a lot different is because it's a boy this time, but he honestly doubts it. He just hopes it's not twins, especially with the rate that this pregnancy is going.

Groaning in pain, he wraps his arms around his stomach, leaning forward a little. Maybe he should just let Taissa and Emma stay home today, cause he really doesn't want to leave the house at all today. Then again, he's not too sure how he'll cope with a full house by himself today....

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he contemplates texting Laura and asking if she's available today, but he stops as he remembers that she's working at the book store today. He supposes she _could_ be able to drop the Taissa and Emma off at their schools, but he doesn't exactly want to bother her, even though she'd probably drop them off for him.

He supposes he could text Anthony though. He _knows_ Anthony never works on Mondays most weeks, which he's actually not sure why that is....

Sighing, he clicks on Anthony's contact and sends him a text asking him if he could do him a favor and drop Taissa and Emma off at school and preschool for him as he's not feeling well enough to drive anywhere.

It doesn't take to long for Anthony to text back saying that he's on his way over now, which causes Sebastian to sigh in relief at the fact that he doesn't need to drive anywhere today. Though he has a feeling that when Anthony gets here, he's going to ask what exactly is wrong, and if he does, Sebastian isn't sure whether or not he should tell him the truth....

Slowly, he gets up off the couch to go tell the girls that Anthony will be dropping off today. The girls both love Anthony, so he's sure they won't mind him dropping them off today.

Checking on Sabrina to make sure she's okay, which thankfully she is, Sebastian makes his way into the kitchen where Taissa and Emma are just finishing up their breakfast.

"Girls, Anthony will be dropping you off this morning, okay?" He says. "I'm not feeling too good right now, and don't fancy going out today."

Both Taissa and Emma look confused at that, but they both nod.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Taissa asks.

"I'm just feeling a little sick right now, Tai." Sebastian says.

It's not completely a lie, but he doesn't want the girls to know about his pregnancy just yet. He's not even sure how they'll take to the news either.

"Now finish up here and go wash up. Anthony will be here soon." He says.

The girls both nod, before they're both leaving table to go wash up. Normally Sebastian would follow them as they do so to make sure they're okay, but today, all he really wants to do is lay down.

So he goes to do exactly that, and goes back into the living room and lays out on the couch, keeping a listen out for Taissa and Emma. From where he lay on the couch, he can easily keep an eye on Sabrina, which he's kind of thankful for it only being her that he has to look after by himself. He's not sure how he'd cope if all three girls were home today.

Groaning slightly as the doorbell rings, Sebastian gets up off the couch slowly to let Anthony inside. He's seriously considering giving Anthony a key to the house right now... at least just for awhile.

"Man, you okay?" Is the first thing Anthony asks, as soon as Sebastian opens the front door to let him inside.

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. "I feel a lot worse than I look." He says, moving to the side to let Anthony in. "But, I'll be fine."

Anthony doesn't look too sure, but doesn't say anything else on the matter as he follows Sebastian into the living room, keeping a close eye on Sebastian as he does so.

"So, Chris not home yet then?" Anthony asks, as he sits on the edge of the couch and Sebastian goes back to laying out on the couch.

"No, and he won't be home for another couple weeks at least." Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes. "I contemplated seeing if he can come home early, but I decided against it."

"The hell did you do that for, man?" Anthony asks. "If you ain't feeling well, then your alpha should be here to take care of you." He says. "You _know_ Chris doesn't like leaving you alone when you're sick."

Sebastian looks up at him. He knows very well Anthony is right, but... he doesn't want Chris to come home early from work _just_ to look after him... actually, he _does_ and he _doesn't_ want to really.

"Anthony." Sebastian sighs. "I'll be fine till Chris gets home from work." He says. "This'll probably all blow over until then anyway."

No it won't. Sebastian knows for sure that it won't. The morning sickness and feeling like shit may lessen a little, but it'll _still_ be present, and he'll still feel like crap.

He truly doesn't understand why this pregnancy is already taking it's toll on him.... He knows that not every pregnancy is exactly the same, but with three previous pregnancies going by smoothly without much of an issue, this one doesn't quite feel right.

He seriously hopes that this doesn't mean he's having twins. Or worse... _triplets_ _._... Now that he won't be able to handle....

Anthony doesn't look too sure about it, but before he can say anything, Taissa and Emma run into the room and over to him.

"Anthony!" Both Taissa and Emma yell, as they both hug him.

"Hey!" He says. "You two ready for school?"

The girls don't exactly reply to that, just hug Anthony tighter, and Sebastian sure is just glad that the girls love Anthony.

"Alright then. You both ready to go?" He asks.

As the girls both nod, and run into the kitchen to grab their backpacks, Anthony turns to Sebastian.

"I'm coming back here after I drop them both off." He states. "And I think you know what we'll be talking about."

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. Anthony is more than likely going to get this out of him one way or another, not doubt about that.

"Anthony, I _really_ don't want to talk about it." Sebastian sighs. "I'm just a little under the weather right now, and I'll be fine, I promise."

"Dammit, Sebastian. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Anthony asks. "You certainly don't look well at all. Not to mention you look a little more pale than usual."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at that. "I do?" He asks, before shaking his head. "Anthony, please. I'll be fine after I have some rest."

That's mostly a lie. He's not entirely sure if he'll be fine after he has some rest, but he's got to try something to avoid telling Anthony. He doesn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy before he tells Chris.

"I don't know, man..." Anthony sighs, shaking his head. "You _really_ don't look like you'll be fine after you've had some rest. Honestly, I've never seen you look this sick before. I'm worried about you, man."

"I appreciate your concern, Anthony, I _really_ do. But I'll be fine within a couple of days." Sebastian tries to assure the alpha sitting near him. "There's really not anything to talk about."

An obvious lie, but Anthony doesn't need to know that. No one does. Sebastian is not going to tell anyone about the pregnancy before telling Chris, no matter how hard they push him to tell.

"No, I think there _is_ something to talk about, Sebastian." Anthony states, arms crossed. "And as soon as I get back from dropping your girls off, I'm coming straight back here and we're going to talk about it."

Sighing, Sebastian nods in defeat. Anthony is going to keep on trying to get it out of him, and he has a suspicion that if he doesn't tell him, he'll call Chris, and then he's sure Chris will try and get it out of him also, and when he eventually wins, he'll come home from work early.

It's not like Sebastian doesn't want Chris to be here right now, it's just that Chris has a job to do, and Sebastian doesn't want to stop him from working. Besides, he'll be home in a couple weeks anyway, and Sebastian will _hopefully_ be fine until then.

"Fine." He sighs. "But you _have_ to promise me that you won't tell Chris."

Anthony raises an eyebrow at that. "Dude, from that it sounds like you've been cheating on him." He says.

"What? I'd _never_ do that to him." Sebastian says, but on one hand can understand how it would sound like that. "It's just...." He trails off, shaking his head. "I just don't want Chris to be worrying about me is all."

"I know, man." Anthony says. "But you know Chris is gonna worry about you either way."

Sebastian sighs, nodding his head and sitting back more on the couch. Anthony's right. Chris _is_ going to worry about him no matter what, and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Anthony says, as Taissa and Emma run back into the room.

Sebastian nods. "Whatever." He sighs, waving him off. "Have fun you two." He says as the girls run over and hug him goodbye for the day.

As soon as Anthony has left with the girls, Sebastian is up off the couch, quickly looking to check if Sabrina is okay, before running to the bathroom to throw up.

Leaning up against the wall of the bathroom beside the toilet, Sebastian sits there after having just thrown up. He's got no choice but to tell Anthony about the pregnancy, just to shut him up and stop him from worrying.

Though even once Anthony knows what's wrong, it's not going to stop him from worrying about him. Hopefully he can get Anthony to promise that he won't tell Chris about it. He doesn't want Chris knowing until he gets home from work, not before.

If only he didn't decide to text Anthony and ask if he can take the girls to school today....

**********

"So...." Anthony starts as soon as he walks into the living room. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Sebastian looks up at him from where he sat curled up in one corner of the couch, keeping an eye on Sabrina who's napping in her portable cot.

He _really_ would rather not tell him what's wrong, but he's really got not much of a choice. Anthony will keep pushing him until he tells him, and he'll more than likely call Chris.

"Dammit." Sebastian mutters, shaking his head. "I'm pregnant _again_ , okay?" He says. "I only found out on Saturday."

In hearing the news, Anthony moves to sit on the couch next to Sebastian. "Wait... _a_ _gain_?" He asks. "Wait... _why_ the hell don't you want Chris to know just yet?"

"Honestly as much as I want Chris home early, I don't want to disturb him from his work." He shrugs. "I kinda want this to be a surprise, but the thing is... I'm not _exactly_ very happy to be pregnant again." He sighs, shaking his head. "Not to mention this pregnancy is already pretty rough. Fuck, the morning sickness is terrible this time, I feel like I can't keep literally _anything_ I eat down. My last three weren't _this_ bad."

"Fucking hell man... you _really_ should have Chris at home with you." Anthony states, reaching into his jacket pocket to grab his phone. "You can't look after your girls by yourself when you're like _this_ _._ "

At his words, Sebastian shakes his head and makes a grab for Anthony's phone to stop him from calling Chris.

He _knows_ Anthony is right, but he doesn't want Chris to have to come home early from work _just_ to look after him, at least not when Chris still has another two weeks left. Besides, he's about ninety-five percent sure he'll be fine until then....

He _does_ have Laura coming over whenever he needs someone to help watch the girls after all, and during weekdays it's only Sabrina at home with him.

"Anthony, _please_ _._ " He says, reaching for the phone, but Anthony holds it out of reach. "I don't want to disturb Chris from his work, and if you call him, he won't be able to concentrate on what he's meant to be doing."

"I think Chris being home with his _pregnant_ omega is a lot more important than him being away from home for work." Anthony states.

He's right. Sebastian _knows_ Anthony is right, but does that mean he wants to do what he's saying? No, not really... even as much as he would like Chris to come home early....

"Sebastian...." Anthony starts, but is cut off.

" _Please_ _._..." Sebastian pleads. "I'll be fine until Chris gets home." He says. "And I want this to be a surprise."

Anthony doesn't look too sure about that, but sets his phone down on the table and turns to face Sebastian.

"Sebastian… I _really_ don't think you'll be okay looking after the girls by yourself when you're like this." He says. "You _need_ Chris here with you." He tries to tell him, but Sebastian seems to be acting way too stubborn for his own good.

Sebastian has always been quite stubborn though, so Anthony isn't too surprised by that, but the fact that he believes he'll be fine by himself until Chris gets home, when this pregnancy seems to already be taking it's toll on the omega? Now _that_ isn't sitting well with Anthony at all....

"Tell you what." Anthony sighs, shaking his head. "Since you're so adamant on having Chris not know about this at all until he gets home, and I _really_ don't want you to be alone like this, I promise I won't tell Chris." He says. " _Only_ if you agree with me to stay here for the week with you, to help out around the house. I don't want you to be suffering through this pregnancy alone for the time being till Chris gets back,  _and_ while you have to look after the girls by yourself."

Sebastian goes to protest, not wanting Anthony to have to take time off work _just_ to stay here with him, but before he can even open his mouth to argue, Anthony stops him.

"Seb.... I have plenty of holiday days that I _still_ need to use up, and I don't mind taking time off work to stay here with you for the week." He says. "It's either that, _or_ I call Chris. So, what'll it be, man?"

Sighing, Sebastian shakes his head. He _really_ doesn't want Anthony to take time off work just to stay here and help out, but it _does_ stop him from calling Chris about the pregnancy, and Sebastian doesn't want Chris to know about it until he gets home in a couple weeks. He wants it to be a surprise after all.

Though, does he _really_ trust that Anthony won't just end up calling Chris about it anyway?

He sighs in defeat, nodding his head. "Okay, fine...." He says, guessing that he's going to have to trust that Anthony won't just end up calling Chris about this. "Just as long as you promise me that you won't call Chris about this."

A week with Anthony staying with him and the girls to help out with everything? Sebastian isn't too sure _what_ he's even expecting to happen....


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter than usual this time, but at least it's something, right?

With Anthony staying for the week, and _possibly_ a bit longer, Sebastian can honestly say that it feels like some sort of weight has been lifted off his shoulders. If only it would stop the terrible nausea that he's feeling... he's still got to unfortunately deal with that, but having Anthony there to help out isn't turning out as bad as he thought it would be.

He had to call Laura and tell her that he doesn't need her help watching the girls for now though as Anthony is now here to help. It gives Laura some time to herself and her friends, along with her being able to take on a couple more shifts at her main job at the bookstore, so Sebastian assumes it's a good thing for her.

Luckily the girls are happy with Anthony staying with them for awhile. He can't really say the same for the cats though, or at _least_ just Sooty. Sooty isn't too keen on Anthony as they've discovered... well _really_ it's mostly him just being a little skittish, which isn't all that different from how Sooty is around Chris and Sebastian. Muffy just doesn't give a fuck, while Nala almost won't leave him alone.

"You okay, man?" Anthony asks, leaning up against the bathroom door as Sebastian throws up in the toilet for possibly the fifth time this morning.

"No." Sebastian groans. "I can't keep anything I eat down." He says. "This fucking sucks."

Anthony watches him carefully. He's never seen Sebastian have morning sickness this bad, but he's never really been around Sebastian while he's like this to begin with. Sure he's been around Sebastian while he had been in the first trimester of his previous pregnancies, but it was never really when he had morning sickness.

"The morning sickness was never this bad with the other three." Sebastian sighs, leaning up against the wall next to him. "Well, with Sabrina it was a bit bad, but not nearly as bad as this."

"Well maybe this is a sign you're gonna have a boy this time round." Anthony says, trying to cheer him up. "Then again... it _could_ just be from the fact that this is your fourth pregnancy."

"Well, I sure do hope it means that it's a boy this time." Sebastian says, getting up off the floor slowly to clean himself up. "I think I may need to get some of those pills to help with the morning sickness."

"I can go out and get them for you if you want?" Anthony offers. "It's what I'm here for after all. To help out."

Sebastian looks over at him. "Would you?" He asks, relieved that he doesn't have to leave the house to go out to the pharmacy.

"Sure." Anthony nods. "You just rest up here, and I'll go out and get them for you." He says. "Do you want me to get any snacks from the store while I'm at it?"

"Yeah, if I can manage to hold it down." Sebastian says, splashing water on his face. "Something salty, like potato chips or something... and a pack of those peanut butter m&ms."

He's not sure of he'll be able to keep the food down, but he's really craving something salty right now.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Anthony says. "You just go lay down on the couch and watch TV or something."

Sebastian nods, following along behind Anthony after cleaning himself up. Maybe watching something on TV will distract him from throwing up, at least for a little while.

"Do you want me to take Sabrina with me, or will you be fine watching her?" Anthony asks, as they both walk into the living room, where Sabrina is playing with her toys in her portable cot.

"She'll be fine here." Sebastian says, making his way over to the DVD shelf, grabbing down season 2 of Breaking Bad to watch.

Anthony leaves soon after that, and Sebastian sets up the DVD player so he can start on season 2 of Breaking Bad. Probably not a very good idea to play it while a one year old is in the room, but Sabrina is busy playing with her toys so it shouldn't be too bad. It's not like she'd understand what's going on in the show anyway.

Laying back on the couch as he's got the show playing, he almost zones out while watching it. He can't zone out too much right now though, considering he's still got to keep an eye on Sabrina, _and_ focus on the plot of the show, but other than that, he just lays there and watches the show, marvelling at how fantastic Bryan Cranston truly is.

**********

"I didn't know what chips you wanted, so I just got you three different bags." Anthony says, as soon as he walks into the living room, dumping the plastic shopping bag on the coffee table in front of Sebastian.

Sitting up, Sebastian pauses the episode, before rummaging through the bag. It appears Anthony got more than he thought he would, but Sebastian isn't in the mood to complain about that. Three bags of potato chips (one salt and vinegar, one plain salted, and one cheese and onion), two bags of peanut butter m&ms, a box of plain salted crackers, and a large bar of salted caramel chocolate, is honestly more than enough and if he was feeling well enough, Sebastian would complain that it's too much.

"These are good, Anthony. Thank you." Sebastian says, grabbing the box of pills out of the bag, reading through the back of the box before getting up. "I might as well take one of these now. I just _hope_ they'll work."

"Well, they say they're safe to take during pregnancy, and the lady at the counter said they _should_ help." Anthony says.

Sebastian nods, walking off to the kitchen to take the pills with a bass of water, though before he even gets the chance to do so, he's greeted by three hungry cats... all of which are sitting on the kitchen counter....

"Anthony?" He calls. "Can you give the cats some food, please?"

"Pretty sure they each got fed only a few hours ago." Anthony says, walking into the kitchen, to refill each of the cats bowls with cat biscuits anyway.

"They mostly like having their bowls refilled every so often so they can just eat from it whenever they're hungry." Sebastian says, pouring himself a glass of water. "Well... that and the three of them are just hungry every hour of the day."

"They de-wormed?" Anthony asked.

"Last week." Sebastian says, taking a couple of the pills with water. "They're just always hungry."

Anthony nods, watching as Sebastian takes the pills. He feels as though he should _really_ inform Chris that his omega is pregnant, but he kind of doesn't want to go behind Sebastian's back and tell him when he made him promise not to, even though Chris should really know about this.

Maybe he can try and talk Sebastian into telling Chris before he gets home? Chris should be here with his omega at this time right now anyway. Considering how stubborn Sebastian can be though, Anthony feels as though it'll take a lot to convince him to tell Chris about this right now.

"You really should tell Chris about the pregnancy, Sebastian." Anthony says. " _Before_ he comes home."

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. "We've been over this, Anthony. I don't want to disrupt Chris from his work." He says, walking back into the living room with Anthony following close behind. He _really_ doesn't want to have this talk again.... "I _know_ he should know, but... I just don't want to tell him yet."

" _Why_ don't you want him to know?" Anthony asks, arms crossed as he leans against the wall near the couch where Sebastian is sitting. "There's got to be some other reason as to why you don't want to tell Chris now than just not wanting to disturb him from work."

" _Please_ just let me have my reasons to why I don't want to tell him till he gets home, Anthony." Sebastian sighs, covering his face with his hands.

Truth is... Sebastian has been debating whether or not he wants to have this baby. He's not even sure if he's _ready_ to be pregnant again just yet, but he also doesn't think he'll be able to go through with getting an abortion, he may be all for pro-choice, but he doesn't know if he can physically go through that.

A part of him wants to have this baby of course, _and_ that part of him is hoping that it'll be a boy this time around, but it's not quite enough to stop him from debating whether or not he wants to go through this just yet.

"Sebastian...." Anthony starts, but is cut off.

"Anthony, just _stop_." Sebastian snaps, looking up over at the alpha. "I don't want to talk about it." He sighs, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. "I'll tell Chris once he gets home in a couple weeks."

Anthony sighs, giving up on the subject as Sebastian is obviously hell bent on not talking about it. Sometimes he feels as though Sebastian can be way too stubborn for his own good, and right now is a prime example of it.

"Look... I understand where you're coming from, I _really_ do..." Sebastian sighs. "I just don't want Chris to know about it until he gets home."

"If that's _really_ what you want, then okay, man..." Anthony sighs, shaking his head a little. "I just _really_ think you shouldn't wait to tell him."

"I know...." Sebastian sighs, before laying back on the couch, resuming the Breaking Bad episode on the TV, ending the conversation at that.

Signing, Anthony sits down on the other couch in the room, admitting defeat. He may not agree with Sebastian not wanting to tell Chris until he returns home, but he's not about to go behind his back and call Chris. Not unless he absolutely has to anyway.

Besides, with any luck Sebastian may end up caving in and telling Chris before he gets home himself. At least, Anthony is hoping that'll be the case.... There's still every chance that Sebastian is going to stick with his plan on not telling Chris until he returns home from work.

Glancing over at Sebastian, Anthony sighs, shaking his head a little. He doesn't like seeing his friend like this, and Chris not being here for him right now is not sitting well with him at all. Unfortunately there's nothing he can do about it without going behind Sebastian's back and telling Chris. All he can really do, is wait it out and just help Sebastian out around the house until Chris's return.

Just _hopefully_ these next couple of weeks go by fast, _and_ Sebastian manages to be fine until then. If not, and Sebastian can't cope with this pregnancy without his alpha, then Anthony is going to have no choice but to call Chris and have him come home early... even though it's not what Sebastian wants....


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness! I was hoping to get this up a lot sooner, but both my laptop and my tablet decided to play up at the exact same time. They're both working now though, more or less. The screen on my laptop is basically dead, so I've now got it hooked up to an old computer screen.
> 
> I've also been working on some new stories behind the scenes, and finishing off this other story over on my Wattpad that I _really_ need to finish. I'm also not a very fast typer, so that doesn't really help, honestly. I'll try and get the next chapter up by next week though.

About a week has passed, and Sebastian is _still_ feeling like utter shit, _and_ Anthony is still staying with them and helping out around the house. Though Sebastian won't lie and say that having Anthony stay with them hasn't been useful, cause the guy has been extremely useful.

With Anthony staying and helping out, Sebastian has gotten a lot more rest than he thought he would, and he's not having to run around after the girls by himself. Unfortunately, the morning sickness is _still_ there, and seems as though it's making no move to piss off any time soon.

Thankfully Anthony hasn't gone ahead and told Chris about the pregnancy before Sebastian is able to do so himself. At least, as far as he's aware of anyway. Well, if Anthony has gone ahead and told Chris about it, he's certain Chris would've called about it by now, _or_ he would have returned home from work early.

Speaking of Chris... Sebastian hasn't actually heard from him for a couple days now. He's assuming he's just too preoccupied with work right now though, and it's not unusual for Chris to not contact him for a couple days while he's away for work. Even so, it _still_ puts Sebastian a little on edge.

"Anthony? Do you mind taking the girls out for a few hours?" Sebastian asks, walking into the living room after just having exited the bathroom to throw up.

"Sure." Anthony says, getting up to round up the girls. "Anywhere specific you want me to take them?"

"The park will do I guess." Sebastian shrugs. "Maybe take them out to get ice-cream or something."

Anthony nods. "Alright, sounds good. I'll see you in a couple hours or so then." He says, before following Taissa and Emma upstairs and carrying Sabrina in his arms. "You just get some rest." He stops in the doorway. "I mean it, man."

"Yeah, I know." Sebastian nods. "All I plan on doing right now is sleep anyway." He says. "By the way, can you stop off at the store and get me some chocolate and some potato chips?"

He's not so sure how easy it is going to be for him to get some sleep right now, but right now is better than nothing. Granted the cats don't all come along hounding him for more food, which he honestly believes is exactly what's going to happen....

Those cats seem to want to be fed every hour of the day, and having _three_ of them now? Not exactly very cheap to buy food for. At least Sooty isn't really one to come meowing at him for food unless he's really hungry. Muffy and Nala though? Those two will no matter what, with Nala even sprinting up and down the hall and stairs just to get his attention. He's surprised she hasn't fallen down the stairs doing that yet, and he seriously hopes that she never does. That's the last thing that they need.

"Alright." Anthony nods. "We'll see you in a couple hours, and you _better_ be resting."

**********

"Alright, don't wander off too far you two, okay?" Anthony warns, as soon as he and the girls get to the park. "Your mother will have a fit if I lost either of you."

Both Taissa and Emma nod, promising that they're not going to run off too far, before they're racing each other towards the playground, and thankfully the playground is in full view from where Anthony is sitting with Sabrina so he can easily keep an eye on them, granted they don't wander off out of his line of sight.

"Guess it's just us two for now, aye, Bina?" Anthony says, trying to get Sabrina's attention as she sat in her pushchair staring off towards the sky, seemingly making no move to acknowledge that Anthony is trying to get her attention.

Frowning, Anthony waves a hand in front of Sabrina's face, seeing if that will get her attention. "Hello? You hear me, kid?" Sighing, he sits back on the park bench he's sitting at as Sabrina doesn't turn her attention to him, just stares off towards the sky and the clouds. "Damn... it's like I'm invisible to you right now."

Looking out towards where Taissa and Emma are both playing on the playground, he keeps a close eye on them as he grabs his phone out of his jacket pocket. He doesn't have an texts or missed calls, so he's hoping that means that Sebastian is okay right now _and_ getting some rest, he's not going to call him to check or anything, as he trusts that the guy is getting some well needed rest. Well... he _sort of_ trusts him to be doing that right now, there's no telling with that guy, considering how stubborn he can be.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he looks out across the park. There doesn't appear to be a lot of people out at the park today, which he _is_ a little surprised by. It's a nice day today, and he would've thought that more people would be out taking their kids to the park. He supposes that there not being very many people here makes it easier for him to keep an eye on Taissa and Emma though. Then again, those two may still wander off out of his line of sight, it's happened before, but they didn't go too far thankfully, and he _was_ able to find them quick enough.

As he sits back on the park bench, keeping an eye on Taissa, Emma, and Sabrina - who _still_ doesn't seem willing to acknowledge his presence yet - so they don't get into any trouble _and_ he doesn't lose them, as Sebastian will kick his ass if he loses any of the girls, he notices a coffee truck stand not far from where he's sitting. He could definitely go for a coffee right now while the girls are occupied.

Getting up, he pushes Sabrina's pushchair over towards the coffee truck stand to get himself a coffee, keeping an eye on Taissa and Emma as he does so, and as soon as he's returning back over to the park bench with Sabrina and a coffee, Taissa and Emma are running over to him.

"Anthony!" Taissa calls as she runs over to him with Emma trailing along behind her. "Can we get ice-cream?"

Anthony looks over towards the ice-cream truck that's just pulled into the parking lot closest to the park. "Soon, okay?" He says. "Just play for a bit longer, and I'll take you to get some ice-cream as soon as I've finished my coffee."

They both nod, before running back over to the playground. Anthony has always found it quite scary how well behaved they are a large majority of the time, but at least it makes watching them a whole lot easier. He supposes it's because they're both omegas, but that wouldn't explain their mother, Sebastian. If he remembers correctly, back in high school, Sebastian wasn't very well behaved, and never really followed instructions, and he _still_ doesn't really do that now.

For now, before he has to take the girls home, Anthony just sits at the bench drinking his coffee, keeping an eye on Taissa and Emma, and trying to get Sabrina to acknowledge his presence - which _still_ doesn't work even before she falls asleep - before he's calling Taissa and Emma over so they can finally get some ice-cream. Then they're having go to the store to buy a few bits and pieces for Sebastian.

**********

Waking up to the sound of a car horn honking repeatedly outside isn't exactly the way that Sebastian would like to be awoken from his much needed rest, but unfortunately that's exactly how he's woken up. He also doesn't fancy going outside to see what the fuck is going on out there, but he has a very strong feeling that if he doesn't, that whoever is making all that noise out there won't stop. That is... _if_ it's someone for him, it's sounding like it's coming from his driveway anyway.

Grumbling to himself, he makes his way to the front door tiredly, not exactly wanting to deal with _anything_ right now. He has an urge to just yell at whoever it is and tell them to fuck off, that he doesn't want any visitors right now, but he stops himself from doing so as he opens the front door.

"Chris?" He calls, surprised to find the big idiot in his car parked in the driveway trying to get his attention.

"Hey, honey!" Chris calls, getting out of the car, and running up to Sebastian, who stares at him, dumbfounded at what he's doing back here right now.

Chris wasn't supposed to be home for another week, so Sebastian is understandably confused to see him here.

"The fuck are you doing home right now?" Sebastian asks, walking down the steps slowly.

A thought crosses his mind that Anthony most likely went behind his back and called Chris, telling him about the pregnancy and that it would be best that he's to come home early. If that's the case, then someone is getting their ass kicked as soon as he gets back with the girls. Unless if course the job got finished earlier than expected.

"We kinda finished early." Chris says, pulling Sebastian in for a tight hug.

Sebastian nods, as they pull out of the hug. "So... Anthony _didn't_ call you then?" He questions, just needing to make sure that Anthony didn't call Chris, though it's sounding like he didn't call him.

Chris looks at him in confusion. "Why would Anthony call me?" He asks, shaking his head. "No, Seb. We finished early." He says. "Well... _that_ , and Steve had to go back home early due to Bucky being in the hospital, so whatever is left to do has been postponed a couple month or so."

"What?" Sebastian asks, alarmed at the fact that Bucky's in the hospital. "Is Bucky okay?"

"I honestly don't know." Chris shakes his head, he too looking a little worried. "Steve didn't really say much on the matter. He got a call from one of his kids a couple days ago, and all he said was that Bucky's been taken to the hospital, he didn't say why."

Sebastian nods, growing worried that something bad has happened to Bucky. "I hope he's..." He trails off, noticing what appears to be a white and tan puppy sitting in Chris's car. Pushing past Chris, he walk over to the car to get a better look, before opening the passenger's door, causing the puppy to jump out and run over to Chris.

Looking over as Chris, who doesn't meet his eye as he picks the puppy up, Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him as he shuts the car door. It seems that Chris has adopted a puppy without consulting him first.

"Chris...." Sebastian sighs, shaking his head in frustration. They had talked about no dogs just yet, and now Chris has gone and adopted one. Though Sebastian supposes that he can't really complain as such, as he adopted another cat behind Chris's back last year. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, _you_ got Nala without consulting me first, and you _kind of_ caught Sooty." Chris points out. "And, _technically_ I didn't adopt him as such." He adds. "I found him on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere last week, and obviously I couldn't just leave him there." He tries to reason, knowing that Sebastian would understand that he couldn't just leave the puppy alone on the side of the road. "I've named him Dodger by the way."

Sebastian of course, understands exactly what Chris is saying, but... right now is probably not the best time to even have a puppy. Sebastian doesn't fancy having to deal with a puppy as well as being pregnant, especially when this pregnancy is being rather terrible to him right now, and he doesn't expect this horrible feeling to go away any time soon. Luckily he still has those nausea pills that he got Anthony to go out and buy for him, but they don't really seem to be working very well.

"I understand that, Chris." He sighs, folding his arms across his chest. "It's just that...." He trails off, feeling a sudden urge to throw up.

"Seb, you okay?" Chris asks, growing concerned as Sebastian all of a sudden doesn't look so good.

Pushing past Chris, Sebastian runs back inside to the bathroom to throw up, only _just_ managing to making it to the toilet. Once he feels as though he's finished throwing up for the most part, he leans up against the wall, not really wanting to get up right now, but he _knows_ that he has to, and that he _really needs_ to tell Chris about the pregnancy. He has a feeling that Chris has probably already guessed it right now though.

"Sebastian?" Chris asks, leaning against the door frame. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He doesn't sound mad, just concerned. He can already guess what it is, as he's watched Sebastian go through this already, but he'd still like to hear the words actually come out of Sebastian's mouth.

Sighing, Sebastian looks up at Chris, who is still for some reason holding the puppy in his arms. "Yeah, there is." He says, knowing that now he really has no choice but to tell Chris about the pregnancy right now. If he doesn't then Chris more than likely won't stop pressing him to tell him what's wrong. Then when Anthony gets back with the girls, then either Chris will get Anthony to tell him what's wrong, or Anthony will just go ahead and tell Chris without being asked.

"We're a bit ahead of schedule, Chris." He tries to laugh, but all that manages to come out is a huff. "I'm pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

Chris stares down at Sebastian. As much as he had already guessed what was wrong, actually hearing those words come out of Sebastian's mouth... it's a much different feeling than having guessed it.

"Oh, god...." He trails off, setting the puppy down on the bathroom floor, and making his way over to Sebastian. "You _should have_ called me as soon as you found out, Seb." He says, sitting down next to him and pulling him onto his lap. "You _know_ I don't like you having to go through this when I'm not here to help out."

Sebastian sighs, shrugging, not really fancying telling him that the reason that he didn't call him about the pregnancy as soon as he found out about it, was that he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go through this again or not. He's _still_ not completely sure, but he feels as though he may very well be leaning a little more towards keeping it, but terminating the pregnancy is still an option... one that he's not too sure if Chris would agree with.

"I'm sorry, Chris." He sighs. "I just didn't want you to worry about me is all." It's not necessarily a lie, but it's also not the whole truth. "Besides, I've had Anthony here to help out around the house while you were away. He's taken the girls to the park right now, and should be back in an hour or two."

"Well, I'm still disappointed that you didn't call me about it." Chris says, before stopping. "Wait, _Anthony_?" He asks. "Does that mean he knew about this _before_ I did?" He's not so sure how he feels about Anthony knowing about Sebastian's pregnancy before he himself found out.

Sebastian looks up at him. "Relax, big guy. He practically _forced_ me to tell him." He says. "And, I've _really_ only known about the pregnancy for a week or so now."

"A _week_?" Chris asks. " _Sebastian_!" He sighs, finding himself getting a little frustrated and hurt that Sebastian didn't call him as soon as he found out about the pregnancy _and_ that Anthony knew _before_ he did. "Okay.... now I'm hurt that Anthony knew about this _before_ me, but what matters is that I'm here now."

"Sorry." Sebastian says sheepishly, leaning his head on Chris's shoulder. He _knows_ that he should've called Chris as soon as he found out about the pregnancy, and he had a feeling that Chris would be a little hurt that Anthony knew about this before he did. Though Anthony _did_ basically force him to tell him about it, he didn't mean for him to know about it before Chris.

Looking over towards the puppy sitting on the floor staring at them, Sebastian sighs. He's not very pleased about Chris bringing home a dog, but he's not going to make him get rid of it. Really, he's only not pleased about the timing of them now having a dog, otherwise he'd be fine with it. But puppy plus pregnancy? This is going to be a lot tougher than it already seems to be... not to mention the three kids they have already....

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Chris says, after a few minutes of the two of them just sitting there on the bathroom floor.

Sebastian just nods as he lets Chris help him up and get himself cleaned up, and into some cleaner clothes. There may be a bit of vomit on his shirt that he never noticed, so a change of shirt is a good idea. Besides, the clothes he's wearing right now haven't even been washed for a couple days as he's just been too worn out to do any washing, and put any clothes out to be washed. Well... actually he hasn't even changed his clothes in like, two days.

Chris sighs, shaking his head, as they make their way upstairs to their bedroom slowly, the puppy following along behind them. Sebastian's previous pregnancies were never this rough on him. Sure, Sabrina was a bit rough at times, but nothing compared to this.

"How hard has the morning sickness been hitting you while I was away?" Chris asks, getting Sebastian to sit down on the bed while he grabs him some clean clothes.

"Bad." Sebastian sighs, looking down at the floor. "I _did_ get Anthony to go out and get me some of those nausea pills, but they don't seen to be working as well as I'd like them to." He says, laying back on the bed. "I mean, they _have_ been working, but not as well as I had hoped."

Chris sighs, setting some clean clothes down on the bed next to Sebastian, before sitting down. He hates having to see him like this, and the fact that he was like this while he was gone for a week and possibly a bit longer? That doesn't set well with him. Chris wants to be here with Sebastian while he's going through this, and help him out as much as he can.

"I'm sure it will go away soon, and this pregnancy will fly by as smoothly as the others." Chris tries to assure him. "We just need to ride this out, and eventually I'm sure it'll get better."

Sebastian huffs out a laugh at that. "Wouldn't _that_ be nice." He shakes his head. "I never got hit with the morning sickness _this_ bad with the girls. With Emma I had barely any morning sickness and we didn't even know I was pregnant with her until I was five, nearly six months along." He looks up at Chris. "I'm beginning to feel as though this one isn't going to go by as smoothly as the others."

He looks away from Chris, resting a hand on his stomach, that is _still_ mostly flat, but he knows that in a few months time, it won't be so flat anymore. Though he isn't exactly as skinny as he used to be anymore, which he _is_ a little bummed about, but that's just the side effects from having kids, and it's not quite as easy to shed the unwanted weight gain after having kids.

"So..." Chris starts, kind of wanting to talk about something that's not how bad Sebastian is being hit with the morning sickness. "What do you hope it is?" He asks. "I know, it doesn't matter, and as long as it's happy and healthy, but come on. What do you hope it is?" Personally Chris doesn't care what it is, but he's definitely hoping it'll be a boy. He may love his daughters very much, but he _really_ wants at least one son.

Sebastian sits up at that, scratching at the back of his neck a little. "Well..." He starts, trailing off. He _is_ very much hoping for a boy this time around, but with their luck, it's most likely going to be yet _another_ girl. "A boy would be _very_ nice, but with our luck it'll be another girl."

"Well, just _maybe_ four is our lucky number." Chris says, giving SEbastian a quick kiss on the cheek, before helping him get changed into some clean clothes.

"Chris, I can get changed on my own." Sebastian says, as Chris helps him get into a clean pair of sweatpants.

Chris laughs a little. "I know you can, hun." He says. "But since you didn't tell me about the pregnancy as soon as you found out, you're going to unfortunately going to have _me_ keeping a close eye on you, and helping you out maybe a bit too much to your liking."

"Great. First Anthony, and now you." Sebastian rolls his eyes, and tries not to laugh, but a smile does break it's way out across his face. He's not entirely sure if Chris is serious with that or not, but he wouldn't put it passed him to do exactly that.

"You know, I'm surprised Anthony didn't call me about this." Chris says.

Sebastian looks at him after getting his shirt over his head. "What?"

"About the pregnancy." He explains. "I would've thought he'd call me as soon as you told him."

"Well, I made him promise not to tell you. I told him I didn't want to disrupt you from your work." Sebastian shrugs. "Honestly wasn't expecting for him to keep to his word." He admits, before looking down at the puppy who's sitting there staring at him. "A puppy plus pregnancy..." He mutters. " _This_ is going to go _very_ well...."

Chris, who had only just managed to hear what Sebastian has said, looks down at the puppy. Having a puppy around the house while Sebastian is pregnant certainly won't be very easy. With the cats it's fine, as they mostly do their own thing, but a puppy, now that's going to end up being a little difficult. But he couldn't just leave the poor little guy on the side of the road, and he doesn't fancy getting rid of him either.

"In my defence, I couldn't just _leave_ him on the side of the road. And I wasn't aware that you're pregnant when I found him." He says. "Even so, I wouldn't have left him there even _if_ I knew about it."

"I know that, Chris." Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. "I just don't fancy looking after a puppy while pregnant."

"Yeah well, the girls and I can look after him." He suggests. "Leave you to looking after the cats. They're easy enough to look after while pregnant. All they do all day is sleep."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at Chris at that. He doesn't bother answering either, but Chris isn't necessarily wrong with what he's saying. Cats _are_ much easier to look after other than puppies.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Chris says, helping Sebastian up. "I'll make you some lunch, how about that? You hungry?"

Sebastian shrugs, walking alongside Chris downstairs into the living room with the puppy trailing along behind them. "I feel like whatever I eat, I'm just gonna throw it up afterwards." He says. "But thanks anyway, Chris."

"Alright." Chris nods. "Well, I'm gonna go make something anyway. You just go sit down on the couch, and get to know Dodger." He says, before walking off into the kitchen.

"What's there to know about him?" Sebastian calls, sitting down on the couch. "He's a puppy who you found abandoned on the side of the road." Sighing, he turns to look at the puppy who's sitting at his feet staring up at him. "Well, I _guess_ you're kinda cute, aren't you boy?"

The puppy barks up at him, before attempting to jump up onto the couch next to him, though Sebastian puts a hand out to stop him. He doesn't fancy having dogs sitting up on the couch, cats are fine, but dogs? Not so much....

"No, you're not allowed on the couch." He says, pushing the puppy back down to the floor gently, which causes the puppy to whine. "Sorry, Dodger, but dogs aren't allowed on the furniture. But I'm sure Chris will be going out to the store at some point to buy you your own dog bed." He doubts that the puppy even understands what he's saying, but even so, he's gotta tell the puppy that he can't get up on the couch anyway.

The puppy barks up at him, before he's laying down on the floor next to the couch. Though as soon as one of the cats walk into the room, he's up once more to investigate, and Sebastian's just glad that it's Nala who has walked in and not Muffy. He's almost certain that Muffy will not be happy at all to see a puppy here, he's not so sure about Sooty though. Luckily, Nala seems to be okay with the puppy.

As Sebastian watches Nala interact with Dodger, surprisingly the two of them already seeming to like each other and look as though they've instantly become like best friends, he feels as though having a puppy now won't be too bad. The puppy isn't so bad after all, and at least one of the cats is friendly towards the puppy, the other two might not be very friendly to the puppy though, or at _least_ Muffy won't be very friendly to him.

Though the timing to have a puppy in the house isn't exactly very good timing. At least Chris is home now to help out around the house once more, and like Chris had said, he's going to be the one to care for the puppy.

Sebastian _still_ isn't very pleased that Chris didn't contact him about the puppy before he got home, but he can't really talk. He got Nala without contacting Chris first, _and_ he didn't call him about the pregnancy as soon as he found out about it.

"Well, at least _someone_ likes the puppy." Chris says, as he walks into the living room with two plates of food, distracting Sebastian from what he's doing, which really wasn't much to begin with.

"Hey, I never said I don't like the puppy." Sebastian says, moving over on the couch a little so Chris can sit down. "I just said that right now isn't the best time to have a puppy."

"Yeah well..." Chris trails off, handing one of the plates to Sebastian. "Now I know you said you weren't hungry, but I made you something to eat anyway."

"Thanks, Chris." He says, taking the plate from him, and looking down at the tuna pasta. "I might be able to keep something down." He picks at the food a little, not so sure if he can keep anything down without feeling like he's going to throw up.

"So, when did you say Anthony will be back with the girls?" Chris asks.

Sebastian shrugs. "Maybe about an hour or two." He says. "So we've got some peace and quiet until then."

"You referring to the peace and quiet being broken by the girls or by Anthony?" Chris questions.

"Who do you think?" He laughs a little.

Chris laughs at that, shaking his head. "Of course." He says. "Well, let's enjoy this peace and quiet until they get back then."

Sebastian smiles at him, shaking his head. "Sorry to break it to you, Chris, if you mean _sex_ , I'm not in the mood for that right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting you all know that the next chapter may take awhile, as I now need to find a new laptop. Mine is officially dead, and I had to borrow my mum's laptop to post this, and finish up the chapter. So, if I don't update again for awhile, you know why.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I got a new laptop a couple weeks ago! Although it _is_ a little slow, and _technically_ it's not a new-new laptop, as I got it secondhand _(I can't afford $500+ for a brand new one)_ , but it was a barely used secondhand one.
> 
> Also, slight bad news.... I can now finally play the Sims and any other PC games that I own _(literally only Lord of the Rings PC games tbh)_ on it, since my previous laptop didn't have the software to install games onto it. The _only_ reason that is bad news, is because distractions from writing. I've also figured out how to do mpreg on Sims 2 without using mods or getting the male sims abducted by aliens, so yay.
> 
> But I've _finally_ got this chapter finished!

It may seem as though Sebastian had misjudged how far away Anthony would be with the girls, as his and Chris’s alone time together is cut shorter than they would’ve liked. Even so, Sebastian makes no move to get up off Chris as he lays atop of him on the couch, a bit of an awkward position given their similar heights, but they’ve managed to make it work nonetheless.

“Sounds like Anthony is back with the girls.” Chris says, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, as he looks over towards the direction of the front door.

Sebastian sighs, snuggling up closer to Chris, resting a hand on his still kind of flat stomach. “I don’t fancy getting up anytime soon. You’re just too comfortable.”

Chris chuckles, shaking his head. “I appreciate that, Seb. But you _do_ know that once Anthony walks through the front door with the girls, the first thing the girls will do when they see me is jump on me.”

“Well, of course they will, Chris.” Sebastian sighs. “They haven’t seen you in nearly a month.” He reminds him. “Besides, I think once they see the puppy, they’ll forget that you’re even home. You _know_ how much the girls have been wanting a dog.”

Just like Chris said they would, as soon as the girls walk into the living room, with Anthony following along behind them, pushing along Sabrina’s pushchair and carrying a few shopping bags, the girls are running straight over to their father. Which as a result, causes Sebastian to have to get off of Chris, so they can both sit up on the couch.

“Daddy’s home!” Taissa exclaims as she and Emma run over to him, climbing onto the couch and hugging him tight, while Sabrina squeals in delight at the sight of her father as Anthony gets her out of the pushchair.

Anthony falters slightly as he sees Chris sitting there on the couch with Sebastian. He thought Chris would still be gone for another week, but here he is now, at home. Glancing over at Sebastian, he can’t help but feel as though the guy is going to blame him for going behind his back and telling Chris about the pregnancy. Which he did not do, as much as he felt like he should do so. Omegas need their alphas home with them as much as possible during this time. Apparently it makes it just that much easier to go through instead of the omegas having to deal through it alone.

“Alright, Seb.” Anthony starts, once he’s got Sabrina out of her pushchair. “Before you say anything, I did _not_ call Chris.” He backs away a little, expecting Sebastian to jump at him, accusing him of going behind his back and telling Chris.

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head. “I know, Anthony.” He says, which causes the Anthony to relax. “He came home early.”

Anthony sighs in relief, nodding as he goes to take the shopping into the kitchen. Though he stops as soon as he sees the puppy curled up asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor with one of the cats, Nala, sitting next to it, purring as she licks the top of the puppy’s head.

“Uh….” He trails off, looking from the cat and the puppy, over to Sebastian and Chris. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but it seems like one of your cats - Nala from the looks of it - has found a puppy, and appears to be… uh... mothering it….” He’s never really seen a cat and a dog look that content in each other’s presence.

He also doesn’t recall Chris and Sebastian ever having a puppy, and considering he’s been staying here for the past week to help Sebastian out around the house and with the girls, he’d _know_ if they have a puppy or not. It’s not like a puppy is an animal that you don’t even notice is in someone’s house.

Sebastian huffs out a sigh, looking at Chris, then to Anthony. “Chris brought a puppy home with him.” He then looks back at Chris. “ _Without_ telling me first.”

Chris shrugs at Anthony, trying to ignore the frustrated glare Sebastian is sending him. “I found him on the side of the road.”

“The side of the road?” Anthony questions, looking back towards the puppy. “You sure he didn’t already have an owner?”

“Doubt it.” Chris says. “I found him out in the middle of nowhere last week, and no one came forward to claim him after I put something up about him on one of the lost and found pet pages on FaceBook.”

“Right….” Anthony nods, before continuing on to put the shopping away in the kitchen. It’s not a lot of stuff, just whatever Sebastian had said to get ore of from the store, which was mainly bread and milk, along with a few extras that he had asked for. Mostly chocolate and junk food to help with his cravings, which involves an alarming amount of salty foods….

“You got a puppy, daddy?” Taissa asks excitedly, overjoyed to hear that they’ve _finally_ got a puppy.

Chris smiles at her. “Sure did!” He says. “But your mother isn’t too pleased about it- Ow!” He looks at Sebastian, who just elbowed him in the ribs, and not very gently either.

Sebastian just smiles innocently at him, acting like he didn’t just elbow Chris in the ribs.

Chris isn’t wrong though, Sebastian’s not too pleased that they’ve now got a puppy. More so because of the timing though, _and_ because he wasn’t informed beforehand. To be fair though, he never informed Chris beforehand when he adopted Nala, and never _exactly_ talked it through with Chris before he caught Sooty. Though _technically_ Sooty just made himself at home in their backyard, so there wasn’t really much catching the cat per se.

“Anyway….” Chris starts, turning his attention back to the girls. “He’s agreed to let us keep the puppy _if_ we look after him, while mommy looks after his nasty cats.”

Both Taissa and Emma nod in agreement, agreeing to help their father look after the puppy while their mother looks after his cats. Sabrina on the other hand, just laughs, clapping her hands in excitement. Chris isn’t sure whether it’s excitement in having a dog, _or_ she’s just excited that he’s finally home.

“Hey!” Sebastian goes to hit Chris, as soon as he realizes what he had said, but Chris catches his arm before he can do so. “My cats aren’t nasty, Chris!” He tugs his arm out of Chris’s hold. “Besides, _you_ treat Nala like she’s your _own_ cat _Mr. I don’t like cats_.”

“Well, Nala is an exception.” Chris states. “Sooty is well... he doesn’t really take much notice of me so he’s okay. But Muffy? _That_ old bast- _boy_ is evil incarnate.” He catches himself from saying bastard around the girls. Though, it’s not exactly like he _hasn’t_ said it around them before… mostly when he’s yelling at the TV when the game is on…. “And I’ve _never_ said that I don’t like cats… just Muffy.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at that, shaking his head at Chris. “Muffy is _not_ evil incarnate, Chris.” He sighs. “He just doesn’t like _you_ unless you’ve got food for him.” He must admit, he’s getting tired of Chris complaining about Muffy, and how evil he supposedly is.

“Yeah, well… _you’ve_ just never seen how evil he can be.” Chris says, turning his attention back to the girls, as Sebastian sends him a frustrated look, which he interprets as Sebastian getting fed up with what he’s always saying about Muffy.

Though if Chris is honest, he already _knows_ that Sebastian is fed up with all the times he’s called Muffy some manner of evil. He’s surprised Sebastian hasn’t yet lost his temper completely about it yet. Then again, Sebastian has never really been one to lose his temper.

“Alright, girls.” Chris starts. “You want to see the puppy now?”

Both Taissa and Emma nod excitedly, while Sabrina just claps her hands at him, giggling with excitement.

Strangely, Sabrina hasn’t yet said her first word, but the doctors had assured both Chris and Sebastian that nothing is wrong with her, and that she’ll talk when she’s ready. Chris and Sebastian were expecting her to start talking a lot earlier, seeing as both Taissa and Emma were both somewhat talking when the both of them were around Sabrina’s age. Sabrina has started to walk though, and she’s perfectly healthy, so Chris and Sebastian aren’t too worried. She’ll start talking at her own pace.

“Chris.” Sebastian says, stretching out on the couch as Chris gets up to take the girls to the puppy. “Just so you know, you’re on mommy duty until further notice.”

Chris looks down at him. “And what is it you might be doing during that time?” He questions. Although he already has an idea of what he’d be doing. Resting and eating his way through the pregnancy.

“Well, _right now_ , I’m gonna take a nap on the couch while you tend to the girls.” He yawns, mentally cursing at how tired he gets while pregnant.

On the plus side, he likes sleep, so it’s not really _that_ much of a bad thing in his personal opinion. The main things he hates about being pregnant, is the pain and the morning sickness… and the fact that he has to pee a lot. At least something wonderful comes out of it all, and it’s worth going through the pain in the end, so he’s not suffering through it all for nothing. He still hates the constant peeing though…. He _absolutely hates it_.

Only... right now he doesn’t feel so happy about being pregnant again, but he can’t bring himself to tell Chris that. Nor can he bring himself to get an abortion now that Chris knows. Of course he’ll love and care for the baby no matter what, but this time, he’s just not really happy to be pregnant. He didn’t plan on getting pregnant again just yet, but there’s not much that can be done now, and at least he has Chris home now to help him through it.

“Alright then.” Chris laughs, shaking his head. “You just rest, and I’ll look after the girls.”

Sebastian just shoots him a thumbs up, before he’s attempting to get some rest, a Chris takes the girl into the kitchen to see the puppy.

As soon as the girls see the puppy sleeping on the floor with Nala sitting next to it, they run straight over to the puppy, who wakes as soon as he hears the girls running to him. The puppy stands up, wagging his tail and barking excitedly as he sees new people, and rushes to meet the girls. Nala on the other hand, stays sitting where she is, purring as she watches the puppy interact with the girls.

“What’s puppy’s name, daddy?” Emma asks.

“Can we name him Scooby Doo?” Taissa asks.

Chris laughs, shaking his head. “His name’s Dodger.” He says, watching as the girls play with the puppy.

While the girls are occupied playing with the puppy, Chris walks over to Anthony, who’s standing over by the kitchen counter making himself a coffee.

“Hey, man.” Anthony says, turning to face Chris. “I hope you don’t mind that I was here for the past week while you were away.”

Chris shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good with that.” He assure him. “And, thanks for staying here and helping Sebastian out.”

“Anytime, Chris.” Anthony says. “Though I don’t think I’ve ever seen him as stubborn as he was last week. I _know_ he can be stubborn as hell when he wants to be, but damn….”

“I’ve noticed that while he’s pregnant, he’s a lot more stubborn than usual.” Chris says, looking over toward the living room where Sebastian is out getting some rest on the couch. “How bad has it been hitting him so far?”

Anthony sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. “Pretty bad.” He says. “It took so much for me to resist calling you and telling you. If I did go behind Sebastian’s back and tell you even when he made me promise not to….” He shakes his head. “I don’t fancy facing the wrath of an angry pregnant omega. _Especially_ one that’s six foot tall, and taller than I am.”

Chris nods, understanding what Anthony’s saying. He’s the one that’s got to live with Sebastian after all, not Anthony. Not that it’s a bad thing, just that omegas _can_ be a little scary when they’re angry and pregnant, _especially_ when they’re six foot tall and don’t exactly look like an omega at first glance, such as Sebastian.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that now.” Chris says. “Well… at least I don’t think you will.”

Anthony laughs, shaking his head. “Well _that’s_ reassuring.”

The both of them laugh, leaning against the kitchen counter  as they keep a close eye on the girls as they play with the puppy.

Thankfully the puppy appears to be getting on well with the girls, and so far only one out of three cats, and Chris is going to take that as a good thing. He’s got a feeling though that the puppy won’t get along with the other two cats, or at least just not get along well with Muffy. He’s not too sure about Sooty though, but judging by the fact that Sooty is closer to Muffy than anyone else in the house, Chris is guessing that he won’t get along with the puppy.

Suddenly hearing his phone going off in his jacket pocket, Chris pulls it out to find that it’s Steve that’s calling him. He’s not entirely sure what it might be that his boss is calling him for right now, _maybe_ calling to tell him what had happened to Bucky, seeing as he _is_ rather worried about what could’ve possibly happened to the guy, but he’s not sure. It’s probably just something regarding work.

“It’s my boss.” He says, looking up at Anthony. “I better take this.” He’s excusing himself, before making his way outside to the backyard to answer the call where it’s quiet.

“Hello?” He asks, as soon as he’s pressed answer and is leaning up against the back of the house.

There’s a bit of silence on the other line, along with hushed voices, and what sounds like someone complaining, until Steve finally speaks. “Hi Chris. Sorry to bother you, and this may sound a bit odd, but I didn’t know who else to call...” He starts. “But uh… you and Sebastian don’t happen to have any spare newborn baby girl clothes that you don’t need do you?”

Now _that_ , Chris definitely wasn’t expecting to hear at all…. “Wait… _what_ _?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There _was_ going to be a bit more to this chapter, but I've decided to just have it in the next one. I don't want to make the chapter too long if it doesn't need to be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be posted a few days ago, but here it is! Also, it's a nice long chapter, so yay!
> 
> By the way, I'm working on a new story that should hopefully be up in October, so if I suddenly stop updating this one, I'll be busy working on my new one. And writing these final chapters to another story over on my Wattpad that I _really_ need to finish.

“ _Bucky’s pregnant_ ?” Chris asks, considerably shocked to hear _that_ from his boss, considering the fact that they already have seven kids, _and_ Steve and Bucky are both in their early forties. He honestly thought they’d be done having kids now, especially when they already have a grandson.

Steve laughs a little on the other line, but Chris can’t tell if it’s fear fuling it, or joy. “Yeah, turns out he _was_ .” He says. “He had the baby _last night_.”

Now that surprises Chris even more. He doesn’t recall Steve _ever_ mentioning to him - or anyone in fact - that Bucky was pregnant. Though maybe he didn’t feel the need to tell anyone? Chris rather doubts it, Steve has always been proud to talk about Bucky and their kids, so it’s rather out of character for him to not mention that Bucky’s pregnant.

“He’s already had it?” He asks, even more surprised to hear that.

“Yeah. A little girl, a beta, named Juliet.” Steve says. “And the both of us had no idea he was even pregnant at all till our son Nathaniel called me.” He sighs. “He didn’t even show _any_ signs of being pregnant at all. You’d think that after seven and now _eight_ kids he’d show some type of sign.” He stops. “Though now that I think about it, he had been eating an insane amount of peanuts, much like he had done when he was pregnant for the first time.”

“Jeez.” Chris breathes, shaking his head. He’s heard of people who’ve not known they were pregnant until they’ve gone into labour, but he _still_ finds it a strange occurrence, especially for someone like Bucky who had been pregnant seven previous times. Though he and Sebastian didn’t know about Emma until Sebastian was six months pregnant with her. “Is he and the baby okay?”

“They’re both fine.” Steve says, causing Chris to let out a sigh in relief. “Though, Bucky won’t stop complaining about how disgusting the hospital food is, _and_ that they’re wanting to keep him and the baby in for a week for observation, considering he just gave birth at 43. The fact that he hates hospitals doesn’t help either”

Chris hums in agreement. He’s not so fond of hospitals, neither is Sebastian, and the hospital food there _is_ utter shit. He’s had to listen to Sebastian complain about the food plenty of times before. He’s even had to have it himself a a few times, and it just looks and tastes like crap. The food in the hospital cafes however, aren’t that bad, the only problem is how expensive they are. It’s a lot cheaper to just sneak in food from the grocery store.

“So you need some new born baby girl clothes?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, we don’t have any back at home anymore, seeing as we got rid of them all as we had no use for them as our three youngest kids are all boys, and we also weren’t expecting to have _another_ kid.” He says. “We would’ve asked our daughter Harvey if she had any, but she had a boy, and most other people we know are done having kids. You and Sebastian were the only people we could think of to ask at such short notice. We would’ve asked one of Bucky’s sisters, but Bucky is having some personal issues with them right now.”

Chris nods, even though Steve can’t even see him nod. “Alright. I’ll have to talk with Sebastian about what we can part with, but there’s a slight problem….” He laughs a little. “Sebastian is pregnant right now. I only _just_ found out today, and knowing our luck, the baby would probably be a girl.”

He may very much hope that their next kid will be a boy, but he can’t deny the fact that with their luck, it would more than likely be a girl. He and Sebastian also don’t quite believe those old wives tales that if you do something, have cravings for a certain type of food, or whatever other things there are that determine if you’re having a boy or a girl. They just don’t see how that is even possible to predict what gender you’re having.

“He is?” Steve asks, and Chris can hear the shock in his voice.

“Yeah, and unfortunately it’s already been pretty rough on him.” Chris sighs, shaking his head. “He’s Anthony staying with him to help out around the house while I was away though.”

“Well, congratulations then.” Steve says, sounding happy for Chris and Sebastian. “And I hope the pregnancy starts treating Sebastian better.”

Chris nods in agreement. “Yeah. I hope so too. I hate seeing him when he’s in pain or feeling like shit.”.

He _really_ doesn’t like seeing Sebastian when he’s in pain and feeling as crappy as he has been this past week. But it’s even worse knowing that he wasn’t here while Sebastian was feeling like that, and more than likely still is. He’s honestly glad that Anthony was here to help out, but also a little hurt that Anthony knew about the pregnancy before he did.

“Yeah, that’s never…” Steve starts, but is cut off, by Chris is assuming something Bucky’s done. _“Bucky, you can’t just get up and leave the hospital cause you don’t want to be here.”_ Chris only just manages to hear what Steve had said, and from the sound of things, Bucky _really_ doesn’t want to have to stay in a hospital for much longer. He _also_ only just hears Bucky say something back, but doesn’t quite pick up on what he had said. “Sorry.” Steve apologizes. “I should probably get back to Bucky before he somehow hurts himself.”

“That’s fine.” Chris says, completely understanding what Steve is saying. He’s also got an omega that really doesn’t like hospitals after all. “You get back to Bucky, and I’ll go talk to Seb and see if we’ve got any spare newborn girl clothes we can spare.”

“Thank you so much, Chris.” Steve sighs in relief, though Chris notes that he still sounds rather stressed.

“I’ll send you a text if we’ve got anything.” Chris promises him. “Now, I’ll let you get back to Bucky.”

They both bid each other farewell and good luck, as they’ll both definitely be needing it, before they’re ending the call.

Chris lingers outside for a few minutes longer, just enjoying the cool breeze, and trying to ignore the two cats that are staring at him from in the garden on the other side of the backyard, before he heads on back inside. He’s got to not forget to talk with Sebastian as soon as he wakes about seeing if they’ve got any newborn baby girl clothes that they no longer need and can give to Steve and Bucky.

He’s almost positive that they’ve got some that they can easily part with, seeing as they’ve never actually thrown any out. They’ve never had the need to get rid of any before, especially after three girls. Though technically only two of the girls wore the newborn clothes, Sabrina was a little too big for a lot of newborn clothes when she was born. He’s also sure that Sebastian won’t mind giving some away to Bucky for his newborn daughter.

“Everything alright?” Anthony asks as soon as Chris walks into the kitchen from where he stood leaning against the wall keeping an eye on the girls as they play with Dodger and Nala as he sips away at his coffee.

“Yeah. Well… I guess?” Chris nods. “Steve’s husband just gave birth to a baby girl last night.”

“Really?” Anthony asks, surprised to hear that. “Doesn’t he have like, seven kids already? And aren’t they in their forties?” He mostly knows this because he had worked for Steve for about two years before resigning as he decided that being an architect wasn’t for him. Now he works as a painter.

Chris nods. “Yeah, and the both of them didn’t even know about it till Bucky went into labour.”

“Damn.” Anthony sighs, shaking his head. “They okay?”

“Steve said they’re okay, apart from Bucky not wanting to stay in the hospital for a week.” Chris says. “He called asking if Seb and I have any new born baby girl clothes that we don’t need.”

Anthony laughs a little at that, before sipping at his coffee. “Well you both have plenty of that, don’t you?”

Chris nods. They _definitely_ have a lot of that, but they can’t give away too much of it, seeing as their next kid may be a girl. “Yeah. I’ll have to talk with Sebastian once he wakes up and see if there’s anything that we can part with.” He says. “Sebastian isn’t one to not help a fellow omega out, so I’m guessing he’ll find something for us to give them.”

Anthony nods in agreement, knowing exactly what Chris is on about. Though Sebastian never liked the fact that he was an omega during high school - by adulthood he had grown to accept it - he was never one to just ignore it whenever another omega in the school needed help. He’d be right there if one needed help with anything. It’s almost like he had a radar for any and every hurt omega in the school.

“The girls really like the puppy.” Anthony comments, as he watches the girls and Dodger. Nala seems to have retreated off outside for now.

“I had a feeling they would.” Chris nods, he too watching the girls and Dodger, before frowning. “I don’t quite think Sebastian really does though.”

Anthony looks up at Chris. “Dude, I’m sure he doesn’t _hate_ the puppy at all.” He assures him. “It’s probably just the timing, on account of him being pregnant an’ all. A puppy and a tough pregnancy at the same time probably isn’t the greatest idea.” He says. “Just give it some time, and I’m sure that everything will be fine.”

Chris knows that within time Sebastian will be more okay with the puppy. It’s not like he had outright said that he hated the puppy, he just isn’t very pleased that they now have a puppy, and it’s mainly just because of the timing. Which, Chris _does_ agree that it’s not a very good time, but it’s not like he’s just going to get rid of the puppy, nor would Sebastian make him get rid of it, he’s just not that type of person.

“I know.” He sighs, going to say more, but is interrupted by Sebastian walking into the room and straight over to the fridge.

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be resting?” Anthony asks, he and Chris turning their attention to Sebastian, who is currently rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

“Hungry.” Is all Sebastian replies, as he moves away from the fridge and to the pantry after not having much luck finding something to eat.

As Chris watches Sebastian look for food, he contemplates telling him about what happened to Bucky now, or let him rest up a bit more before telling him. Sebastian _does_ need his rest after all, but he kind of wants to tell Sebastian as soon as possible so they can figure out what they can give Steve and Bucky for their newborn daughter.

“Hey, Seb. while you’re up, Steve called me.” He starts, guessing he might as well tell Sebastian now while he has the chance. Though, before he can continue, Sebastian cuts him off.

“Did he say what happened to Bucky?” He asks, turning around to face Chris, who glances down at the bag of chips, the bag of salted peanuts, and the large block of chocolate in Sebastian’s arms.

“Uh, yeah. He did.” Chris shakes his head a little, being not entirely surprised by the junk food Sebastian has. “And uh, they want to know if we have any newborn baby girl clothes that we don’t need.”

Sebastian stares at Chris, confused on what he just told him. Though part of the confusion may be caused by how tired he is. “Bucky’s _pregnant_?” He wasn’t expecting to hear that at all, and he honestly thought that Steve and Bucky were done having kids.

Chris nods. “Well, sorta. Steve said that he already had the baby last night.” He explains. “Neither of them had any idea about the pregnancy.”

Sebastian nods slowly at that. “Huh, weird.” He shakes his head a little. “I’ll see what we can spare for them.” He says, starting to walk back off into the living room. “Just, we’ll have to make sure we still have some left over in case…” He trails off, looking over towards the girls. He doesn’t quite want them knowing yet that he’s having another baby, nor is he sure how they’d react to the news. “ _You know…_ ”

Chris nods, knowing _exactly_ what Sebastian is referring to. There’s a likely chance that they’re having another girl, so they don’t want to give away too much of the newborn clothes they’ve got. It’s not like Steve and Bucky would expect them to give them everything they’ve got, just enough to last them a while till they go and buy some themselves.

At that, Sebastian is retreating off upstairs with the food, where both Chris and Anthony assume he’s going to eat and sleep for the next few hours while they’re left to watch the girls. Not that they’re complaining at all, they’d both gladly watch the girls while Sebastian rests. Obviously Chris would kind of _have_ to not complain about having to watch the girls, they’re _his_ daughters after all. He’s not just going to say no to watching and playing with them.

Anthony definitely doesn’t mind looking after the girls either, and it’s a very good thing that the girls enjoy it when he’s around. They’d probably have a problem here if the girls didn’t like Anthony. But they do very much like him, so there’s thankfully no issue.

The only issue that they actually have here right now, is how and when they’re going to tell the girls that their mother is pregnant. They’ve not yet figured out how they’re going to tell them. Though Chris only _just_ found out about it this very day, so of course they haven’t figured out how they’re going to tell them. They also have no idea how they’re going to react to the news.

They’re not going to worry about that right now though. Chris isn’t even sure if Sebastian has even thought about it, nor does he know if he wants to discuss that just yet. They’ll tell the girls when they’re ready to tell them.

Though right now, after Sebastian has finished resting, they’re going to have to figure out if they have any spare newborn clothes that they can give to Steve and Bucky. They’re sure they’ve got quite a bit, but they’re not sure on exactly how much. They’ll figure that out later.

For now though, Chris is just going to let Sebastian get some well needed rest, while he and Anthony watch the girls.

**********

The next day Sebastian and Chris leave Anthony to watch the girls for them while they go to the hospital to give a bag of newborn baby girl clothes to Steve and Bucky. Luckily they had enough to spare for them while still being able to still keep quite a lot just in case their next child will be a girl. They didn’t want to give away too much, but they’ve managed to pile together a decent enough amount to give to them.

“Man, I hate hospitals.” Sebastian mutters, getting out of the car as soon as they’ve found a park and Chris has shut the car off.

He squints a little from the sun as he stares up at the large hospital building. He’s never been very fond of hospitals, there’s just something about them that makes his skin crawl. Maybe it’s the smell of sanitizer or all the needles. Luckily he rarely has to go into them, or at least very far from the maternity ward when he does have to go to them. Even then though, he’s _still_ really not fond of them.

“It’s alright, honey.” Chris says, coming around to Sebastian’s side after grabbing the bag of newborn clothes from the backseat of the car and locking up the car. “If it makes you feel any better, we don’t have to be here long, on account of you being pregnant and having bad morning sickness an’ all.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Sebastian says, turning to Chris. He’s not sure if he’s trying to assure Chris, or _himself_ , as he really isn’t sure if he’ll be fine. He just hopes the smell of the hospital won’t kick start any morning sickness.

They make their way inside the hospital and over to the receptionist, asking for what room James Rogers is staying in. Once the receptionist has given them the room number, it doesn’t take them too long to make their way to the maternity ward and look for the room Bucky is staying in.

As they walk through the halls, Sebastian has to mentally keep himself from vomiting. It’s as if being pregnant and having rather rough morning sickness has caused the smell of the hospital to double, and Sebastian _really_ doesn’t like it one bit. He’s hoping that the smell will be mostly gone in Bucky’s room.

“You alright?” Chris asks, looking over at Sebastian, who looks as though he’s trying not to throw up.

Sebastian nods. “I’m fine, it’s just the stench of sanitizer seems to be worse while pregnant.”

Chris sighs, pulling Sebastian close to his side as they walk down the hallway. “If I could, I’d fix that for you, but….” Chris trails off. “Anyway, we’re here.”

They stop at the door to the room Bucky’s staying in, and Chris knocks. It takes a few minutes for someone to open the door, but they stand back as the door opens, revealing Steve and Bucky’s ten year old son, Desmond.

“Dad!” Desmond calls. “There’s people here!”

Within seconds, Steve is walking over to the door. “Alright, Des.” Steve says, ruffling up his son’s hair. “You can go back and sit with your brothers.”

Desmond nods at that, before running back into the room, both Chris and Sebastian spotting Steve and Bucky’s thirteen year old son, Reese, and their seven year old son Charlie sitting on the other side of the room together. There doesn’t seem to be any sign of their four older kids though. Sebastian is guessing that they must be at work or busy with something else.

“Des, no running!” They hear Bucky say from where he sat in the hospital bed. “Steve, I _really_ hope you’ve talked with the doctors about letting me go home soon, cause I _really_ hate it here.”

Steve sighs, giving Chris and Sebastian an apologetic look, before he’s turning around. “Bucky, you’ve _got_ to stay in here for a few more days.” He’s then turning back to Chris and Sebastian and letting them into the room.

Chris hands Steve the bag of newborn clothes. “This should be enough.” He says. “We looked through everything we had stored away, and we actually had a lot more than we first thought.”

Steve takes the bag from him gratefully. “Thank you so much, Chris.” He says. “This is perfect. You’re a lifesaver.” He sets the bag down on the chair closest to the hospital bed where Bucky is sitting feeding their newborn daughter.

“Just what we need.” Bucky sighs gratefully as he looks over at the bag that Steve has set down on the chair next to him. “Once I’m finished feeding her we’ll have to look through it.” He says, looking over at Steve.

“And by _we_ you mean _me_ don’t you?” Steve questions.

Bucky smiles. “Of course.” He says. “I just had a baby that I didn’t even _know_ that I was pregnant with in the first place. The least you can do is look through the bag of clothes for something we can put her in.”

As Chris starts talking with Steve, Sebastian makes his way over to Bucky. “She’s gorgeous.” He says, looking over at the baby girl in Bucky’s arms. “What’s her name?”

“Steve and I decided on Juliet.” Bucky says, smiling down at her. “I always loved the name, but Steve never agreed on that name for our older girls, till now.” He frowns a little. “You know, I’m a little upset that I never knew that I was pregnant with her, I never had time to prepare, but I love her so much already.”

Sebastian nods, moving the bag off the chair and onto the end of the bed so he can sit down. “I guess one good thing about not knowing about her until you gave birth is that you didn’t have to deal with any pregnancy symptoms.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh at that, shaking his head a little. “You’re not wrong there.” He says. “I’ve had some pretty bad pregnancy symptoms before.” He then looks up at Sebastian. “And I hear tell that _you_ are expecting now, correct?”

At that, Sebastian looks at him in confusion, before glancing over at Chris. He guess that Chris told Steve, who in turn, probably told Bucky.

“Yeah.” He nods. “Around two months along I think. And the morning sickness has been absolutely terrible.”

Bucky frowns. “You poor thing.” He sighs, rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down Sebastian’s arm, which surprisingly for Sebastian, it _kinda_ helps, but he’s going to put that down to omega comfort or something along those lines. “I hope that it gets better for you.” Bucky says. “You know, having your alpha home _does_ manage to help _a lot._ ”

Sebastian isn’t sure whether to take that last part as referring to something sexual, or the fact that alphas being home around their pregnant omegas genuinely _does_ help. He’s just going to take it as both, cause there’s a chance that Bucky was meaning it in both ways.

“Yeah.” Sebastian nods in agreement, despite not truly knowing in what way Bucky was referring to. “It really does.”

He glances over at Chris, who’s still talking with Steve. He must admit, he’s felt a bit better now that Chris has been home, though the morning sickness has _still_ been a bitch, which he’s hoping will subside the further he gets into the pregnancy. Other than that though, he _has_ felt better.

Also, now that Chris is home, he can help out more around the house and with the kids while Sebastian rests. Thankfully for Sebastian though, Chris really doesn’t mind being placed on mommy duties. In fact, Sebastian thinks that Chris secretly likes it. Or at least the part where he gets to look after the girls. Chris has never been really good at tidying up, Sebastian usually always has to go back and clean up the mess that Chris had attempted to clean. It’s just a good thing that Sebastian isn’t an absolute clean freak, where everything has to be spotless. He just likes it tidy enough to not be classed as too messy. In their house, with three kids, three cats, Chris, and now a dog, it’s just impossible to keep the house spotless. Sebastian can only imagine what it’s going to be like adding a fourth child to it all.

A _fourth_ child. One that they weren’t planning on having just yet, but are having now anyway.

“So, you’re older kids at work right now?” Sebastian asks, trying to make conversation.

Bucky looks up at Sebastian from looking down at his daughter. “Laura, Nathaniel, and Abigail are.” He nods. “Harvey is back at home with her son Caleb.” He says. “They all had said that they’d come in and visit later.”

“How’d they take to you having another baby?” Sebastian asks, knowing that it must’ve came as a shock to them that their mother has had yet another baby, especially without even knowing about it himself.

Bucky shrugs. “Surprisingly well.” He says. “Yet rather shocked, obviously, on account of me being in my forties.” He seems to visibly shudder at that. “And they weren’t expecting _another_ sibling, nor were Steve and I expecting to have anymore kids, but here we are.” He looks down at Juliet in his arms, smiling to himself. “I don’t regret having her one bit though.”

Sebastian can’t help but smile at him. He’s truly happy for the older omega, hough he also feels bad for him having to stay in the hospital for awhile longer. Maybe also a little bad because well, he’s got _eight_ kids now after all, that’s surely going to be a lot of work, albeit most of them already being grown.

Though really, Sebastian can’t talk. He’d love to have a lot of kids, but he and Chris haven’t decided on a number. Sebastian is thinking maybe five or six is a good number, and _hopefully_ at least one of them will be a boy.

As Sebastian talks with Bucky, Chris stands on the other side of the room opposite the two omegas with Steve, who he barely notices looks rather stressed. Chris doesn’t blame him. His omega just gave birth to a baby that they weren’t planning on having or even knew about.

“I’m _still_ in shock over this.” Steve sighs, managing to catch Chris’s attention. “I don’t know how we never even realized he was pregnant. _Especially_ after seven kids.”

“It’s not uncommon for that to happen.” Chris shrugs. “I mean, Seb and I never knew about Emma till he was six months along with her, possibly nearly seven months even.”

Steve looks over at him. “I know, it’s just… strange when it actually happens to you.” He says. “We weren’t prepared at all. Not like we’ve ever _really_ been prepared for parenthood in the first place honestly.”

Chris nods, knowing exactly what Steve is on about. He and Sebastian have never really truly been prepared for parenthood despite wanting to have kids. He also doesn’t think that they ever will be prepared, but they seem to be doing the right thing in raising their daughters, and that’s the main thing.

They talk together for about another half hour, Bucky calling Steve over during that time to find some clothes for Juliet so he can get her dressed in them. Luckily all the clothes that Chris and Sebastian had brought for them is the correct size, and they manage to fit the newborn well. Steve and Bucky’s three younger boys mostly stay on the other side of the room playing cards amongst themselves away from the adults.

Chris and Sebastian don’t get going till another ten minutes after that, with Sebastian beginning to get rather hungry and telling Chris that they need to stop off somewhere and get food before they head on home. He also doesn’t want to stay in the hospital for much longer, and Chris knows it.

So they say their goodbyes to Steve, Bucky, and their sons - who just wave their goodbye - before they’re off out of the hospital to go buy food. Unfortunately for Chris though, Sebastian turns out to be a little bit indecisive of what he wants to eat….


End file.
